


It Doesn't Do Well To Dream

by Something_clever



Category: Smallville
Genre: AU, Eventual Romance, F/M, Manipulation, Original Character(s), Parallel Universes, Smallville - Freeform, Smallville AU, body hopping, guest appearances by other characters, lex centric, lex wants what he wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_clever/pseuds/Something_clever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peyton is being pulled between worlds. There's the real world, and the one of her dreams. Except, this 'dream' world seems unsettlingly real and tangible, and that little red-head boy doesn't feel like something her brain would create. Despite growing attached to this dream boy, Peyton is determined to figure out how to make it stop. The boy is determined to make her stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly something that's been sitting on my computer collecting dust for years. I don't know how active the Smallville fandom is these days, but I figured it couldn't hurt to toss this out there just so I feel like I did something with this. And, yeah, it was going to be a Lex centric fic.
> 
> (Why do I love AUs so much? Or alt. dimension fics for that matter? *sigh*)

Peyton did not usually dream. Her sleep was usually peaceful and quiet; nothingness. So, when she went to bed that night she expected just that, nothing. But it felt like just when she was drifting off she was once again wide awake. Looking around, she tried to place where she was. She was in a busy city in the middle of the day, everything seemed so big and it was loud. Her breath caught in her lungs and she stopped moving. She had been walking? A tug pulled at her hand and she looked up to see a person pause above her. She wasn't _that_ short, was she?

"Come on, Peyton, we don't have all day."

"What?"

The woman sighed. Her heels made her even taller than she already was and Peyton didn't even come above her black pencil skirt.

"I don't have time for your daydreaming right now. We have to go, hun."

Peyton continued out of shock, her hand clasped in the mystery woman's, and she craned her head to try and find any clue of where she was. They were marching down a busy district strip and Peyton peered into the reflective glass to try and figure out why she was so short and in the care of an amazon woman. Her eyes met her own and she screamed.

She was a child. Her eyes and head where a bit larger in proportion to her body, her fingers stubby, and her hair was in a high pony with a large bow. She was _a child._

"What? What's wrong, Peyton? What's gotten into you?"

Peyton stared up at the woman with wide eyes and tried to think. How could this happen? Where was she? Who was this woman?

"I-I..."

The woman was giving her an exasperated look that a child might not have picked up on. Peyton tested a theory.

"...Mom?"

"Yes, dear."

Oh gosh. Peyton's hands suddenly felt clammy and she wondered if the woman would notice it too. This was not right, nothing about this was-

Oh. _Oh._

 _This was a dream!_ Peyton suddenly felt her muscles relax and she let the breath she'd been keeping. Of course! She'd just gone to bed before this. What a relief! Though, of all the dreams she could remember having this was for sure the strangest.

A smile broke out on her small face. Her teeth felt short and round.

"Never mind!"

The woman rolled her eyes and sighed deep in her throat then continued to pull her along.

"Come on then. You're going to make me late."

Peyton tried to enjoy her dream. She really did. But it was _the most_ boring dream. Everything was in real time, it seemed, and nothing weird or exiting was happening. She couldn't even _will_ anything to happen and it was _her_ dream!

The woman instead led her to a massive building with a name at the top that Peyton couldn't quite make out. Wherever they were, it seemed as if the woman was there often since many people knew her. The receptionist greeted her, the elevator operator seemed to recognize her, and when they got to their destined floor, the people there nodded in acknowledgement. Peyton was just going to assume that the woman worked there until something proved her wrong. Quickly enough they reached a door that the woman pushed her through and then went to leave again.

"You remember what we talked about, don't you," the woman said. "You be good and I'll just be right back, okay? Stay in here." And then she was gone.

Peyton scowled. This was the worst dream ever! She was a child, it was dull, and now she had been dropped off at some businesswoman's version of daycare? No way. She was out of here. Maybe she'd test out if she could fly or something. She walked back over to the door and reached up on her tip toes to try and reach the handle.

"What are you doing?"

Peyton jumped at the new voice and whirled around. There was a boy in the room with her. He looked down at her by the door in disapproval from his seat in one of the office chairs.

"Your mom just told you to stay here," he said.

Peyton was not going to be bossed around by a little redhead boy that was barely older than her dream self.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to stay here," she said. "It's dull."

The little boy raised an eyebrow at her in a move that seemed older than his years.

"Well, you have to," he said. "You're too little to go out by yourself."

Peyton laughed and it came out high pitched and giggly, she stopped abruptly.

"Oh, believe me, I'm really not."

She turned back around to try opening the door again when his voice drifted over to her.

"If you're bored, you could...you could play with me."

It caused her to freeze. The voice, dream or not, sounded too...sad. It sounded like a lonely little boy, and she realized that whatever fake latch-key kid life she'd dreamed up, this boy had it too. But he was a dream! He wasn't real! She would _not_ turn around and waste a rare dream with entertaining a little boy.

"But you don't have to."

She turned around. His face was turned away from her and focused on some superhero action figure he had. Peyton felt her heart break a little for this dream kid and shook her head. Letting out a quiet moan, she trudged over to the large meeting table and did her best to climb into a chair.

"I'll play with you, kid," she said. "Don't be so sad."

The little boy looked up eagerly and grinned at her.

"Really? Awesome!"

Peyton smiled softly and held out her hand.

"My name is Peyton," she said. "Peyton Woods."

The boy put his hand in hers and they shook.

"Lex Luthor."

"Ok then, Lex. What are we playing?"

Lex waved his action figure at her and looked elated.

"We can play Warrior Angel! I can be Warrior Angel and you can be the person he has to save."

Peyton had babysat a lot throughout high school and was prepared for this.

"Sure. Who kidnapped me?"

Lex rolled his eyes a bit.

"Devilicus. His arch nemesis."

Peyton used crawling on top of the table to distract herself from laughing at the young boy's indigence. Once on top the table she sat and crossed her short legs and did her best to appear terrified.

"Help! Help! I've been kidnapped by Devilicious!"

"Devil-ICUS!"

"Help me, Warrior Angel!"

Lex hopped out of his chair, tied his suit coat around his neck, and stood very majestically.

"I'm on my way!"

And so, Peyton spent the majority of her time in the room playing various games with Lex where he was the superhero, and her the damsel in distress. Usually she would protest at always being a victim, but it was a dream and the kid seemed like he needed to feel heroic about something.

Speaking of dreams, this one was lasting way too long. Not that she had a lot of experience with having dreams, but this was just ridiculous. They'd been in the meeting room for an hour now and she'd felt every minute of it. An uneasy feeling was seeping into her stomach. Of the dreams she could remember, she couldn't recall ever having such clarity or sensory. She tried pinching herself, but didn't wake up.

Lex was back to sitting in a swivel office chair and spinning it around with his tiny legs. They were taking a break from running around the room, but Lex seemed to be deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about," Peyton asked just to distract herself. She couldn't consider the possibility of this being real.

Lex seemed only slightly hesitant to answer. He moved the limbs of his Warrior Angel doll back and forth for a bit without answering.

"I was thinking that maybe, um, maybe, if you had fun with me, we could be...friends."

Peyton felt her heart break a little bit.

"You want to be friends with me?"

Lex nodded.

"Yeah. You're nice."

Could she really dream up something so sad as his little rejected voice? Why would she torture herself like that? She gave him as encouraging of a smile as she could in this tiny body.

"I'd love to be your friend," she said.

Lex looked up at her and beamed. It was worth an hour of playing superhero with an eight year old just to see that happy face.

"Cool!"

The door to the room suddenly opened and the woman who was supposed to be her mother and another man stood outside it.

"Come on, Peyton. Time to leave. Let's go."

But she was distracted by Lex's change in demeanor. The smiling face he wore was suddenly replaced with a solemn mask and his eyes were guarded.

"Lex."

He got out of his chair quietly at the man's one word and slowly made his way for the door.

"Is that your dad," Peyton asked. She figured it must be, but why would he seem so afraid of the man? She didn't want to think why he might be.

"Yes."

"Peyton, come on dear. Time to go."

She climbed down out of the chair and joined the group at the door. It ate at her to think that this little boy would be leaving with a father he obviously feared.

"Hey," she said. "I had a lot of fun playing with you, Lex. I can't wait to be best friends."

The smile he gave her was enough to quiet any questions she had about why she felt the need to speak out for a dream kid.

"Bye," was all he said back.

When she grasped the offered hand of her dream mom, she noticed a certain glint in the woman's eyes.

"So," the lady said. "Did you have fun with Lex, then?"

Peyton eyed the woman suspiciously, but nodded.

"Yeah. I did."

"Good. That's good, hun."

They were already back outside the building and Peyton was beginning to wonder if this dream would ever end. This wasn't normal. It was too consistent. Too real.

And then she blinked and she was in her bed.

Peyton jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror hanging on the back of her door. Her hands reached up to feel her face and ran down her body.

She was herself again. She was twenty-four, and a woman with breasts, and she was home.

Thank the lord. It _was_ just a dream. But the word felt sour when she thought it. Whatever had just happened wasn't normal. It couldn't have been. She remembered everything that had occurred with a startling clarity. The clock on her nightstand read 1:30pm and she gasped. It may have been the weekend, but she _never_ slept in that late! She was a morning person if there ever was one.

Throwing on some clothes, she burst out of her room and into the kitchen where her roommate sat at the table.

"Clara, why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Clara looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was your personal alarm clock."

Peyton sighed and joined her at the table. Her fingertips wove into her hair as she tried to settle down.

"I'm sorry, Clar. I just had a really weird dream and slept in so late. I'm having a weird day and I just woke up."

Clara shrugged off her apology and went back to her book.

"I just thought you were sick or something. What kind of dream? You told me you never have any."

"Ugh. You don't want to know. Believe me."

Getting back up she moved into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. She was _starving_. Clara was already back into the world of her book and had probably forgotten their conversation. It was just her way. Clara and her had been friends for awhile and they'd grown accustomed to each other's habits. Peyton considered her the sister that she'd never had.

After making herself a sandwich, she sat back down and glanced amusedly at Clara. She was seriously involved in some story. Peyton tipped the book up to read the cover and grinned when she saw what it was.

 _The Hobbit,_ she thought. _Again._

But she didn't sit for long, seeing as how she'd wasted half of her day. With her teeth quickly brushed and hair pulled up, _without a bow,_ she left the small apartment and head out into the street. There were errands she needed to run before the weekend was over.

That night she didn't dream, as usual. And she was relieved. Mostly. Part of her was curious about the little dream boy, Lex, and what she possibly could have eaten before bed to imagine him up.

But it didn't matter. Hopefully the crazy long dream was a one time thing. Most likely it was. Definitely.

The next day went by quickly and it was already evening with work looming on the horizon. All Peyton could think about was the coming work day and what it would entail. There was sure to be loads of filing to get done. The firm she worked for had just bought out another company and was busy making the transition of employees and clients. Peyton just couldn't wait to get to work and face everyone's shining attitudes.

Right before bed, she set her alarm and turned up the volumed a bit just in case. She was getting to bed at a decent time for once and shut her eyes, ready for some rest.

She opened them up again in a different room.

"Crimeny."

She found herself in some sort of posh room. There was wood paneling everywhere and an ornate fireplace on one wall. Peyton noticed, once again, that everything seemed larger than it should have and ran over to check in a mirror. Yes, a child once again. She only looked marginally older than the last time. She was missing one front tooth. Rubbing her hands over her face, she tried to collect herself. Not again! Peyton noticed she was wearing what looked like a school uniform and decided she was not going to cooperate with the dream this time. She was going to take control.

"I'm an adult," she said. She tried to will herself older. "I am a grown woman!"

"Peyton?"

Another small girl was standing in the doorway and looking at her oddly. She was probably the same age and wearing the same outfit.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, nothing. What is it?"

The girl seemed to quickly shake off whatever she'd seen at the idea of sharing some tidbit of information. Her face lit up and she whispered conspiratorially.

"Haven't you heard? Alexander Luthor is back!"

Peyton furrowed her brow before she finally realized who the girl was talking about.

"Do you mean Lex?"

"Yes," the girl said. "And guess what!"

Peyton did not know and told the girl quite frankly. She really didn't have time to waste on something as stupid as gossip. She was still starting to get the dreading suspicion that maybe this wasn't a dream after all. Or maybe she was losing it. But she had no way to test out either hypothesis.

"Well, he's bald!"

Peyton was not impressed. She scowled at the other girl and remembered why she wasn't so fond of children.

"So what. He got a different haircut."

"No!" The girl protested as if she just didn't have all the relevant information. "He was in an accident with space rocks. Um, meteorites! Now his hair won't grow. Everyone says he's a freak."

"Excuse me?" Peyton took several steps towards the girl that almost had her skittering off. "Is he ok? A little boy gets into an accident and all you can talk about is him having no hair? Where is he now, you little brat?"

The girl looked shocked from her outburst. Her body language had slumped and she glared at Peyton with a certain loathing.

"Why are you talking weird," she asked. "Lex is older than you."

"Where is he?"

The little girl turned up her nose as if she wasn't going to answer, but another menacing step forward from Peyton had her relenting.

"He's probably in his room. He stays there a lot because-"

"Take me there."

At the girl's appalled face and refusal, because it was the _boy's side_ , Peyton assured the girl that she didn't care and would take the blame if they were caught. It didn't really matter to her.

So she followed the girl out of the fireplace room and down a hall towards some stairs. The girl had decided not to speak with her anymore, apparently. Peyton was relieved.

"This one."

The girl gave a pouty gesture at the door and immediately turned back to leave.

"But just so you know," she said. Peyton waited expectedly for her final words.

"What?"

"I'm not sure we can be friends anymore." Peyton grinned.

"Well, good. Because I know I'd never want to be friends with a person who is mean to others for no reason."

The girl gasped in shock and Peyton watched gleefully as she ran down the hallway. This maybe-dream was definitely more interesting so far than the last. Turning back to the door she considered it thoughtfully. It was ornate and wooden with a sturdy handle. When she rapped her knuckles against it lightly it did not sound hollow. This whole place screamed money.

"Go away."

It was Lex, she had no doubt. That sad, rejected voice was back and she felt deflated from her confrontation with the little girl.

"Hey. It's me, Peyton. I heard you were back."

"Peyton?"

"Yeah. Can you open the door?"

It was silent on the other side of the door for a bit.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because when you see me, you won't want to be friends anymore."

Peyton's considerably younger forehead rested against the door and she let out a breath.

"That's a silly idea and you know it, Lex. You could look like Devilicious himself and I'd still be your friend."

It was quiet, and then the door swung open and Peyton had to catch herself from falling in the room.

"It's Devil-ICUS. Why can you never get that right?"

And he was bald. Entirely. As if he shaved diligently every day. But he was still a young boy. One that had lived through something probably terrifying, and there was no reason for any of these kids to tease him for it.

Peyton gave him a lopsided grin.

"I don't know. Why can't you get that you're stuck with me as a friend forever?"

Lex just studied her face for a moment, as if he could find the truth written there, and Peyton watched as his posture finally relaxed. He lifted one brow and looked once again too mature for his age.

"You're weird," he said.

"And at your service." Peyton did a little bow and courtly hand wave before straightening and grinning. "So, what do you want to do today?"

She didn't have time to worry about this not being a dream. At least, not while she was entertaining a lonely little boy. They played knights and cops and Indiana Jones, and Peyton even made sure to be heroic once in while this time. Lex just seemed to drink it all up like a dehydrated survivor. It made Peyton really wonder if he had any other friends his age. She didn't think she really counted.

They were once again in a lull, with Peyton resting against the bed board, when she got up the courage to ask.

"Hey Lex."

The boy looked up at her from the book he'd procured.

"Who do you play with when I'm not around?"

He seemed puzzled by the question and held his book tighter.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she started, "I've been gone a long time. Who do you play with when I'm gone?"

"You haven't been gone, it's school time," he said. "I have. And..." He blushed slightly and looked away from her. "And no one really likes to play with me but you."

Peyton felt her stomach rush down.

"Lex, we've only played that one other time. When we met in the office building. Are you telling me you haven't had any friends since then?"

This time he looked down at her not with sadness, but true confusion.

"What are you talking about? We see each other all the time. We both go to school here."

Peyton felt her skin run cold. Her maybe-dream was becoming too involved. She was _not_ eight years old! She was a grown woman living with a roommate with a semi-fulfilling job. She had to test this-this maybe-dream. There had to be a way to know. How long had she even been here? Two hours?

"You're right, you're right," she said. "Just making sure you won't forget me."

"Never," he said. And Peyton somehow knew he really meant it.

But she didn't dwell long on it, because the way her heart was suddenly beating so fast had her distracted and short of breath. Her tiny, stubby fingers curled in and out of her fist. There had to be a way to know!

And then she spotted a tiny figurine on Lex's desk. It was a roman soldier, standing at the ready with sword drawn and shield up. She had an idea.

Crossing over to the desk, she began to rummage around his things. _Some paper, letters, a book, more figurines._

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Do you have a letter opener? Or a pin, or something?" She didn't look up from her blatant disregard for personal privacy. He was a kid. They didn't know about it.

"Um, in the drawer..."

She quickly pulled open the drawer and saw the letter opener lying on top and let out a little snort. What kind of pretentious private school even let children keep letter openers? They could do something stupid, like cut themselves.

In one quick motion, Peyton ran the letter opener across the flesh at the base of her thumb and watched the blood well up. It stung.

It stung and she was bleeding and she wasn't waking up.

Lex flew off of his bed and snatched the letter opener from her hands.

"What are you doing? Are you stupid? Why would you do that?"

And when she looked up at the boy, she could see behind his first layer of anger, there was a fearful concern.

"Listen," she explained. "I promise I wasn't trying to hurt myself. I just have to know something."

"Know what," he demanded.

Peyton tried to think of an explanation, but was coming up short. He wouldn't believe anything she told him.

"I just have to know if all this is...real. Maybe I'll explain someday."

And he looked _angry_ at her. His small fist was curled around the handle of the letter opener and his fierce gaze was too intimidating for someone of his age. Peyton actually shifted on her feet a bit.

"My father says people who hurt themselves _are weak,_ " he said. "He says they might as well finish the job because if they can't handle living, then maybe they shouldn't."

Peyton bristled at his tone and words. What kind of father did this kid have?

"You listen and you listen close, Lex. Your father is wrong. People like that need help. They need to know that someone cares about them. What they're doing is wrong, yes, but that doesn't mean we abandon them. We _love_ them, because that's what makes us human. And that _wasn't_ what I was doing. I just... You wouldn't understand, ok? Just know that I would _never_ do that."

Lex was leaning a bit away from her; his grip on the letter opener was slack. Peyton maintained eye contact as his gaze traveled all over her face again.

"Tell me," he said. "Tell me your secret. You can trust me. I promise."

Peyton deflated a bit more.

"It's, it's not a secret, per say."

She blinked. Her ceiling greeted her.

Her alarm was going off, loud and shrill. Peyton slammed the off switch and noted that it had been going off for about ten minutes. She rubbed her hand over her face and kneaded her forehead. Her palm came down too firmly and she flinched. Pulling down her hand she inspected her palm and sucked in a breath through her teeth.

There was a thin, shallow cut beneath her thumb. A tiny bit of blood had dried around the edges.

One breath, two, it wasn't enough. It was like her lungs couldn't hold enough. It was cold in her room, in her body. Her hands were trembling.

"Clar-"

It was hard to speak. The words were getting stuck in her swelling throat.

"Clara!"

She could hear her friend thump around the living room and then her footsteps as she rushed down the hall. The closer the footsteps got to her bedroom, the faster her heart beat. By the time the doorknob was turning, she was gasping for air.

"Peyton? Peyton!"

Her friend rushed over and tried to help support her sitting up. Her friends hands felt so hot through her pajamas.

"Peyton. You need to calm down, okay? Deep breaths. In through the nose and out through the mouth, can you do that for me?"

Peyton nodded as she tried to follow her friends instructions. Eventually, focusing on breathing worked and Clara backed up to give her some space. Peyton looked up at her friend and swallowed. She hadn't even been awake for half an hour and already she felt exhausted.

"What just happened?"

Clara went back to rubbing circles on her back.

"I think you just had a panic attack. You ever have that before?"

Peyton shook her head no. One more shuddering breath and her stomach felt normal again.

"Do you know what might have caused it? I mean, you just woke up."

She couldn't help but glance at her palm and wonder if she should admit she was going crazy. But Clara, as much of a sister as she was, wouldn't even believe her. It would just worry her, and she already dealt with enough with working the night shift at the hospital.

"I don't know," she said. "It might just be stress from work piling up. Maybe I'll just take today off." Clara nodded and got up.

"That might be a good idea. You could use a day off. I'm just going to head to bed. If you need me again, just call. You know I'm a light sleeper."

Peyton was not planning on waking Clara up for anything, but nodded to appease her anyway. It was usually easier to just pretend that you agreed with whatever she said when you lived with her.

After Clara left, Peyton made quick work of calling in sick, despite the heavy sighs of inconvenience coming from the other end of the phone. They could survive without her for _one day_ , she was sure. And really, if she went in in her state, she wouldn't be much use. She couldn't stop staring at the cut under her thumb. There was a cut. It hadn't been there when she fell asleep. It was there when she woke up.

Sitting on the couch in her living room, she stared at the puckered skin.

"I cut myself in a dream."

But it couldn't be just a dream then, could it. She tried to convince herself that it was a coincidence and maybe she'd just cut herself on something in her sleep. But she was usually a light sleeper in the mornings. And she'd made the conscience decision to cut herself; she had felt the sting.

Peyton studied the living room, examined all of her belongings sitting out, felt the cotton of the couch beneath her.

" _This_ is real," she said to herself. "So, so what's going on?"

She grew up here. She spent her time _here_. In this world. Cold flutters threatened to overtake her stomach again.

And yet. Yet, everything was just as clear, just as firm and tactile, in the dream world. She could still remember every moment and emotion with startling clarity. How could that be real too? It couldn't. Peyton shook her head and rubbed at her scalp. She needed help. Maybe she did need to see someone.

Even though it was still early, she couldn't go back to sleep so she puttered around the house getting ready for the day. After she'd gotten dressed, she sat down with breakfast and her laptop to do some research. If Clara ever looked through the browser history and wondered about the odd searches about dreams, she'd just tell her friend it was for novel research.

She tried looking up the name _Alexander Luthor_ as well, but nothing close to the little boy or his sketchy dad popped up. Not that she really expected anything. The only conclusion she came to was that she wasn't going to be drinking apple juice before bed. She didn't need dreams anymore vivid than what she'd already been experiencing.

So all her research basically amounted to...absolutely nothing. Peyton sighed and sat back in her chair. Once again she ran a hand through her hair.

Maybe some tangible sources would be of more help. Like the library or a mental health clinic. Determined now, she got up and grabbed her keys and purse before shuffling outside. Library first. Then she'd see about a shrink. She didn't think she could handle any more of these dreams. What if they lasted longer and longer? What if she was hurt in them? What if...they ended up not being dreams? Another deep, shaky breath shuddered into her lungs and she shook off the tremulous thoughts. No time for that now.

The library had little to offer her in the way of new information. It was the first time the place had ever let her down, even if it wasn't technically at fault. Sure there were scores of books on dreams and interpretations, lucid dreaming, hallucinations, and schizophrenia, but nothing really matched up with what she was facing. It was maddening. Peyton closed a thick hardback book on the study of out of body experiences and sat back in her chair with a huff. It was noon now. Noon and she was no closer to an answer other than...than maybe it wasn't a dream.

She didn't like that answer.

It didn't make sense. It didn't _fit_. The world was built on logic, reason, and the laws of physics. This ripped apart all those beliefs. It wasn't _right._

Deciding to take a break, she left for a nearby cafe to recoup and silence her barking stomach.

She sat alone at a table and sipped at the largest sized caffeinated drink the shop had. Hot and bitter, it rolled down her throat and sent a warmth up through her stomach. She let the aftertaste sit on her tongue in between sips. No matter how hard she tried, she could not shake the little red-headed boy from her mind. He'd burned himself there, it seemed. Even if it ended up being a dream all along, Peyton wasn't sure she'd be free of his despondent face. The thought of him sad made her heart ache. She'd always had a soft spot for children in need, and despite his father's obvious wealth, Lex seemed to be in more need than some.

When she finally reached the dregs at the bottom of her cup and finished off her coffee cake, Peyton decided to head home and banish all the stray thoughts from her mind with some serious house cleaning. She might as well do something useful on her day off, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Peyton paced.

Her shared home was so clean that it sparkled and Clara had left for her shift a few hours prior. Peyton had to go back to work in the morning, but she was terrified of going to sleep. These  _ not _ dreams were plaguing her and she didn't want to experience them anymore. Whatever they were, they couldn't be good and she really didn't need her consciousness wandering off to some other realm. Or whatever it was that was going on.

The cut on her hand was still a visible, pale pink and Peyton rubbed at it as she made another lap around the couch.

“Ok,” she muttered to herself. “I haven't had any apple juice today and got plenty of exercise cleaning, maybe I won't dream.”

Her pacing came to a halt as she gazed into the adjoining kitchen and spied the cabinet that held both hers and Clara's vitamins. Peyton frowned, her right leg bouncing in anxiety as she thought.

“Maybe a little NyQuil wouldn't hurt.”

 

Part of her felt guilty as she poured the recommended dosage into the small plastic cup. But really, she reasoned, she wasn't addicted to the stuff. Some people did crazier things for a good night's sleep. It wasn't like she was going to make a habit of it.

The sharp green liquid left a bitter tang on her tongue as she downed the medication in one quick shot. She grimaced as it settled in her stomach and was reminded of how little she enjoyed cough syrup in the first place.

“Here's to hoping.”

 

Peyton prepared for bed slowly, going so far as to brush her hair a hundred times in an attempt to stall. But eventually the time and medication joined forces and she slid under her sheets trying not to think at all. She set her alarm for ten minutes early and turned the volume all the way up.

 

[]

“Have you been listening to a word I'm saying? Focus, Peyton; this is important.”

Peyton jerked, her back hitting something solid and she blinked and took in the room. She found herself surrounded by rich wooden bookcases, countless books, and an irritated woman in a pantsuit. She was sitting at a table now. Open books and loose paper were spread around her and Peyton groaned. 

“Not again.”

“You will do it until you have it mastered. Now once more, tell me what a merger is.”

Peyton looked down at the handwriting on the paper in front of her and guessed she was probably somewhere around the sixth grade based off the penmanship.

“A merger is the combining of two or more companies. Usually one company surrenders their stock for securities in the the acquiring company. It's a mutually come to decision by both parties. Can I go now?”

The woman appeared stunned by her answer and Peyton wondered at how this conversation had been going beforehand.

“I suppose so. But be here after your last class! We still need to practice proper dinner behavior.”

Peyton scrambled out of the chair and bee-lined it to a set of double doors. It seemed in this world she was still being subjected to some sort of pretentious schooling.

She was hungry, now that the lady had brought up lunch, and she wondered fleetingly if she'd ever be able to find the cafeteria. Or kitchen, or dining hall, or whatever this uppity school boasted.

Cliques of students passed her by, a few even waved, but Peyton recognized none of them. Something in her bra buzzed and she yelped while desperately trying to pull the object out from a crisp, white button up blouse. It was a small flip phone.

Oh gosh; a flip phone.

Tentatively she opened it and put it to her ear.

“Hello?”

An equally young, feminine voice responded to her.

“Peyton! Where are you? We're saving a table. Don't tell me you got kept from lunch again!”

 

Oh no, she was supposed to be friends with this little girl and she was already flustered enough to be irritated just by her tone of voice.

“Um, I'm on my way,” she said. She glanced around the hall for some sort of direction but found nothing. “Don't wait for me though,” she added, “I-uh- might be a second.”

The girl on the other end scoffed in either amusement or annoyance.

“We never do!”

 

Peyton scowled as she snapped the flip phone shut. Whoever possessed this body when she wasn't here had awful taste in friends.

A flash of something caught her eye and Peyton turned to see a brief glimpse of a familiar face under a ball cap turn a corner. She perked up at the idea of seeing the only person she sort of knew and took off after the person.

“Lex? Hey, Lex!”

It took a few calls, but he finally slowed when she caught up with him. He turned to face her in what seemed like reluctance and Peyton lost enthusiasm at the impatient look on his face. She slowed to a halt and felt suddenly unsure as he frowned at her.

“What do you want, Peyton?”

“I, um, sorry, is something wrong?”

He almost glared at her, and Peyton wasn't sure how to proceed. She hadn't seen this kid in what were years to him. Perhaps she had been being a bit presumptuous in assuming he'd welcome her warmly at all. 

“Usually you want something when you're talking to me.”

Her mouth dropped open in dismay at his statement and she took half a step back as the information sunk in.

“Oh.”

 

So this other “Peyton” probably fit in with these other rich kids rather well. The thought dismayed her, and her eyebrows tugged together and lips twitched down before she tried to smooth out the expression. Lex scoffed and shook his head, Peyton reached for his shoulder just as he was turning to walk away.

“Hey, listen. I'm sorry,” she said, “for whatever sh- for how ...I act.”

He twisted to look at her, his expression was still guarded, but surprise flickered in the depths of his gray eyes. She assumed that apologizing wasn't something this girl did often. After a moment's hesitation, he shook off her hand and nodded.

“Sure; whatever.”

 

Peyton let him walk away after that. She felt more confused than ever. It was like she had been sucked into some  _ Mean Girls _ twilight zone and couldn't escape. She really tried not to think about the fact that she was taking over someone else's life every time she woke up here.

Someone else who had the exact same name and face as her?

Peyton shook her own head and started walking in the opposite direction down the hall. There still wasn't any signage pointing in the direction of the cafeteria, and she wandered the halls longer than she would have liked searching for it. Eventually she followed a group of chirpy teens and finally came to a set of arching double doors with the scent of fresh bread and rich meat wafting out through the seams of the doorframe. By then, it seemed a lot of people were leaving and she rushed to fix a plate and wolf the food down. 

Why was she hungry in the first place? She never ate late at night. Or, rather, she'd already eaten before going to bed.

It was much later than the allotted lunch hour when Peyton finally found her way back to the library she'd first found herself in. She had no idea what this girl's class schedule was supposed to be, and consoled herself with the thought that one day of absence wouldn't derail the girl's education.

Truth be told, she was only planning on staying in the library until classes were obviously released for the day. She wasn't feeling up to learning “dining etiquette” for an afternoon when it had no real impact for her. She'd gotten her high school diploma and then some. She'd earned her meager adult freedoms!

Instead she tried to look through the science section of the library, as well as the selection they had on brain functions, to see if they had any different information on what may be happening to her. After three hours of poring over page after page until her eyes felt bloodshot, she still came up with nothing. She'd actually become sidetracked by a series of articles about a meteor shower that had struck a small, country town years ago when the school rang its last bell for the day.   

 

At the sight of students starting to file out of the library, Peyton remembered that the tutor would be back soon and expecting her. She still didn’t want to have to deal with them. She left all the books she gathered on the table and darted out of the library and into the busy hall. Following the flow of students to find the front doors of the school was easy. It was once she reached the exit that she realized she had no idea where she was going. Peyton didn’t know where she was supposed to live, she had no keys or a book bag or ID card to help her. 

“Peyton!”   
Swiveling around at the sound of her name, Peyton was able to spot a brunette girl making a beeline towards her. She paused to let the girl catch up and noticed she was carrying an extra leather tote. The scowl on the girl’s face made her a bit uneasy. 

“What the hell, Peyton? You skipped lunch and ditched the rest of your classes and didn’t even tell me? I had to carry your bag around and everything, because I’m just a great friend like that. What were you doing? If you went and had fun without me-”

Peyton pulled the bag from the girl’s grip and interrupted her mid rant. 

“I didn’t go anywhere,” she said. “I, uh, just needed a break today?”

The girl scowled and her, her lips twisting up in a doubtful pout as she squinted up at Peyton. 

“Then where are you going,” the girl asked. Her tone was accusing and Peyton bristled. “You always go back to the dorm to change out of these dumb uniforms. Where’re you off to in such a hurry?”

Oh! A dorm! Peyton supposed that made sense for how big the school looked and how much families probably paid to keep their kids here. She hesitated only a moment. 

“Looking for you! Obviously. Thanks for getting my bag. I can’t believe I forgot it.”

“Hopefully you two didn’t forget about the party tomorrow night.”

 

A new voice joined the conversation, and this was was distinctively more masculine. The brunette girl adopted a dreamy, doe-eyed look and Peyton shifted to see a blond boy leering at them in a way that was supposed to be charming. Even if she hadn’t experienced this school, the boy’s whole demeanor screamed “privileged”. There was just something in the way he held himself that said he was good-looking and knew it and knew that girls knew it. Peyton tilted her head to the side. 

“Party?”   
The girl next to her tried to subtly elbow her in the gut. 

“Of course we haven’t, Oliver! It’s all anyone’s been talking about all week; we’ll definitely be there.”

His grin widened and he winked cockily at them. Peyton tried not to look like she’d just sucked on a lemon. 

“Good to hear. I’d hate if you ladies missed it.” 

The girl who was supposedly her friend smiled like a madwoman as Oliver left, followed by a gaggle of teens. He was probably one of the richer kids at this school. Or the most charming. Peyton wasn’t exactly sure how these social hierarchies worked. When the group was out of hearing range she was assaulted by a few frustrated slaps from the girl next to her. 

“Party?” The girl mocked Peyton’s questioning tone. “What were you thinking? Now is not the time to be playing hard to get!”

“Ow! Knock it off. What are you talking about?”  
“We finally get invited to a party, and not just a party! No! An Oliver Queen party, and what do you do? Almost blow it by acting like you’re too good to even remember it’s a thing.”

  
Peyton grimaced and shifted as the students around them thinned.

“Can we talk about this back in the dorm?”   
The girl’s head popped to attention as he eyes darted around the courtyard, as if someone might have been eavesdropping and nodded. 

“You’re right. There might be professors around. Come on.”   
She did just what Peyton had hopped and pulled her eagerly along by the elbow. Peyton smiled smugly when the girl couldn’t see. 

 

Back in the dorm room, Peyton waited until the girl made it obvious whose side of the room was who’s before she dropped her bag on a bed. 

So they were roommates, then? There were a lot of pictures tacked to the wall of them together. Peyton wasn’t sure how long she could go without using the girl’s name when, to her relief, she saw a polaroid with “Annalise + Peyton = BFFS” written on the bottom of it. 

Annalise began changing out of her uniform, and Peyton followed suit. Although a bit

dated, all articles of clothing were obviously top of the line and the most fashionable for the year. She settled on the simplest pieces she could find, some jeans and a flowy blouse. 

“But for real,” Annalise continued as she checked her own flip phone. “You’ve been weird today. You’re not freaking out about Oliver noticing you, are you?”   
Peyton skewered her face.

“Ew.”  
“Ew?”  
Annalise spun around and stared at her as if she’d just proclaimed that she hated puppies and kittens. 

“Did you just say _‘ew’_ about Oliver Queen? Who you’ve been practically drooling over all year? You’re the one who made sure we got into this party! _An eighth grade_ party. Do you know how hard that is for us lowly seventh graders?”  
Quickly, she smoothed her expression out and sighed. 

“I meant  _ ‘ew’  _ as in ‘ew, how could you ever see me spazzing out?’”

She took a gamble with that assumption, but she figured any girl who was bold enough to charm an older peer had to have some level of confidence. Annalise continued to look disbelieving. 

“Right.”   
  


Peyton ignored the look. What did it matter to her? She wouldn’t be dealing with this girl for much longer, and she definitely wouldn’t be here by the time the party rolled around tomorrow. In fact, she was hoping to hear her alarm clock any moment now. 

Of course it refused to go off now that she wanted it to. 

 

When evening rolled around and Annalise informed her it was dinner time, Peyton kindly

declined. The girl had been talking incessantly since they’d walked in the room, and she didn’t think she could handle another hour over food. It appeared that this Peyton actually kept a stash of food in her desk, and she told the friend that she was eating in tonight. There was homework to be done if she wanted to go to that party, because her parents were really on her back about college. 

She didn’t think Annalise bought it, but she didn’t care. Peyton actually felt tired, which was weird if she was sleeping and this was a dream. If she doubted it wasn’t truly a dream before, she was having trouble with convincing herself of it now. 

When Annalise left, begrudgingly alone, Peyton dug through the other her’s dresser until she found night clothes and showered. She tried not to look too long in the mirror. It still weirded her out to see herself as a child again. It wasn’t natural. 

For the rest of the evening she snacked, snooped, and loitered. Really, her alarm should have gone off by now. Shouldn’t it? It had been hours. Surely the amount of time passing in her world was an entire night by now. She still wasn’t sure how the timelines matched up. Every time she came back here, years had passed. 

She really didn’t have a choice but to wait it out. But her stomach still rolled with every passing minute and she gnawed on her lip with every blink that didn’t reveal her blaring alarm clock or popcorn ceiling.

“Maybe I just need to sleep?”   
Sleeping seemed to be what got her here each time, but not back out. That part was irregular and unpredictable. But still, it was worth a shot. And if there was a curfew at this school then Annalise had probably chosen to ignore it. 

Peyton crawled onto the bed that was supposed to be hers and tried to curl up under the thick comforter. 

She closed her eyes. 

 

There was music. Peyton groaned and reached out to smack the  _ off _ button on her alarm. Her hand met air, though, and she frowned with her eyes still crusted shut. Peeling them open, she was met with the sight of a dancing thirteen year old girl who was trying to sing while putting on mascara. 

Peyton felt suddenly cold under the hot bedding. 

“Oh good, you're up.”

She could feel her mouth open and close stupidly without producing any sound. Light shone in from the small window across from the bed and birds chirped happily in morning song. 

“No. No, no, no!”   
Annalise rolled her  eyes. 

“Sorry.”

She turned down the music and sat huffily at her vanity, apparently deciding to give her the cold shoulder. Peyton didn’t notice and wouldn’t have cared if she had. 

Throwing off the comforter, she dashed to the connected bathroom and clutched the sink as she stared into the mirror. Wide frightened eyes, a rounded face that lacked the mature cheekbones she grew into, and gangly limbs were reflected back at her. 

She was still in her thirteen year old body. She was still in this world that wasn’t hers. This couldn’t be happening! That feeling creeped back up and lodged itself in her throat: the room was too small, a guillotine was about to fall across her neck, she had no control over anything. 

Running off panicked reflex, Peyton slammed the bathroom door open and darted out of the room in nothing but a pair of sweats and a loose shirt. Out of the room, down the hall, out of the building, and out onto the grounds. Soft yellow light was still spilling onto the damp grass and that post dawn silence still hung over the atmosphere as she ran until she collapsed under a nearby tree. The preppy school was still here. She was still here. She was still here and it was wrong, wrong, wrong! 

Peyton felt like a new rug had just been pulled out from under her. And instead of falling onto the floor, she was falling down a pit with spikes at the bottom. Her heart was pounding an unsteady rhythm as she buried her face in her knees and tried not to cry. 

She couldn’t afford another panic attack. She had to figure a way out of this and make it stop happening! 

 

“What happened?”   
Peyton snapped her head up. She hadn’t seen anyone in her mad dash out here, and she didn’t think she was so out in the open to be instantly noticeable to passersby. But there were legs in front of her that led up to a familiar face.  

“Lex?”   
He shifted, as if unsure, and looked around before lowering himself next to her. Peyton watched him still not really able to feel anything other than panic. 

“You’re crying,” he said. “I’ve never seen you do that before.”

She wiped at her eyes and, sure enough, a few tears smeared on the back of her hand. Peyton didn’t know what to say. Her bottom lip quivered so she bit down on it, harshly. Lex’s eyes were burning a hole in the side of her face as she sat silent. After a moment he scoffed. 

“I don’t know why I thought you’d act any different.”

Peyton saw him moved to stand out of her peripheral vision and something hot and panicked shot up her spine. She didn’t want to be alone. He was just a kid…. But still; she didn’t know anyone else. 

“I’m scared.”

He paused a few feet away and turned back to look at her. His eyes were sharp and searching, pouring over her face and probably looking for any trace of lie. Peyton tried to shake off the tightness in her muscles and ease up on the pressure of her fingernails digging into her palms. 

“I’m not who you think I am, ok?”   
Lex sat back down next to her at that. 

“What are you talking about? This better not be some prank or-”  
“It’s not,” she insisted. “Ugh, what am I doing? You’re just a kid!” 

She saw the frown that tugged at his lips. He seemed in thought or remembrance for a moment before he spoke again. 

“You’ve called me that once or twice before and I’m older than you. What’s going on?”  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

 

Why was she doing this? This rich kid couldn’t help her. There was no excuse for her to use him like this, emotional breakdown or no. He didn’t know she was really in her twenties. What she needed to find was an actual adult. Preferably one with a science or mental health background. He grabbed her arm after she’d started to zone out again. 

“I’ll believe you,” he said. “You can tell me.”   
Peyton made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. 

 

She was taken back to the first time she’d met him; he’d been so small then, but he’d had the same look in his eye: a sad, hopeful gaze that hinted at desperation. There was still a gaping need in this kid’s life, and nothing about this school or these people were filling it. He wore a baseball cap at all times and in all places, it seemed. That could only mean the bullying hadn’t stopped. And whoever Peyton was when she wasn’t here didn’t seem to be helping any. 

His expression told her he was eager to listen, maybe even eager to help. Her lips twisted upwards the tiniest bit. It seemed he’d kept that heart she’d seen in him before. 

“Please.” 

His almost vulnerable tone and her desperation sealed it. 

 

Peyton told him all the information she knew. And it sounded crazy, but Lex sat quietly and listened. Still, she felt no relief at the end of her story. If anything there was just guilt. Because she was a grown woman and she shouldn’t be even burdening this kid with her problems. She knew better. What could he do for her? Nothing. 

“I shouldn’t have told you all that,” she said after a moment of silence. “Hey, never mind, just for-”

“You’re saying that you’ve been here longer than the other times?”   
Peyton stiffened and gave Lex a look. She couldn’t tell if he believed her or was mocking her. There was no real reason for him to believe her. No one in her world would. And lord knew she was going to get a cranial exam first thing if she’d ever just  _ wake up. _

“Yeah.” 

He nodded as if just accepting that answer and Peyton’s face skewed to the side in confusion. 

“You don’t actually believe me do you? I just told you the craziest story anyone has probably ever heard.”

Lex shrugged.

“I’ve seen weird things before. I got caught in a meteor shower, remember?” 

“Not quite the same.”

“Well,” he continued on without care for her scathing dismissal, “did you do anything different before bed? Something that might’ve made you stay longer?” 

Peyton shook her head.

“I cleaned, read, brushed teeth, normal stuff. And-oh. Crap. I wonder-”  
“Wonder what?”  
He sat up straighter and leaned forward, Peyton shifted back and shot him a look that was meant to say _“chill”._ And then she grimaced. 

“I might’ve taken some NyQuil to try and sleep...deeper. Hey! Don’t judge me, ok? I was desperate. Still am.”

 

Lex was quiet a moment longer; Peyton could tell he was really thinking about something. 

“So, the first time I met you, and when I first came back after ...the accident, those were you?”

“Yes.”

“And every other time has just been some other Peyton? She never mentioned missing chunks of time, or waking up in an adult body.”

Peyton shrugged. 

“I have no idea. I still might just be crazy and hallucinating all this.”

“Or,” he suggested, “maybe you're supposed to be the real Peyton, but you got mixed up.”

 

Peyton didn't find that plausible and told him so. Best case scenario she was having some hallucinations that she could take pills for. Worst case, she was stealing a young girl’s body every time she showed up here. Peyton groaned and rubbed at her face.

“I just want it to stop.”

“I like you better.”   
She snorted through her nose lightly and shot him a close lipped smile. 

“Well, thanks. I really am sor-”

 

Lex was gone. She was staring up into the frightened face of her roommate as Clara shook her forcefully. 

“Peyton? Peyton! Please wake up- Oh thank goodness!”    
She blinked in dazed confusion and her eyes slid over to her alarm clock. It read two thirty-five.

She was so fired. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm finally back with the next chapter. (Writing two stories at once is *so* fun...)
> 
> Enjoy the next installment! And, as always, feedback is appreciated! :)
> 
> Thank you to SleeplessApricot for leaving a review. It helped motivate me so much! <3

Clara didn’t give Peyton a choice about going to the hospital. The minute Peyton proved she knew her own name and the date, Clara shoved her in her old station wagon and sped off to the nearest clinic. Peyton didn’t argue. She was still trembling after finding out that she’d slept until well after noon, and after being told that Clara had been trying to wake her for five minutes before she had finally stirred.

“I’m sorry you had to be disturbed when you should be sleeping,” Peyton said. “I could have driven myself.”

“Shut up.” Clara rolled her eyes. “I’m just glad you have me as your emergency contact. Can you imagine if you had your mom down first? She’s over an hour away.”

Peyton’s eyes went wide as she let go of a shaky breath.

“You’re right,” she said. “Can you imagine if my mom found out? Oh my gosh, she would freak.”

Clara winced.

“No, please- no. Clara, please tell me you didn’t call her. Oh no! When did you even have time?”  
“I was freaking out, ok,” Clara snapped. “I thought maybe she’d know if there was medical stuff in your family! You slipped into a coma or something, Peyton! What did you expect me to do? She deserves to know.”   
Peyton groaned and buried her head in her hands.

“She’s coming, isn’t she.”

“I think she was in the car before I hung up. Your dad too.”  
“Oh, lord.”  


The hospital was in a lull when they arrived, but Clara went screeching into a parking spot like they had to race three gurneys for the last few rooms. Peyton was feeling better, though still thoroughly worried, and was able to keep a calm head while Clara crashed into the front check-in desk of the ER. The woman behind the counter appeared surprised.

“Clara! I thought you had the night shift.”

“I do, but my friend needs to see someone right now. Probably a neurologist too, to be safe. Who’s in?”

The nurse began handing over a clipboard with the standard check-in paperwork which Peyton accepted while Clara continued to stand in on her behalf.

“Well, Dr. Rosenquist is in, as well as Dr. Adams. I’m not sure who’s upstairs.”

Clara waved her hand in dismissal.

“Dr. Rosenquist should be good. Do you have that filled out yet?”   
Peyton scowled.

“Give me one second. I don’t exactly know how to explain what’s going on.”

She chewed her lip as she ticked off a few boxes and scribbled a note in the designated area on the back of the page, then passed the clipboard back to the nurse.

“You’ll be called back when a doctor is available. Shouldn’t be too long; it’s not busy today. Not yet at least.”  
She thanked the woman and followed Clara over to the waiting area to park herself in one of the uncomfortable plastic seats in an exercise of patience.

Peyton slumped in the chair as she waited and sighed. Despite sleeping until two, she felt exhausted already. But more in the way that stress exhausts you than actual tiredness. There was a pulling, heaviness to the feeling and it wasn’t helped with the knowledge that her parents would eventually be bursting through the hospital doors.

The quiet murmurings of the hospital filled the room for a few minutes before Clara spoke again.

“What’s going on, Peyton? This is the second time you’ve slept in way later than normal, and the other day you woke up with a panic attack? Is work going that badly?”

“No.” Peyton turned to find Clara’s worried gaze locked on her. She ran a hand through her tangled hair and wondered about how much she should really say. How much truth could she tell before people thought she was crazy?

“I don’t know what’s going on,” she said. “I’ve been having long… dreams. I think.”

“Dreams?”

“Ugh. I don’t know.”

Peyton looked back to Clara and tried to smile.

“Go home, Clar. Get some sleep. My parents will be here soon enough and they can drive me back home. Just leave the key under the mat.”

Clara frowned, but she looked more tired than Peyton felt now that she was actually looking at her.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“You’ll tell me everything the doctor says?”

“Every word. I need your medical jargon knowledge anyway.”  
Clara snorted in forced amusement.

“Alright.”  
They exchanged a quick hug before Clara left, and shortly after that the nurse called Peyton back to see the doctor.

 

Peyton, like most people, wasn’t fond of visiting the doctor. She hadn’t ever had a tragic experience, and she didn’t necessarily hate it, but it was generally a hassle and could get quite awkward. She had a feeling now would be one of those visits to get awkward.

There was a knock on the door and it was pushed open with a _squeak_ before she could even say ‘come in’. A balding, older gentleman smiled at her as he closed the door behind him and held out a hand.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Rosenquist. I’d ask how you’re feeling but, well, you’re in the ER.”

Peyton chuckled and nodded.

“True. Although it’s not really when I’m awake that’s the problem.”

His face shifted into a more professional gaze after she said that, and he glanced down at his notes.

“Right. Let’s get straight to it. It seems like you’ve been having trouble waking up lately?”  
He let the question hang for her to answer, and Peyton shifted uncomfortably on the paper-lined bench. She’d been meaning to talk to a doctor. Really, she had. She needed this. It was just, her story felt so silly! To tell another person felt like sealing her fate at a mental institution. Or at least lifelong therapy. Maybe they’d even think she was just making it up. Dr. Rosenquist waited patiently, his gray mustache ticking as he sniffed, and she sighed.

“Yes,” she admitted. “At least three times now, I think, I’ve not been able to wake up like I usually do. I’m usually a morning person, actually, so it’s weird.”

He jotted down a note, humming as he followed along.

“Any other symptoms you’ve noticed with that?”  
Peyton bit her lip. Her fingernails curled into her palm. She winced.

“Dreams.”

“Dreams?”  
“I mean. I’ve been dreaming a lot. When it’s happened, I’ve been waking up in the middle of them.”

It didn’t quite feel like dreaming, never really had if she thought about it, but it was the easiest way to explain it. And she really didn’t know what it was anyway. It could very well be dream related things she’d never heard of. Even if that idea tasted sour when she thought it.

“That sounds like it could be a possible REM disorder. Usually it takes more effort to wake someone from the deep stages of sleep, but not quite the effort you noted it took Clara. But we can’t jump to conclusions.”

He did a brief examination of her then that didn’t seem like it would help, and gave her a referral to a sleep specialist. If they couldn’t help he said the next step would be going to a neurologist. He hoped they’d be able to find the problem before then.

Peyton hoped so too.

 

She was just turning from making an appointment for the sleep specialist when she heard it. The sliding doors hissed open and a frantic voice darted through.

“Peyton? Peyton!”

 

Peyton sucked in a deep breath, let it out, and turned around.

 

A woman a good five inches shorter than herself was barreling towards her with a wide face set with worry. Peyton widened her stance and opened her arms as her mother fell into her. She squeezed Peyton as if she’d almost died instead of just had trouble waking up and then let her go to cup her face.

“Are you ok? What happened? Clara called and said you were in a coma!”

“I wasn’t in a coma, mom.”

“What did the doctor say,” her father asked. He had always been the more grounded, rational one of her parents. Peyton could still see the way his eyes were pinched in concern, but he was keeping a level head and waiting for the facts. She squeezed her mom’s hands fondly and sighed.

“They don’t know exactly what is going on yet. I’m being referred out to a sleep specialist for some tests. They’ll monitor my sleep for a night and go from there.”

“Tonight, right?” Her mother pressed. “They're going to figure this out as quick as they can, aren't they? Oh, Peyton, this isn't like you. You've always been my morning sunshine girl.”

Peyton held her mother’s hand and began leading her parents toward the exit.

“Yes, actually. They had a cancellation and the doctor wants results sooner rather than later. Clara might've had something to do with that though. Anyway, come on. We might as well make the most of your visit! Have you guys eaten yet?”

 

She made sure to take them to a local, in-the-wall place that served burgers she knew her mom would like. They ate and talked, and eventually the subject left the topic of her recent medical issues. Her father paid for the meal, despite her protests, and they decided to walk the shopping district for the rest of the afternoon. She and her mother were even polite enough to manage waiting patiently while her father was caught up in a bird feeder store.

Peyton found herself actually relaxing as the afternoon wore on. The weather was warm, she had yet another day off -which wasn’t necessarily so good- , and she was enjoying her parents company now that her mother had calmed down.

It had been a month or so since their last visit, and despite regular texting and phone calls, it was nice to see them in person. She was a bit disappointed that they hadn’t brought Jacen or Orion, but she would just go by to see them later.

“How are the twins, anyway,” she asked as they passed more outlets. “Are they out of school yet for the summer?”  
“Not yet,” her mother said. “They have a few more weeks. And they’re doing fine. They should be back from school by now. We left them a note; they should be ok.”

“They’ll be fine, Merril,” her father said. “They’re old enough to take care of themselves.”

Peyton grinned, knowing her father was right but finding amusement in imagining the twins trying to get into trouble in the few hours they had available. Orion, maybe. But Jacen would never be able to pull it off.

 

When it grew closer to dinner time, her parents dropped her back off at her rental and bid her farewell. The twins would be complaining of hunger soon and they still had a drive back home in what was sure to be rush hour traffic. Her mother demanded that Peyton keep her updated on every test or utterance from a doctor, and was expecting a phone call promptly in the morning. Peyton promised to do her best.

Clara had left a key under the mat as suggested, and Peyton tiptoed inside the house as she tried to make a quick meal as quietly as possible. She already felt bad about costing Clara some much needed sleep as it was. The last thing she wanted to do was wake her with only a few free hours left before her shift.

The burger from her late lunch was still heavy in her stomach, so she threw together a simple sandwich and nibbled on some fruit. Closer to eight o’clock she started getting ready for bed, doing all her bathroom and bed routines while still at home, and packed a bag for the morning like the doctor suggested. The sky was finally growing dim as she quietly locked the front door behind her and backed out of the driveway to head back to the clinic.

 

It was a stupid study, really, she knew this. It wasn’t pass or fail or bringing judgement down on her, but she still felt butterflies as the practitioner hooked her up to the equipment next to the bed. She still felt like she was about to do something taboo.

“Sometimes there’s a gap between days,” she called out as the nurse began to leave the room. “It doesn’t happen every night.”

The nurse paused at the door to smile at her politely.

“We’ll have to adjust for that if it happens,” he said. “We’re just trying to get a baseline reading for you in order to spot the problem. Have a good rest, Ms. Woods.”

She nodded and tried to relax.

 

This was to help her. Not condemn her. They were trying to make her better. She was

doing the right thing. And she wanted it to stop. She didn’t like being torn between realities. She didn’t like taking over a body that wasn’t truly hers.

Peyton closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

  


A nurse woke her up at six sharp. Peyton pushed herself up to her elbows and tried to blink the sleep away. A different nurse was telling her they were going to remove the equipment now, and it took her a second to figure out what that meant.

“Oh, right.”  
The drowsiness evaporated from her like it usually did and she smiled before the expression quickly dropped again.

“It didn’t happen.”

She swiveled to sit on the edge of the bed to make removing the wires and straps easier for the nurse.

“Your doctor will be able to discuss the results with you,” the nurse said.

She left the clinic feeling vaguely disappointed. Part of her had been hoping she’d be getting an instant explanation for this. That maybe her experiences could be explained away as an overactive cortex issue or some sort of prolonged REM cycle that could be helped by exercise and medication.

At least, she conceded, she would be to work on time.

  


The idea of just quitting and walking back out of the office flickered through her mind when she saw all the files already hazardly stacked in a tall pile on her desk. She eyed it distastefully as she walked passed it to her boss’s office for what was sure to be a rebuke for being ill.

Her boss was the sort of man who believed that he set the standard for the workforce and any deviation was wholly unacceptable. He’d never taken a sick day, why should anyone else? He prioritized work over meager family things, so why did anyone else think they had the right to not do so? Peyton was waiting for the day she could transfer companies.

Luckily for her, she had a doctor’s note, and he couldn’t very well legally fire her for medical emergencies. He still sneered as he read over the piece of paper.

“So you don’t get enough sleep and decided to go MIA for two days during the busiest merger we’ve gone through yet? Hmph.”

“I’m not sure what’s going on, but I am having it looked into,” she slowly explained. “You know I’m not one to purposefully skip out on work.”

“Right.” But he didn’t sound especially convinced. Peyton grit her teeth. “Look,” he continued, “I get you’re having issues, but it can’t interfere with your work. Things have already started to back up and you’re going to have to stay late to try and bring up the slack. I can’t have you missing any more days. Can you handle that?”  
“Yes,” she all but snapped. “Is there anything else, or can I start on that pile of paperwork on my desk now?”  
He scowled at her, not entirely missing her bite, and waved her away.

Peyton sank into her office chair and glared at the files. Why hadn’t she become an art teacher or something instead? Why did she have to be weird and enjoy math and business in school?

No, she shook her head; she knew what she’d do. First, she was going to get an extra hot cup of coffee. And then she was going to put such a dent in those files that her boss was going to have to eat his words. If he were capable of such a thing.

 

By lunch she had brought the pile down by a good half a foot and was in a marginally better mood. The several cups of coffee she’d consumed had helped with that as well. A few of her coworkers had come by to try and see if she was doing alright and perhaps get some better water cooler gossip, and Peyton downplayed the severity of her symptoms and what had happened to her.

Stress had caught up with her, she told them. She’d suffered a twenty-four hour bug on top of that. They believed her and went away without anything truly interesting to spread around.

By the end of the day there was only about two inches worth of stacked paper left, and she felt pretty proud of herself. Even if her boss said nothing, she’d seen the flash of surprise across his face when he left the office before her. There was a bit of triumph in that at least.

When she finally got home the house was quiet and dark, as usual. She wrote a note down for Clara about her sleep study, how they’d probably found nothing wrong but was still going in to talk about the results on Friday, and cooked herself dinner. She’d already told her mother all this during her lunch break, and she was expecting Clara to be just as frustrated as her mother had been. But it wasn’t like she could control what was happening. If she could do that, she’d just stop the dreams, or whatever was happening, herself.

She put off those thoughts as she ate and cleaned up around the house lightly. It was already late when she’d left the office, but she was able to squeeze in some reading and a few texts promising to visit home this weekend to see the twins before going to bed.

 

[]

 

“-unreasonable. Don’t you agree, Samuel?”

Peyton dropped the fork that was in her hand and wheezed. A long table stretched out on either side of her and there were delicate dishes topped with decorated foods sitting stretched out and ready for self-serve. The plate in front of her was half eaten, and her fork had fallen on top of what looked to be braised asparagus.

“Are you kidding me,” she snapped. Now? Of course it happened now! One night! That was all she got! One night when she needed this to happen the most and it was conveniently skipped! The woman who had just been speaking glanced over at her with a disapproving stare. “Really, Peyton,” she said. “Please control your temper. Oxford is a wonderful school, you’ll be able to do plenty of networking there. And it’s not for a few years anyhow, you’ll come around by then.”

She felt different this time. Less awkward and gangly and looked down to guess that she was probably another few years older this time.

 _I didn’t take any medicine this time_ , she thought to herself. _I should be ok. I’ll probably just wake up a few minutes late tops, just calm down._

 

The thought did soothe her. The day she had the panic attack, she’d only been about ten minutes late with waking up. She’d be fine. This time she wouldn’t have a panic attack.

“Can I be excused,” she asked. She looked up to see the woman who was not her mother pinching her lips together as the man who was not her father sighed and nodded his head. Peyton pushed away from the table, suddenly realizing that she was wearing a semi-formal dress and made her way to the doors that she guessed led out of the dining room.

“She has to realize that she has to consider her fut-”

“Just let her go for tonight, Merrill. Like you said; she’ll come around.”  


Peyton’s hand froze momentarily on the door handle before she continued through and fled from the area. Samuel and Merrill? Those people looked nothing like her parents, and yet they had the same names?

What was going on? Why did she keep ending up here?

 

The house could have been on the cover of _The Rich and Powerful_. Everything was pristine and magazine worthy. All pieces looked authentic to a victorian time period while incorporating modern technologies with a grace that only an interior designer and fat paycheck could achieve. Peyton jogged up a rich, wooden staircase and huddled at the top, unsure of where to go or where she was. An idea struck her, and she felt around the dress hoping that this other Peyton was like any other teen she’d ever met. She sagged in relief when she found a newer cell phone tucked away in a hidden pocket on the dress. The contact list was long, with many quirky nicknames entered into it, but she navigated straight to the ‘L’s in a desperate hope that she’d somehow find Lex’s name. Maybe this other Peyton didn’t like him, but he was still a rich kid too. They all had to know each other, right? There was some kind of ‘politeness’ or ‘power game’ rule to this, wasn’t there? They seemed like those types of families. Like a modern day Game of Thrones match was happening between companies and long lived blood lines.

Peyton almost sang when she found a “L. Luthor” as the last name listed under ‘L’. She hit the button and prayed he’d actually answer.

“Luthor.” The response was clipped, business oriented and she chewed her lip. It was not the same voice of the boy she’d spoken to the last time.

“Lex?”  
There was a sigh.

“Yes?”  
“Oh! Good! Oh my gosh, your voice finally dropped. No, not the point. What year is it?”

“Year? What are you talking about? Are you drunk again?”  
Peyton rolled her eyes.

“No. Listen, it’s, it’s me.” She whispered. “The other Peyton. Do you remember? You still believe me, don’t you? I don’t know how long it’s been but-”

“Where are you?”

His voice cut through her rambling and was suddenly more urgent and focused.   
“I don’t know. I think I was just eating with people who are supposed to be my parents? I mean, I think I’m supposed to live here? It’s an old, rich house at least. I can tell that much.”

“Stay there; that’s within driving distance.”

“Wait; what? Are you trying to come here? You don’t need to do that. I just need to know the date and maybe three facts about this girl so I can make it through the day.”

She could hear rustling and moving on the other end of the phone, and then the beep of a car being unlocked.

“You really don’t need to.”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes,” he insisted. “We can talk then. You can tell your parents we’re working on a project over break or something.”

He hung up before she could protest. At least she knew he wasn’t on the phone and driving like a lot of people tended to do now days. Or, rather, in the future?

She groaned and walked back down the stairs.

 

The people she supposed were her parents were still finishing their meal. Clearing her throat, she knocked on the doorframe and poked her head back into the room.

“Uh, hey. I told you about my classmate coming over, right?”  
That got both of their attentions, and they pierced her with the pinning stares of a parent who thinks you’re up to something.

“No,” the mother said. “Just how much notice were you planning on giving us?”  
Peyton winced.

“He’s actually on his way over now?”  
“He,” the father enunciated. “Who’s _he_?”  
She shifted, almost feeling the age she was supposed to be, but only because she wasn’t fond of lying in any aspect.

“His name is Lex Luthor, and he-”  
“Alexander Luthor!” Merrill stood from her seat with a shining in her eyes that had been absent before. “Are you friends with him now,” she asked. “Samuel, did you hear that? The Luthor boy.”  
“What project,” Samuel asked.

“Extra credit.” It was the first thing that popped into Peyton’s head. “For science. We have to complete it before class is back in session.”

 

When Merrill began calling in the help to have them prepare for their “guest’s arrival” Peyton ducked out of the room before she could be wrangled into anything. She decided to risk getting lost and searched the upstairs for the bedroom that was supposed to be hers.

There were too many doors in the house! Every time she opened one it was either a drawing room or a billiards room or a closet. It took her an entire ten minutes to find a room that appeared to be inhabited by a teenager. There were quite a few posters of boy bands on the walls and the duvet was a pale blue and lined with frills. Peyton guessed since she didn’t see any other young girls at the table, it was a safe bet that this room was supposed to be hers.

She closed the door and rummaged around the nearby dresser for a change of clothes, just because she felt silly in the formal dress. She managed to find a pair of slim jeans and a simple wrap top and slipped those on before trotting back down the stairs. There were people moving things about and scurrying around as if the governor was coming to tea instead of some teen coming over for a school project. At least, as far as they knew. Peyton had no clue as to why he was really making the effort to see her. Maybe he just needed proof she wasn’t lying?

She padded across the cool wood floors barefooted as she watched the people work. The smirk fighting to creep up on her face was hard to suppress as she wondered if all rich folk were like this. Was one’s social life really so fragile for them? Were business merger’s cancelled if your neighbor didn’t provide the right kind of tea at brunch?

 

Another twenty minutes was spent keeping out of people’s way before she heard it announced that “Mr. Luthor is here”. Peyton was almost embarrassed by all the hullabaloo caused by this visit. She’d give Lex a scolding the minute she got a chance. It had been her goal to keep a low profile if she showed back up here and he wasn’t helping with that.

One of the maids directed her towards a set of doors letting her know that Lex had had already been shown in and conversing with her “parents”. Peyton thanked the woman and pushed through the designated doors without knocking. She didn’t get a chance to hear what they’d been discussing, but she saw as Merrill’s eyes locked onto her and flashed in horrified dismay.

“Peyton! What are you doing?”  
She followed the woman’s gaze down to her clothing choices and shrugged as she looked back up.

“This was more comfortable.”  


Lex was definitely older, probably closer to sixteen or seventeen. He was dressed mostly casual as well with only slacks and a black sweater, but he was wearing shoes were she wasn’t. Peyton quirked an eyebrow at him and he smiled.

“Well,” he said, “it was an honor to meet you both. Peyton and I should probably start working on that extra credit project now though.”

“You can use the spare study,” Samuel said. “Downstairs.”  
Peyton shrugged again while truly trying not to laugh. It felt like he was playing the protective father card when that was literally the least of his worries. His real daughter was lost who-knows-where, but he was concerned about her and a sixteen year old. She tried not to grimace.

_No thank you._

 

“That’s fine,” she said instead. “Thanks!”  
That seemed to surprise both adults. They were probably expecting more of a protest from her and Peyton made a mental note to do something overdramatic before she left to make up for it.

She gestured for Lex to follow her and once the doors blocked the view to her parents she turned to him.

“I have no idea where the study is.”

“My guess is it’s the one door that’s open.”

He gestured with a nod to a room down the hall with light spilling out of the open doorway. Peyton hummed.

“Fair enough.”  


Inside the study there was an entire table of snacks and drinks all lined up and available and Peyton found it a bit ridiculous. Lex shut the door behind himself and Peyton dropped into a plush armchair with a sigh.

“Did you have to come over for proof,” she asked. “Because you could’ve just asked a question over the phone for that. You didn’t have to make a, what, half an hour drive? I’m assuming, of course, that you’re allowed to drive.”

“You haven’t come back in almost three years,” he said. “I was starting to think maybe I’d imagined that conversation with you.”

“Really? Three years? It’s only been a day for me. I only got one good night’s rest, you

know. One! And of course it’s the one night I’m getting tests done. Go figure.”

Lex frowned while shoving his hands in his pockets. Peyton noticed he wasn’t wearing ballcaps anymore. Or at least not outside of school. The look suited him, actually.

“Tests,” he prodded.

“Yeah. I sort of had issues with waking up last time I came here and I honestly have no idea what all, all _this_ is in the first place. I thought maybe a doctor could help. But of course I sleep fine the one time I need this to happen.”

“Do you really think you’re dreaming,” he asked. Peyton picked at her nails.

“I used to.”

“But not anymore?”

“Not really.”

 

He looked like he approved of that answer, or it at least it brought him some relief. When he sat down in a chair opposite of her, she was struck by how much he appeared to have matured in the day she hadn't seen him. Seeing her own siblings grow up was disorienting enough sometimes, but this literal “overnight” stuff was even more unsettling. There was a sharpness growing in his gaze that hadn't quite been there before.

“How have you been, then,” she asked. “I'm assuming everyone is going to the same school? Has she, um, the other Peyton, is she any nicer?”

His eyes tightened for a moment and Peyton twisted her lips.

“Do you know,” she said in a lighthearted tone, “that I'm pretty sure this girl doesn't want to go to Oxford? Oxford! I'd give my left leg to go, and this girl snubs her nose at it.”

Lex’s lips curled a bit and Peyton felt better.

“I stand by what I said last time,” he said. “I like you better.”

“Oh, come on. You don't even know me.”

“If you stayed longer than a day I might.”

She felt suddenly uncomfortable with his tone and where the conversation might be going. There was no real reason for him to be so interested in getting to know her. Surely by now he’d met other people who were kind and good enough friends? She remembered being a teen, and she was aware of all the confusion and overwhelming emotions that came along with that period of life. The last thing she wanted was to create any new confusions in this kid.

“I have a life you know. A job and everything, and while staying to figure out what this exactly is sounds great, I can’t keep missing work. This time I didn’t take any medication, so hopefully I’ll only be a bit late in the morning at most.”

 

He got up at that and huffed quietly at her response. She cocked her eyebrows in bemusement.

“It's not that I don't like you, kid,” she said. This time she used the word ‘kid’ purposefully. “But I don't belong here. If this is some sort of alternate universe or whatever, it's not mine to live in.”

He stuffed his hands in his pockets again and fidgeted around before sighing.

“I’m going to get a coffee. Want one?”

Peyton blinked at the change of subject and remembered the table full of food beside her.

“Oh,” she said. “Sure.”

She moved to get up but Lex waved her back and pulled out two mugs himself. He moved in front of them to pour the coffee, and Peyton was left to stare at the back of his head while she waited.

Her gaze drifted off to the side at a plate of questionable looking hors d'oeuvres as he reached for smaller pitchers.

“Cream and sugar?”

“Yes please.”

 

Peyton accepted the mug gratefully when he passed her one, and took a sip. It was good she’d said yes to cream and sugar, because whatever bean they used was strong and a bit bitter for her liking.

 

After a few swallows of the drink and letting the caffeine start it’s work, Peyton breathed deeply and spoke.

“Well, they're going to expect us to be working on something. Have any ideas?”

Lex watched as she took another drink of her coffee and fought back a tugging at his lips.

“If you're going to keep showing up here,” he said, “there are probably some things you should know. I can help with that.”


	4. Chapter 4

Peyton sat slumped in the armchair with her back against one armrest and her legs over the other. They’d been talking for a couple hours now and there was too much information swirling around in her head.

“Ok, so your dad’s name is Lionel and he runs LuthorCorp, my family,” she used air quotations around family, “runs a business called Woods Inc., and you and I have been going to the same prep school since first grade.”

Lex nodded in affirmation and she sighed as her head knocked back against the chair. There was so much to know and too much to remember. 

“The only good thing I have going for me is that I already know a lot of business management. Personal information though? Yeah. That’s going to be harder to remember.”

“If you ever get in a tight spot, all you have to do is smile pretty and change the subject. People hardly notice.”   
Peyton rolled her eyes. She was actually feeling a little drowsy as she sank further into the chair. The room must be too warm, and they had been talking for quite awhile. 

“You rich people and your pretty smiles.”

She grinned cheekily to let him know she was joking and he scoffed in mock offense. He'd seemed to relax the longer they'd talked and she hoped that his home life was better than that first introduction to his father had made it seem. Yawning, she shifted so that she was sitting up straighter in the chair and tried to shake her arms loose. 

“What about you,” she asked.

“What about me?”

“Well, if we’ve gone to the same school all this time, I should probably know something about you. I can promise you that lady out there is going to ask me a million questions about our supposed study time the first chance she gets. She kinda creeps me out, actually. I think she might be plotting corporate takeovers or something.”

“Probably not far off,” Lex muttered. Peyton chuckled. “What do you want to know?”   
“How about you tell me some things I  _ should  _ know and we’ll go from there.”   
Lex pondered while she yawned again. She understood the halt in the conversation. It was always difficult to find things to say about yourself when put on the spot, and she’d been in this sort of situation herself more than she really cared for.  

“I like long walks on the beach, hol-”

“Yeah, ok. None of that. Come on.”

“Fine. I graduate next year and then I’m getting sent off to learn more about how to run my father’s company. My, uh, my mother… passed when I was young.” 

Peyton’s expression flickered as her lips dropped and eyebrows furrowed. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” she said. “That must have been difficult.”   
Lex shrugged.

“She was sick,” was all he said. 

Peyton didn't push the subject as she knew a closed off tone when she heard one.

It was then that one of the hired help poked their head into the room.

“Miss, your parents would like to know when you'll be completed with your project. They have retired to the drawing room for their evening drinks.”

“Couldn't even come ask themselves,” Peyton muttered under her breath. “Um, I guess now,” she said to be heard. 

She and Lex stood from their armchairs and headed for the door; the woman nodded and opened the door fully to let them through. Peyton escorted Lex back to the front entrance after thanking the messenger woman and informing her that she had it from here. It was dark outside, but the large driveway was lit by inlaid ground lighting. In all, the driveway alone was larger than her entire front yard. She snorted a bit at the extravagance and shook her head.

“It was nice seeing you again,” she said as Lex loitered on the steps. “Even though you didn't have to come over, thank you for doing it. It helped to see a familiar face.”

Lex shoved one hand into his pocket and fiddled with his keys with the other. 

“Well, if you ever need me, you can just call. I gotta admit, I’ve never met someone from a parallel universe before.”   
Peyton snorted. 

“This is a first for me too. But hopefully I'll be waking up any minute now. I really can't be late to work again.”

Lex huffed quietly.

“Right.”

“Anway,” Peyton said as she ran a hand quickly through her hair, “I should let you get going. You shouldn’t be driving in the dark.”

“Yeah; definitely the most dangerous thing I’ve ever done.”

With a admonishing scowl, Peyton playfully shoved Lex’s shoulder to get him moving. 

“I don’t even want to know.”

He loitered a moment longer, shifting from foot to foot before nodding and heading down the stairs. 

“See you later,” he tossed over his shoulder. 

“Probably much later for you than me,” Peyton commented quietly to herself. 

She shuffled back into the mansion with a backwards wave when she saw headlights pop on. The poor, hired help was in the foyer, waiting or watching, Peyton didn’t know which. She smiled at the woman as she headed for the stairs.

“Thank you for staying up just to keep an eye on us,” she said. “If my, uh, parents are still up you could tell them I went to bed? And you should definitely relax or something. I don’t know, have a cup of cocoa on me.”   
The woman only nodded in a stunned silence as Peyton patted her shoulder on her way up the stairs. She felt bad sending the woman on an errand for her, but she was tired, and really, she should be blinking awake any second now. It was a bit odd, actually, that she hadn’t yet. But she wasn’t going to freak out yet. Not yet. 

Instead she dug through this foreign-world-Peyton’s dresser until she found pajamas and brushed her teeth with the girl’s toothbrush. 

“It’s my mouth,” she told herself repeatedly. “It’s my toothbrush, it’s my-ugh! This is still really gross.”

She made it to the bed and still hadn’t blinked away yet. Her body felt heavy, her eyes burned, and her head felt a little cloudy, but she was still in this world. Maybe she just had to close her eyes. Maybe that would get her home. Right. Just like last time. 

But she hadn’t taken the cold medicine this time! She hadn’t stayed so long when she slept undrugged. Her heart spiked at the thought that maybe she would end up staying longer and longer as she continued to find herself here. 

No, no. She couldn’t think like that. 

[][][]

Peyton sighed with a tiny smile as she heard her alarm clock beeping irritatingly. She sat up and turned it off before stretching and rubbing at her eyes. Finally, she was beginning to- wait. Eight-thirty? She never set her alarm for that late!

The mansion bedroom still encased her, the large four poster bed a stark and unwelcomed sight. 

“No, no, no-no. Not again!”   
Peyton tried to take a few deep breaths, but her lungs felt tight. 

A few minutes, she tried to tell herself, give it a few minutes. Like last time. 

So she sat frozen on the airy bed, tangled in a too fluffy comforter as she waited. The clock read eight thirty-five and she hadn't moved. Light shine in through the window and a few birds were singing nearby. Eight fifty and she still saw the tall bed posts. Nine o'clock and her stomach really started to churn.

The cell phone on her nightstand chirped, and Peyton broke her comatose gaze to drag her eyes down to it. She flipped it open and a text flashed on screen. It was from Lex. 

[Do we still need to do that project?]

He was testing the waters to see if she was still here. She wondered if he did that every time. Perhaps he was constantly tiptoeing around her, unsure of which Peyton was in this body at any given time. With a shaking hand she clenched the phone. 

[I'm still here.]

Peyton dropped the phone and staggered out of the bed. The sheets pulling on one leg as if trying to convince her to stay. But she couldn't sit still any longer. She had to move, to do something. Her body buzzed as if it had finally gotten true sleep that she'd been denying it. 

She showered and dressed, only coming back into the bedroom after drying her hair and dusting on some makeup just to try and calm herself with routine. It didn’t help much. 

She picked up her phone on her way out of the room, there was another text waiting her her. 

[Be over as soon as I can.]

She huffed as she made her way down the the ground floor. 

[Don’t have to. I can figure this out.]

By the time she found the kitchen she got a reply.

[Still coming over.]

There were people working in the kitchen that paused their work to stare at her as she wandered in. Peyton stumbled to a stop as she awkwardly surveyed the space. She coughed to break the silence and waved timidly. 

“Um, good morning, everyone.”   
“Good morning, Miss Woods. Anything I can help you with?”   
Peyton shoved the flip phone in her pocket and gestured emptily. 

“Just, uh, getting some breakfast?”

A woman making coffee shot her a skeptical look while the chef raised an eyebrow. Peyton realized, belatedly, that this probably wasn’t normal behavior for the teen girl usually in this body. She gnawed on her lower lip briefly shrugged.

“Trying something new,” she said by way of explanation. 

She sidestepped the help and poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed a piece of toast off a tray. The kitchen was oddly quiet. 

“Thanks!”

With one last nod, she skittered out of the room and darted out a side door.’

The side door actually led outside, and Peyton found her skin kissed by the cool, brisk morning air. It smelled like the cold and a strong breeze was blowing that cut right through her shirt. She almost turned right around and went back inside, but the thought of walking back through the kitchen was too humbling, so she decided to stick it out in the cold. 

The grounds were vast and meticulously groomed. It was obviously cared for by a crew and much larger than the small yard that Clara and she shared. Still, the meticulous lawn and garden-esque trees did nothing to quell her nerves. This had to be the longest she’d ever been stuck in this world so far. 

Finding a bench, Peyton sat with her stolen goods and sipped at the still hot coffee. The coffee was a smooth dark roast. She closed her eyes and let the hot liquid sit on her tongue a moment before swallowing it down. 

“Oh, that’s good,” she said to no one. 

Definitely imported. 

Before long the toast and coffee were gone and the cool weather was beginning to become a little too much for her to bear. She darted back through the same door and hurried through the kitchen with a few waves and even less eye contact.

The main floor of the mansion was empty and quiet. Peyton wandered down various halls looking for signs of the people who were supposed to be her parents. After not finding anyone after several minutes, she finally stopped a woman passing with folded towels. 

“Excuse me, do you know where my, uh, parents are?”   
The woman paused and blinked once before responding.

“At work, miss. Like usual.”

“Right. Of course. Thank you.” 

The woman blinked again and almost seemed like she was stammering as Peyton patted her on the shoulder and continued on. She explored a bit more of the house that way until her stomach churned painfully as the minutes turned into another hour and a half and she still hadn’t returned to her own body. Caffeine probably hadn’t been the best choice given the anxiety she was now facing.

She made her way to the front entrance and collapsed on the top step outside to let the cold bite into her some more. Perhaps it would wake her up. 

A car came screeching up the drive, shaking her from her daze. Lex stepped out from the driver’s side and shoved his keys into his pocket as he approached her on the stairs. Peyton peeked up at the approaching teen through her fingers she she kept her face buried in her hands. Her insides were beginning to feel a bit numb. 

“I’m still here,” she croaked. 

Lex shifted momentarily on the stairs before sitting next to her. The cold bit further into her skin. She felt when he reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey, it’s going to be ok.” 

Peyton scoffed lightly and pulled her head out of her hands. 

“Really? ‘Cause I’ve never been here this long before. I should have woken up last night! What if Clara is trying to wake me up again? What if, I just- I just-” 

She felt like she was starting to hyperventilate. It was hard to pull in breaths. She really shouldn’t even be losing it like this in front of a kid. Warm hands gripped the sides of her face and forced her to look up. Lex looked intently down at her and Peyton was able to see the variation in his steely blue eyes. 

“Listen to me, I promise you that as long as you’re here, nothing will happen to you. I’ll make sure of it.”

There wasn’t any joking in his tone or gaze. He really meant what he said and believed he could fulfill such a promise. Peyton remembered being that young. She let out a shaky giggle and pulled his hands from her face to hold them in her lap. 

“Thank you,” she said. “But you shouldn’t have to worry about these kinds of things, and you don’t owe me anything. I-”   
“I want to.” He insisted. 

Even though he was only seventeen, there was still a mature way in which he held himself and a tone in his voice that quieted Peyton’s protests. Something in his eyes flashed, but she didn’t know quite what it was. Determination? Rebellion? As much as she told him he didn’t really know her, she knew just as little about him. She simply nodded in concession for now; it wasn’t worth it to argue about something like this. Not when he had a sharpness to his gaze that said he wouldn’t let it go anyway. 

Lex turned his hand over and laced his finger through hers, pulling her up to her feet before she could protest at the familiarity of the touch. 

“How about we get you out of here for a bit? Maybe it’ll help to get out of the house.”

Peyton hesitated. 

“I don’t really know what I’m supposed to be doing.”

“You keep telling me you’re actually an adult,” Lex pointed out. “Are you really going to wait around for permission from people you don’t even see as your parents?”   
One of her brows ticked up as she suppressed an amused smile. 

“Well, I guess when you put it that way.”   
  


She loitered by the passenger side door, recalling suddenly the screeching of tires only minutes before and debated on whether to demand the keys. But it was his car, she didn’t know where she was, truly, and to top it off she wasn’t even sure if this Peyton had a driver’s license. A bit regretfully, she opened the door and slid into the seat. 

“Just, uh, promise me you’ll take it easy on the road, ok? No crazy teen driving, alright?”   
Lex just grinned. 

He drove like a true teen, with the devil on his heels, and by the time they'd entered city limits and were forced to slow down Peyton was sure she'd crushed the emergency handle. The city wasn't one she recognized, not that she'd exactly expected to, but it definitely wasn't New York or Chicago, or any she could identify from the West coast.

“What city is this,” she asked. They passed a skyscraper with “LuthorCorp” stamped on the top and she swallowed a little. Definitely not just regular rich. Super rich. 

“Metropolis,” Lex answered. “Do you not have this city in your world?” 

“If we do, I've never heard of it.” 

Lex pulled into what was probably a private parking garage and Peyton stumbled out onto solid ground with a bit of dramatics. 

“Next time I drive,” she insisted. “You're going to hit someone one day driving like that!”

“You and what license,” Lex goaded. “Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're at a slight disadvantage here. You don't even know where you are.” 

Peyton scowled.

“Smart-aleck.”

He led her out of the parking garage and out into the cool city streets. Peyton rubbed at her arms, realizing she'd forgotten a coat, and Lex noticed. 

“Here.”

He pulled off his leather jacket and set it over her shoulders leaving himself with only a long-sleeved sweater. She almost protested, but she was in a simple blouse and he'd probably insist anyway. For the moment she let him play the gentleman. 

“Thank you.”

The city reminded her of New York, in that it looked large and was teaming with people in a hurry to get where they were going. Along the store fronts hung various boughs of garland and twinkling Christmas lights. In one window a sign hung that warned there were only five days til Christmas. It wasn’t anywhere near the holiday season back in her world, all that was still a few months off.  But she supposed with such inconsistent gaps in their timelines, she couldn’t expect anything to really match up. She kept up with Lex as she took in the sights and smells of the bustling city. It was clear they were in a more wealthy district, evidenced by the surrounding boutiques and the dress of the people passing them. 

Ahead of them a tall tower gleamed brightly and was impossible to miss thanks to a giant golden globe that spin on the top of the building. Peyton tugged at Lex’s sleeve and pointed up. 

“What building is that?”

“That? That's the Daily Planet. The newspaper? Do you not that that either?”

“I think I'd remember a building so ostentatious. Sometimes I don't know how to take this place, you know? There are flip phones and clunky computers still, but then you guys have things like news making meteor showers and gravity defying planets on top of skyscrapers. I can't tell if this is supposed to be the same earth or not.”

“Have you ever thought that maybe you're the proof scientists have needed for things like String Theory and parallel universes? Maybe there were some different choices made that formed this universe.”    
  


She hadn’t quite thought of it that way before. Still, it made just as much sense as waking up in someone else’s body did. She hummed a little to acknowledge he spoke and shoved her hands into the pockets of Lex’s jacket. 

They continued on down the crowded sidewalks without any real destination in mind, it seemed. Lex would point out certain buildings as they passed and explain what they were or tell her about a popular city park as they walked through. After a while Peyton forgot that she was supposed to be waking up and became more engaged in the conversation and learning the history of Metropolis. 

When their skin chilled a little too much, Peyton pulled Lex into the next passing eatery to sit and warm up. A waitress came by and dropped a couple menus in front of them, and Lex actually picked on up and began perusing it. Peyton glanced at the pictures and sipped at her glass of water.

“Aren’t you going to get anything?”   
“I’ll just wait until I get back to the mansion,” she said. “I didn’t exactly bring a wallet.”

Lex rolled his eyes and shoved the menu closer to her. 

“I did. Just eat something.” 

Peyton huffed and fiddled with the menu, about to speak when Lex peered over the top of his own. 

“If you don’t, I’ll just order for you.” 

The gaze she shot him was droll. 

“You’re a pushy teen, you know that?” 

“And you’re a stubborn adult. I guess we’re even.”

She couldn't exactly tell him he was wrong.

When they were finished eating and felt like they'd decently thawed they headed back out. They had only made it half a block when Peyton found herself blinded by the flashing of camera lights. 

“What the heck?”

There were at least five people hovering around then, their cameras clicking and voices calling out rapidfire questions. 

_ “Look over here!” _

_ “Is this a date?” _

_ “How long have you been keeping this relationship secret?” _

A hand slipped into her and Peyton felt a tug.

“Come on,” Lex's said into her ear. “We better get out of here.”

They ran with Lex still tugging her along as she glanced back now and then in confusion.

“Was-was that paparazzi?”

“Yes, the rats.”

They lost the men a few blocks away, but Lex still led her back to the parking garage.

“I can't believe I just got hounded by paparazzi,” she said a bit breathlessly. She laughed lightly and stared up at Lex. “Can you believe that? Where did they even come from?”

“My theory is that they use the sewers.”

Peyton didn't even think about his previous driving as she plopped down in the passenger's seat and caught her breath. She gripped the emergency handle again as Lex lurched out of the parking spot and shot back out onto the city streets. The city blurred by again and Peyton shed her borrowed jacket as the car warmed. She was still unfamiliar with the city, so she didn’t realize that he wasn’t driving back to drop her off at the mansion until the city had turned into sprawling grasslands. The house she'd woken in had been on a private acreage, but not quite as remote as they were now.

“Where are we going? This doesn't look familiar.”

“I thought it'd be a good idea to lay low for a little while,” Lex said. “Your parents are probably going to have a strong reaction when they see the new tabloids. Besides, it seems only fair that you get to see the Luthor mansion after I saw your estate.”

“Not mine,” Peyton corrected quietly. “And where is this place? I see farmland and an obvious lack of any sort of mountain range, so I'm guessing we're somewhere in the Midwest.”

“Kansas,” Lex confirmed. “Which makes this mansion one of the most out of place structures this state has.” 

“How's that?”

“Well, it was literally imported over from Scotland.”

A disbelieving smile crept up Peyton's face as she churned the information over.

“Are you telling me you live in a castle?” 

“Well, it's one of the places I live.”

It did not disappoint when he pulled into the drive. The mansion was old stone with ivy creeping up the sides. Gorgeous. A large fountain decorated the drive and Peyton gaped as she stared up in wonder. Stained glass was set in some of the more prominent windows and a large, heavy wooden door barred intruders from entering. Peyton traced the grooves in the wood. 

“Holy crap, you weren't kidding.”

Most of the furniture inside of the home, if it could be called that, was covered with thick white sheets. It lent an eerie atmosphere to the space that Peyton grinned at. It was all extravagance and she let herself be swept up by the beauty of it instead of wondering about the cost. Lex trailed along somewhere behind her, allowing her to wander the halls as she saw fit. A pair of double doors opened to a large office. There was a fireplace on one wall and several large pieces of furniture, probably sofas and tables, covered and waiting to be used again. 

“It’s all beautiful,” she said while turning around. “It’s hard to imagine Kansas as a hub for anything, but man. Kind of a shame that it’s not even lived in.” 

“It is off and on,” Lex said. He stopped walking as he came level with her left side and she gave him a cheeky look as she felt his gaze linger. He smirked when she didn’t shy away. 

“Come on,” he continued. “I’ll show you the gardens.”   
  


Peyton followed, only remembering when she was hit by the bitter cold that she still hadn’t woken in her own world. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a much longer wait than I anticipated, and for that I apologize! Writing two fics at once is just a bit more effort than I anticipated, ha! But this chapter is a bit longer than my usual, so hopefully that helps!
> 
> And I just want to sincerely thank those of you who left reviews! Each one genuinely blows me away and you have no idea how much I cherish them! Thank you so much!

By the time they were finished touring the mansion it was getting late. Another two and a half hours were spent chatting in the car on the way back to the Woods’ house. Peyton invited Lex in for a cup of coffee before he headed home. It was cold out and he’d been more than generous spending the day with her. It was the least she could do. Especially if she were going to disappear for a few more years. Any second now. 

Luckily the kitchen was empty when they snuck in. Lex offered to make the drinks, so Peyton dug through the fridge to make some simple sandwiches. By the time she’d finished and put everything away,  _ how many mustards were there _ , Lex had two cups of cocoa waiting. He passed her one and she traded him a sandwich. 

They nibbled at their sandwiches and Peyton tried to get to the cocoa under the mountain of whipped cream floating on top. 

“Like your whipped cream with some cocoa,” she teased. Lex grinned. 

“Maybe.”   
She snorted lightly and took another sip before she sat the mug down.

“So,” she continued as she began to pick at her crust. “What do you and your dad do for Christmas?” 

Upstairs she’d noticed a few stylishly placed strands of garland and lights. It was a bit sterile for her taste, but at least it was a small acknowledgement of the season. Lex snorted into his drink. 

“My dad doesn’t do Christmas,” he said. “According to him it’s just a lazy man’s excuse not to work.” 

Peyton frowned, swallowing down the bitter taste his easy proclamation seemed to bring to her tongue. 

“No offense to your dad, but that’s dumb.” 

“That has to be the least offensive thing that’s ever been said about my dad.”

Peyton let out an obligatory chuckle, but chewed lightly on her bottom lip afterwards. She knew that not everyone had great relations with their parents, but it still bothered her. Lex was only just an adult, and he already spoke about his father with a callousness and apathy that spoke of rocky years between them. 

“Well, no one should be deprived of days off.” She tried to steer the conversation away from his dad. “And no one should be deprived of Christmas either. Heck, even these people at least put some sort of decorations up.” 

Lex wore a smirk as if amused by her ranting and raised his mug. 

“I’ll drink to that.”

Peyton rolled her eyes but clinked mugs with him and took a few more drags of cocoa. 

 

They finished and cleaned up the mess and Peyton walked him back to the front door. She still hadn’t blinked back to her own room. The uneasiness in her gut was so constant now that it was almost making her numb. 

“Thanks again,” she said. She leaned against the threshold of the door and watched him loiter again on the stairs. He gazed at her almost nervously, and Peyton wasn’t sure if it were because she was a girl or because he wasn’t used to having real friends. With a sigh she pushed herself off the doorframe and met him on the top step. 

“I mean it. You’ve really... You’ve been a saving grace through all this craziness. And you actually believe me, which is incredible. You’re an incredibly kind person, Lex.” 

Taking a breath and hoping she wasn’t being too forward, she took another step and embraced Lex. From the brief encounter she’d had with his father and what she heard tonight, plus how he’d acted at school, she figured he could probably use one.

He stiffened a moment, as if unused to the gesture, before relaxing and returning the embrace. Peyton really hoped he knew it was strictly friendly. She kept forgetting that she only looked sixteen. 

She held the hug for a moment and then released him with a parting pat on his arms. Lex cleared his throat.

“Well, just trying to do the right thing, right?”  
“Right. Now get home before it gets too late.” 

“I’ll text you in the morning.”

Peyton let her face fall flat. 

“I might not be here tomorrow.” 

The idea didn’t seem to phase him. 

“But you might be.”  
“You can’t just come over everyday if I am!”  
He moved down the stairs and waved at her as he hit the unlock button on his key fob. 

“See you later, Peyton!” 

  
  


The house felt cold when she reentered it. She spotted a few staff members making their way down hallways, but no sign of the owners of the house. No matter their names they weren’t  _ her _ parents, and she was a bit confused as to how to refer to them. Nonetheless, she was less than impressed by them. Instead of looking for them she trotted up the staircase and back up to the bedroom that was hers. After going nonstop and worrying in the idle moments, she was exhausted. She really hoped that when she woke, she’d be home. 

**[][][]**

 

Peyton woke in the rich bed again. 

 

She sat up and froze as she took in the high canopy bed, large vanity, and scenic view out the large window across from her bed. Her face grew hot and eyes wet and her still groggy mind rushed through panicked thoughts. 

_ How could this still be going on? How was she still here when she’d never stayed this long before? What was going on around her back home? Could her body back home die? Was it just laying in her bed, empty? _

She put a hand over her mouth to stifle her crying. The thought of never going home again was too much to consider. Her lungs tightened and she gasped to try and catch her breath. If she dwelled on this much longer she was going to have another panic attack. 

Peyton took several deep breaths and blinked her eyes dry. She kept trying to tell herself that crying wouldn’t help, no matter how badly she wanted to collapse into a sobbing pile. She forced herself out of bed on shaking legs and committed herself to doing the same routine as yesterday. At least for a little while, she would leave her mind blank and run off autopilot. 

She didn’t even feel the hardwood floor against her bare feet as she finally shuffled out of her room and down the main stairs. Once again she found herself in the kitchens, dodging the chef and his staff as she raided the coffee pot. 

“Miss Woods,” the man exclaimed, “are you not eating in the dining room again?”

 

Peyton rubbed at her face and peered at the frazzled cook from behind her fingers. The poor man’s face was turning red and he was more than obviously bewildered. Not for the first time, Peyton wondered how awful this other version of her was. 

“I’m sorry,” Peyton hedged, “I’ve forgotten your name.”

The chef’s expression shuttered and he clenched a hand as he straightened his stance. 

“Randall Stanton, miss,” he answered stiffly. 

“Mr. Stanton, sorry if I’m bugging you, but I just… I like it better down here. You’re kitchen is very homey. It’s warm.” 

A few of the staff blinked in stunned silence and the chef cleared his throat.

“Are you feeling alright, Miss Wood?”   
Peyton sighed into her mug.

“I’ve actually been better.”

She offered no other explanation and they didn’t pry. A minute later a plate with a french-style omelet, bacon, and toast slid in front of her. She felt her bristly mood melt a little and she smiled up at Randall. 

“Thank you, Mr. Stanton.” 

He nodded an acknowledgement without truly making eye contact and Peyton ate silently as the bustle of the kitchen continued around her.

 

Afterwards she headed back upstairs; she was stopped once to be told that her parents expected her to dine with them that evening to talk and she vaguely acknowledged the message on her way back to her room. As she expected, there was a text on her phone when she flipped it open. Actually, there were multiple.

The first was unsurprisingly from Lex, and she responded that she was still in this universe before checking the next. It appeared that Annalise, the girl she’d roomed with at school if she remembered correctly, had sent her a string of messages. 

_ [What’s up? I’m having to spend time with the ‘rents, so ugh.] _

_ [French boys are cute tho. ;)] _

_ [Why are you ignoring me??] _

_ [PEYTON!] _

 

With a roll of her eyes Peyton shot a text back pretending to commiserate on the topic of parents and let the girl know that she was busy herself with Christmas and ‘hanging out’. With everything going on and what seemed to be her semi-permanent stay here,  _ she hoped it wasn’t permanent _ , Peyton wasn’t in the mood to pretend to be a sixteen year old. 

Her phone chirped and she scanned Lex’s response. 

_ [Are you ok?] _

There was a bittersweet pang in her chest that he even thought to ask, but she shook sense into herself as she readied an answer. He didn’t need to be worrying about her or her situation at his age. He probably already had enough going on in his life. She text back that she was doing alright.   

There was probably plenty for her to be doing. Peyton wouldn’t be surprised if there really was some project or report that needed doing over Christmas break, but she didn’t exactly care. It wasn’t her homework to do and she already had her high school diploma. No part of her was exactly keen on being a teenager again. 

She took a stroll around the house grounds, with a jacket unlike the day before, and let herself not think some more amongst rose bushes and neatly trimmed hedges. As she walked down manicured paths, round and round, she could not help but start puzzling over her situation again. Revelations were forced upon her by her own logic. 

She did not know why she was still here, but she couldn’t change it; regardless of how unfair it seemed. 

Hiding outside wasn’t going to help her get home. 

People in this universe might not be able to help her either. 

She wanted to  _ do something _ . 

 

Peyton entered the mansion, shivering as she shed her jacket and found the right closet to hang it up in. Along the doorframes inside there hung well placed garland with a smattering of white lights. She eyed the decor with a small sneer of disdain. 

It was almost cold. Obligatory. It wouldn’t do. 

It might not be the Christmas season in her own world, but it was one of Peyton’s favorite holidays, if not her most favorite. 

Yes, she was going to give herself something to do. 

 

Peyton stopped a passing woman, her name was Mary, it turned out, and asked if she knew where the nearest craft room or supply closet was. Mary directed her up the stairs and to a door two down from her bedroom with a perplexed stare that told Peyton she should have known this information already. 

“Thanks, Mary,” she said with a sheepish grin as she darted up the stairs. “It’s, uh, another one of those days, ha!” 

She didn’t know if Mary believed her and she didn’t care. 

 

The room was indeed a craft room, the likes of which Peyton had never dreamed to see. In her world, she had a desk and a couple shelves of supplies when she needed them. But this, this was just indulgent. 

The space was probably around the same size of her too-large bedroom, but was lined with shelves on every wall and was dominated by a large work table in the middle of the room. With a grin she darted inside. A sudden determination overtook her as she gave herself a mission. She dropped a stack of construction paper onto the island and then dug around for a glue stick and scissors. 

Peyton set to work making various lengths of paper chains, only breaking when her phone chimed. It didn’t take three guesses to figure out who it was. 

_ [I’m free; will head over.] _

Peyton huffed and tried to work through texting with a keypad again. She’d almost forgotten how much she hated having to click through every letter to get to the one she wanted. Another message popped up before she could reply. 

_ [And before you try to protest, I’m already in my car.] _

She rolled her eyes, deleted her message, and started over. 

_ [Get ready to be put to work, then.] _

_ [Sure.] _

 

She went back to her paper chains until she had a pile taking over half the island, then she switched to paper snowflakes. There was already a stack of ten of them when there was a rapping on the doorframe. Peyton looked up. 

“Mr. Luthor is here, miss.”  
“Oh, hey Mary! Thanks! He can come up. If he’s going to visit, he’s going to help.”

Mary blinked and stepped aside with a nod. The flabbergasted look she shot Peyton didn’t go unnoticed. 

Lex had apparently been waiting passed the door, because he stepped into view at her invitation and quirked a brow as he took in her craft explosion. 

“Getting into the holiday spirit,” he goaded as he approached the island. Peyton waved to Mary as she left and then shot Lex a grin. 

“I am, and so are you. Grab some paper; start making snowflakes.” 

He looked amused by the order and the task, but sat in a stool next to her and picked up an untouched sheet of paper. When he just watched her for a minute, Peyton leaned over and plucked the sheet of paper from his hands. 

“You fold it like this,” she said. She creased the paper, pulled up the corner and pressed that down moving slowly enough that he could catch the process. When she handed the triangular piece of paper back to him, he was smirking slightly. 

“I know how to fold a paper snowflake,” he said. “But thanks.”

Peyton scowled a bit and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before turning back to her own work. 

“Well, then you shouldn’t lollygag. There’s only four days til Christmas now and this place needs a lot of work.”

“Ok, ok. You’re the boss.”

“Darn right I am.”

“ _Darn?_ Really?”  
“Shut up.”

 

When they had accumulated a leaning stack of snowflakes and Lex started to complain about having run out of ideas for designs, Peyton decided they had enough to use for now and that they could stop. She eyed the piles of paper with a satisfied gleam in her eye and checked her phone. 

“Oh, it’s already lunch. You hungry?”

Lex dramatically sighed. 

“Starving.” 

“Alright, come on.” 

She grabbed his hand and dragged him from the stool as he comically lagged behind her. Peyton laughed at his antics even as she continued to lead him down to the kitchens.

 

Most of the space was empty when they pushed through the set of doors. It was warmer, probably thanks to the ovens and stoves being used so often, and smelled of spices. Peyton let the sensations and scents wash over her as she let go of Lex and made her way to the pantry. Unlike her own home, there was an appalling lack of canned soups and boxed foods ready to eat. 

“Figures,” Peyton mumbled under her breath. She moved over to the fridge to look for leftovers. “You want anything in particular?”

There were a few glassware containers containing soup and another which probably held steak. Lex joined her in front of the fridge, scanning it quickly before moving over to the cupboard that held the mugs. 

“Soup is fine,” he said. “I’ll get drinks.”  
“Something warm,” Peyton insisted. “We have a holiday holiday theme going here.”

“Of course.”

 

She pulled out the soup and divvied some up between two thick bowls. Lex pulled his hand from his pocket and started on the drinks. Peyton sighed quietly to herself, wondering how many more times this would happen before she finally went home. 

If she could still leave.

 

Both bowls were quickly hot thanks to the microwave, and Peyton slid one over to Lex over the counter as she reached for one of the mugs. 

“I’ll trade ya!”   
Before she could grab the mug, Lex pulled it back out of her reach and slid the other one over. Peyton shot him a confused look and he smiled apologetically. 

“Sorry, I like my coffee black.” 

“Oh, no problem.” The coffee in the other mug was already lightened with cream. “You sure do have a good memory!” She took a sip before even going for the soup and nodded. There was definitely enough cream and sugar. “Pretty perfect,” she complimented. “Unfortunately I can’t take credit for the soup. Hats off to, probably, Randall for that.” 

“Randall?”  
“He’s the head chef. Nice guy. Today he made me the best omelette I’ve ever had in my life.”

 

The soup was good too, of the chicken and dumplings variety, and satisfied the festive mood. Peyton hummed in contentment as she placed her empty dishes in the sink. 

Her mother made the best chicken and rice soup.

She pursed her lips at the unbidden thought and whirled around to face Lex. He was just approaching with his own dishes and Peyton took them to put in the sink. 

“I'm thinking sugar cookies,” she said quickly. 

Lex tilted his head to the side.

“What?”

“Sugar cookies. We should make some. It's a tradition at my house; a lot of people’s house actually. You've had to have made them before.”

 

He shuffled a bit and shrugged his shoulders. 

“It’s been awhile.”

Peyton hid a frown and handed him a nearby bowl. 

“Well, we’ll just have to change that. Grab some eggs.”

 

Peyton had the recipe memorized. Her family made these every year for the holidays, and also just when the craving hit them. She moved quickly as she hunted down bowls, measuring cups, and various ingredients. The actions sent her into back into old habits, which meant she tossed the baking equipment and ingredients back at Lex as if he were one of her brothers. He played the part well and without complaint, which was more than she could say for her brothers. 

She easily fell into a role of leadership as she walked Lex through the steps and ingredient measurements. He made it easy, as she never had to repeat herself and he was more than precise with the measuring cups. Peyton started Lex on stirring the wet ingredients as she began sifting the dry ones together. She hummed a Christmas carol under her breath when she remembered that her flip phone didn’t exactly have an iTunes app to open. Lex shot her a mischievous grin as she mixed in a small pinch of salt. 

“Is that supposed to be Silent Night,” he asked. “Because I can hardly tell through all your gurgling.”    
Peyton gasped in mock outrage. 

“How dare you! I actually sing decently!” At his laughter she scrunched her lips and dipped her hand into the bag of flour. With a glare, she promptly flicked a small handful of the powder directly at his pristine sweater.

“Hey!” 

Peyton laughed as Lex jumped back and dusted his shirt. 

“Serves you right. Rude people get floured.” 

Lex’s eyes glinted dangerously. 

“I’d say throwing flour at someone is pretty rude.”

His eyes cut over to the counter and Peyton realized he was serious.

“Wait, no!”   
He had longer arms than her, however, and was able to snatch up the bag of flour before she could get a good grip on it. Peyton held up her hands in surrender as she eased away slowly. He hefted the bag in his hand with a grin creeping up his face. 

“Look, we’re even right now; you don’t want to start this war. I’m warning y-”

A puff of flour cut her off as it landed smack on top of her head. Peyton coughed as she inhaled some of the powder and gaped at the smug teen across from her. 

“You did  _ not _ just do that!” 

“Now we’re even.”

“Fine.” 

She scowled as she dusted off her hair and and ignored him as she huffed in irritation. Her eyes cut up to watch Lex, looking for the moment when his shoulders relaxed, and then struck. Before he could back away she snatched the bag of flour back from him, and promptly proceeded to take advantage of his hesitation. A fistful of flour was aimed at his face, even as he quickly ducked out of the way.

“Hey!”   
Peyton laughed and chased him around the island in the kitchen, throwing more flour as she ran. 

“Serves you right, you jerk! See if I make cookies with you again!” 

There was flour all over the floor and even more embedded into the fiber of Lex’s sweater. Peyton revelled in her victory. When she got entangled in battles with her brothers, it was always an unfair fight of two against one. They always teamed up on her and won. 

Without warning, Lex stopped mid-run and whirled on the ball of his foot to face her; Peyton yelped and tried to skid to a halt, but all the flour on the floor made the tile slick. She backpedaled and her right foot flew out in front of her, sending her falling back. The floor was only an inch or two away when she came to a jarring stop. Lex had her free arm by the elbow and was supporting himself with the counter while he caught his balance. A surprised breath escaped her, her mind catching up with what had just happened, and then she looked up to Lex. He was grinning. 

“Wh-oh, no! No! Don’t you dare!”   
But he had her free arm effectively restrained, and she was at too awkward an angle to really do anything about it. With his balance back under control, he reached down and pried the flour bag from her desperate grip and hefted it over her head. If Peyton hadn’t been precariously balanced on the heels of her feet and by his hold on her arm she would have been halfway out of the kitchen already.

“Lex, we can’t mess up the kitchen anymore; don’t even-Ah!”

Flour dumped down over her head and shirt as Peyton shrieked in outrage. It would take so much shampoo to remove all the stuff from her hair! 

“Lex!”  
“What is going on!”  
Peyton and Lex both jerked to a stop, Lex pulling her up so she could stand on her own to feet, and they cast guilty glances at the new figure in the room. 

“Mr. Stanton,” Peyton exclaimed. She pasted on an appeasing smile and winced as she saw all the flour coating the floor. “We’re, uh, making Christmas cookies,” she said. The head chef’s face did not crinkle or curl up in any positive way.

“And,” Peyton continued, “we are going to sweep this all up!” 

 

Randall’s brows sunk as low as his expectations of her. 

“You,” he said. “You are going to clean this mess up?”

“Of course!”

She’d found the closet full of cleaning supplies when she’d been on the hunt for ingredients, and she rushed back over to it to pull out two brooms. Passing one to Lex, she began trying to sweep up all the powder under the lips of the cupboards. Lex held the broom for a moment, looking between Peyton and Randall with a confused expression before she shot a glare at him and he joined her with a sigh. 

With a small pile growing, she looked up at Randall and flashed a grin, her nose scrunching and turning up. 

“See! No worries! I wouldn’t leave your kitchen a mess like that!” 

Randall opened and closed his mouth a few times and ran a hand through thinning hair.

 

With the both of them sweeping it didn’t take long to collect a dirty pile of flour in the middle of the floor which was quickly scooped up and dumped in the trash. There was, however, no hope of saving their clothes without going outside and trying to shake them clean. Peyton went back over to their stolen counter space and scooped a bit of the dry ingredients into the wet ones. 

“We’ll just finish up and-”

“ _ What _ are you making?”

“Peyton was showing me how to make sugar cookies,” Lex cut in.

Randall shook his head and came over to the counter to see for himself. He studied the ingredients left out and then the dough itself as Peyton nervously mixed it. After a moment of watching he shook his head and took the bowl from her. Peyton made a noise of protest but he spoke before she could start arguing. 

“No, no, this can be better. Let me teach you.” 

Inwardly she bristled as he dumped out her almost finished dough and started from scratch. She knew it was a perfectly good recipe, there was no need to get all fancy about it! But with a quick glance at Lex, and a shared look, she took a breath and forced herself to settle down. This guy was a professional chef, right? He probably did know a little bit more about baking than she did. As he ordered her to put her hair up, which she did sheepishly, and got into the groove of teaching Peyton softened further. The man’s eyes lit up as he gave instructions and helpful tips and doled out responsibilities. He almost seemed excited.

By the time they’d gotten to rolling out the dough, a few more people had wandered into the kitchen and sort of hovered around the disturbance in the kitchen. One of the chef assistants was already mixing up frosting as Peyton insisted they cut the dough into Christmas themed shapes themselves since there was a disturbing lack of cookie cutters. By the time they got to the fun of frosting, Peyton had managed to convince the staff to actually join in, and the kitchen grew in occupation as happy chatter rose in volume. When they finally got around to eating some, Peyton was yawning happily. 

Lex and she were able to escape the warm kitchen when the staff decided to kick them out, and sent them off with a few cookies on a plate to take with them. Peyton bit into another cookie and dropped her shoulders.

“Ugh, these are stupid good,” she groaned as they climbed the stairs. “Curse Randall and his culinary skills.”

Lex chuckled obligingly as he followed along after her. Peyton glanced at the time on her phone and ran her hand through her hair. 

“Oh man, I’ve been dictating activities all afternoon. Is there something else you wanted to do?”

He shrugged noncommittally and flashed her a smile. 

“I’m having fun.” 

Peyton grinned back.

“Alright. Then let’s give these Christmas decorations an upgrade.” 

 

In her room, Peyton found a boombox and set it to a Christmas radio station. The people in the kitchen could probably hear the thunder of feet as Lex and she tore around the house, throwing paper chains over doorframes and plastering paper snowflakes to the walls. All the movement helped Peyton shake off some of the drowsiness that had creeped up on her, and she let herself really immerse in the holiday spirit.

Lex was taping another snowflake to the wall when she slid around the corner in fuzzy socks, a paper chain dangling around her neck. 

“I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas,” she belted along with the radio, “I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my  _ heart! _ ”

Lex’s face twisted in amused disbelief as he watched. 

“Oh my gosh,” he said when her voice trailed off. “You’re just a giant nerd, aren’t you? You’re not cool at all.”

Peyton stuck out her tongue and wrapped a chain link around a staircase banister. Some of the paper was slightly creased from her performance, but it still looked decent enough. She smiled as she stepped back to grab another chain link and Lex helped her drape it over an ornately framed piece of art. 

The numbness inside her, for now, was forgotten. At the moment, she was actually having fun. 

The foyer of the home looked like something out of a cheesy Hallmark film when they were done and Peyton grinned in admiration when they stood back to admire their work. She rested a hand on Lex’s shoulder, released a contented sigh, and grabbed another cookie off the plate sitting on the entry table. 

“I love it,” she said. “Much better.”

“Glad to help by being your slave labor.” 

Peyton shoved Lex to the side and scoffed and Lex snickered as he caught his balance. 

“Really though, I’m glad you’re still here. At least for Christmas,” he clarified with an uncertain look when she turned to look at him. “It’s just that I haven’t had a holiday like this in- in a long time.”

Her throat constricted slightly but she swallowed down the emotion with a shrug. Half the cookie was still left, but she put it back down as all the sugar started to catch up on her. She stalled for what to say by pulling all her hair over one shoulder. They hadn’t even done more than paper crafts and cookies. It didn’t seem like a big deal to her. 

“Well, I’m still here. We’ll see how much we can fit in before I leave.”    
  


She idly checked her phone again and sighed as the light pouring in from the windows noticeably dimmed. 

“I’ve been asked to eat dinner with the parents tonight,” she complained. “Do you want to stick around? I’d understand if you didn’t.” 

Lex seemed to deliberate on the idea for a moment before nodding. 

“Why not? You might not be here tomorrow, right?”

Peyton slowly nodded in agreement. 

“Right,” she said, a hint of guilt marring her tone. “But we should probably get cleaned up first. Come on, there’s a bathroom you can use upstairs.”

 

She changed into one of the simple dresses in the girl’s closet, because she didn’t feel like dealing with any arguments that would probably start if she showed up to dinner in pants. Really, heaven forbid. It was definitely one of the casual choices; being a light blue with simple white collar and none of the frills or sheen that some of the other in the closet had. Her hair would have to go up in a clip because she didn’t have time to wash it and there was no way she could shake out  _ all _ the flour. 

Back on the stair landing, Lex was already waiting. He’d somehow managed to get his sweater looking perfectly powder free and all around unwrinkled without more than a washcloth. Peyton rubbed at her eye and straightened her posture. 

“Ok, you ready for this? Because I’m not.” Lex quirked a grin and let her lead the way. 

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad.”

 

The parents were already waiting in the dining room when Peyton walked through the door. Both were wearing stern faces and Peyton hesitated before gesturing towards the entrance. 

“Hey, I invited-”

Merrill interrupted by throwing a tabloid magazine down on the table; a glossy photo of Lex and herself dashing through the streets of Metropolis, holding hands no less, was printed on the front cover. Peyton cringed. 

“Would you care to explain this?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Looks like Peyton has some explaining to do! :P I love reviews and feedback, so feel free to leave any thoughts you have! :)
> 
> I hope you all have a great weekend and safe Halloween!


	6. Chapter 6

Peyton froze as she stared at the photograph on the magazine cover. She had forgotten all about their little run in with the paparazzi. Her gaze shot from the picture up to the couple staring down their noses at her and she grit her teeth behind closed lips. 

Wonderful. This was just what she needed. 

“What do you want to know,” she hedged. If their expressions were anything to go by, the question hadn’t done her any favors.

“What were you doing running around Metropolis,” her not-mother asked shrilly. 

“Without any security,” her not-father added. 

Peyton couldn’t help but roll her eyes a little and gestured to the doorway. 

“Ok, first of all, I invited Lex to dinner and he’s right here.” 

Merrill actually let out a gasp as Lex stepped into view and bowed his head briefly in a respectful greeting. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Woods, nice to see you again. I hope I’m not imposing.” 

Samuel grunted a bit suspiciously but still stood to shake his hand. 

“Not at all,” Merrill said before her husband could speak. “I suppose it’s not often that Peyton has friends over. Go ahead, have a seat! The first course should be in shortly.” 

Lex pulled out a chair for Peyton and she shot him an amused look as she quietly thanked him and sat down. He followed suit in the chair right next to her. Samuel shook out his napkin and put it back in his lap. 

“You still need to explain why you ran around the city unaccompanied,” he pressed. 

For some reason, Peyton felt that explaining she needed to get out of the house because she was really an adult from another universe trapped in their daughter’s body wouldn’t go over too smoothly. Usually people didn’t take that sort of news very well. Perhaps it said something about Lex that he had accepted it so quickly. She cleared her throat to stall a moment longer. 

“Oh, well, you see, with it being so close to Christmas I thought I could go get presents for-”

Lex kicked the side of her foot under the table and when she cut her eyes at him he subtly shook his head. 

“Ha,” Peyton faked laughed. The expressions on the parent’s faces said just how much they were about to buy into that story. “Can you imagine,” she asked in a higher voice. “For real though, like, Lex and I needed a break from our project, ok?” She sighed in a very teen drama-esque way. “Is that so bad? You guys were working and Metropolis isn’t that far away. Sheesh.” 

She cut her eyes back over to Lex and he vaguely nodded in approval. 

Samuel continued to frown. 

“You know we have a rule about going out with an escort. Perhaps you don’t realize just how dangerous it is for you with-”

“Oh, Samuel, I’m sure she understands now, don’t you dear? Let’s talk about this another time; we have a guest.” 

“A guest who was running amok with her. Going to lunch and holding hands,” he added with distrust growing in his voice. 

Peyton slapped her forehead into her hand and groaned. 

“We’re just friends, uh…  _ dad _ . Please don’t be weird about this.” 

When she looked to Lex again he just shrugged marginally and played up a look of disappointment. Peyton glared at him before rolling her eyes again. 

Dinner finally arrived after that and Peyton was blessed with a distraction and a few moments of quiet as everyone started eating.

There was barely the sound of metal on porcelain as everyone started on their bowl of soup.

Peyton had been raised with table manners, but this level of finery brought to mind rulers slapping knuckles and angry, snapping governesses. She made sure that her back was painfully straight and delicately dipped her spoon into her own bowl. It was a French onion soup, which seemed a bit heavy to start off a meal, but Peyton kept that thought to herself. 

Her peace only lasted for half the bowl though. 

Peyton was trying to delicately scrape some of the cheese off the side of the rim when Samuel sternly cleared his throat while putting down his spoon. She cut her eyes quickly to Lex, who was glancing over as well, before facing the man again. 

“Was there something else,” she questioned when he only stared levelly at her. 

“Nothing? Peyton, I know you’re lying to me. I’m no fool.” Peyton stiffened further in her seat and her gaze became guarded. “You’ve been behaving differently these last few days, more animated,” he said. “Did you think you were being subtle about these changes?”

She gaped momentarily, unsure of how to respond. 

“What are you trying to say,” she asked, instead of giving a proper answer. He was fishing for something, and she wasn’t about to blurt out the truth. No, they’d have to pry that from her if they wanted it. 

“How long have you and Mr. Luthor been together?”

“Together!” She echoed; her spoon fell into her bowl. 

“Dating.” He clarified. 

“Dating!”    
Her voice came out in a squeak as she pushed back in her chair. Lex’s hand rested over hers, holding her in place, before she could deny the outrageous claim. 

“A month,” he answered for her. 

“Lex!”   
He shrugged, but shot her a look from under his brows that clearly said to play along. 

“I told you that you couldn’t lie to your parents,” he said. 

Merrill’s eyes shone brightly at the news and she clapped her hands together. 

“Peyton! Why ever would you lie to us about something like that? Alexander is an upstanding young man!” 

Any attempts to deny Lex’s claims now would only appear to be a sad, blatant lie. She grit her teeth and blew a puff of air through her nose. 

“I don’t know,” she bit out. “I guess it just  _ didn’t seem real  _ yet.”

Lex pat her hand and smiled. 

The rest of dinner was a rollercoaster; Merrill glowed, Samuel seethed, and getting grounded for lying hung in the air until Lex smoothly mentioned a last minute Christmas party invite for his the event his father was hosting that would be a great networking opportunity. Even Samuel perked up at the invitation and Peyton made sure that they slipped out of the dining room while the couple was still in a decent mood. 

She dragged Lex by the sweater behind her as she darted through the doors, down a hall, and pushed him into a small, enclosed corner. 

“Ok, what was that?” She hissed. “Why’d you tell them we’re dating?”   
“I’ve seen that look your dad was wearing before,” he said. “Nothing you said would convince him otherwise. Besides, that project excuse would’ve only lasted so long. At least this way if you stick around for longer it won’t seem so weird that I’m over.”

Peyton let go of his sweater and frowned. His argument made sense, she supposed. At least if he were as insistent on spending all this time over as he appeared to be.

“Aren’t you going to get in trouble for coming over so much? And anyway, it might just suck more for you when we switch back. The other Peyton seems, well, like she belongs here more, if you catch my drift.” 

Lex smirked. 

“I’ll take my chances. And the other Peyton, she, it’s weird actually. She’s usually just whoever the people around her want her to be. Like a mimicking puppet. There’s nothing genuine about her.” 

“Gah.” Peyton shook her head and winced. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. We shouldn’t talk bad about her when I have no idea what’s happening to her and am stealing her body.” 

“It’s true though,” Lex said. “You’re better.”

Peyton pinned him with a stare for a moment and then groaned as she leaned back and pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes. 

“I’m going to jail,” she whined. “Oh my gosh. I’m twenty-four you know. This is not ok.” 

“Not here.” 

“I don’t care. It counts.” 

Lex rolled his eyes. 

“Well, your parents think we’re dating now and we don’t know how long you’ll stay. No going back now.”

Peyton pulled her hands away from her face and glared at him. He was pushing his luck with his smug tone and he was lucky “her parents” were just down the hall. 

“You wanna play it like that,” she said, “ok. But there’s some rules to this little charade. You don’t get anything more than occasional hand holding. No pet names, no PDA to “sell it”; I don’t care how many cheesy teen movies you’ve seen. It ain’t happening.” 

He held up his hands in surrender and laughed. 

“Ok, ok. That sounds fair enough.” 

She waited a bit suspiciously, but he didn’t add on anything else, and she snorted with a nod. 

“Good. Now thanks to you I have to deal with those people in the dining room. Apparently we have a Christmas party to prepare for now.” 

“You’re welcome.”

“I thought your dad didn’t do Christmas anyway.”

Lex huffed and shoved his hands in the pockets of his slacks and he rocked back on the heels of his feet.

“Please. That party is all business. Usually it’s insufferable.”

“I really appreciate being dragged into it then.”

He grinned at her statement and she wasn’t quite sure why, but at that point it was time for him to go home and she walked him to the front door before seeing him off. 

On her way back in the house she could hear Merrill calling her name from an office down the all. She held a finger up to her lips as she passed one of the staff and made a silent dash for her room. 

[][]

Peyton did not wake up in her own bed the next day. She was not entirely surprised, but she spent half an hour under the spray of the shower just staring at the expensive tiling and zoning out. 

Shell shocked, that’s the word that came to mind as she sat in the kitchens and ate breakfast. Lex sent her a text, as was now routine, but by then she had calmed down again and decided that she had a few errands she wanted to run. She told him she’d let him know when she was free.

Then she recruited a chauffeur, which came with an accompanying security guard apparently, and asked to be taken out to Metropolis. After dinner the previous night and the fact that she couldn’t  _ prove _ that she was actually an adult, at least mentally, she wanted to stay on everyone’s good side. Being grounded when she should be able to buy her own house was not something she wanted to be stuck with. 

Metropolis was bustling with businessmen (and women) and last minute gift shoppers. Peyton considered herself one of the former, although by no fault of her own. After all, she’d only discovered it was almost Christmas a few days ago. She forced her bodyguard, whose name was James, to keep pace with her as she hurried from store to store. As she hadn’t really spent enough time around the mansion staff to get to know them properly, she pestered him to tell her about the various workers likes and hobbies so she could buy for them. 

Having a credit card due to a dear, old Daddy Warbucks was the one plus she could come up with for her situation so far. James didn’t exactly work alongside the house staff regularly, but he knew them well enough to offer bits of advice. She tried to get them at least one semi personal gift, and tossed in a few various gift cards to play it safe. 

For the people who were supposed to be her parents, she didn’t have a clue. Surely anything they wanted they’d already bought. And their behavior had been so stereotypically Rich Person so far that she couldn’t exactly make a guess as to what they might enjoy. 

In the end she got an expensive bottle of some floral perfume for her “mom” and a nice leather planner for her “dad”. 

“I’m winging it,” she said to James as she let the bags with her supposed-parent’s gifts dangle from her fingers. “Do you have any better ideas?”

“I’m afraid I don’t, Miss Woods,” he replied diplomatically. “I’m sure your parents will love that you thought of them.”

Peyton snorted. 

“Have you met them? I should probably have gotten some gift receipts.” 

James suddenly burst into a mild coughing fit and Peyton grinned knowingly as she waited for him to recover.

“You ok?”

“Fine, Miss Woods.”   


She snagged something for James on the sly while he had been glancing at exits and eyeing people as if any of them could be potential criminals. Peyton found that, at least, a bit unsettling. She couldn’t quite shake her middle-class mindset. She was Peyton Woods. Just Peyton. She did not need a bodyguard. But this Peyton supposedly did and it was weird. It felt unnecessary and embarrassing, actually. But, if it kept her from getting permanently locked up in that mansion, she supposed she could swallow her pride and accept the extra security. 

Lex was the last person she had to buy for and she was struggling. Nothing seemed right, and she really wanted to pick him out something good. Even despite his stunt at dinner and pretending they were dating, which was still so wrong, she knew that of all the people on her list a personal gift would probably mean the most to him. 

Did his dad even give him gifts? 

Eventually she was able to find an almost hidden comic book store and demanded that they stop inside before lunch.

The man at the counter eyed her warily when she stepped inside followed by James. But after a moment he must have realized the gist of the situation and understood it to mean that she had money to spend, because he smiled and came around to ask if he could help her find anything. 

“Do you have, um, Warrior Angel stuff,” she asked while glancing around the space. “Or, what was the bad guy. Devilicious?”   
“Devilicus,” the man corrected congenially. “And we absolutely do. Right over here, actually.” 

He led her over to a far corner in the store and tried to point out comic issues he thought she should start with or what was currently available in way of limited editions. Peyton politely declined his help, as she was sure Lex already had every issue physically available. He just seemed like the collector type. Instead her eyes fell to a selection of miniature figurines that were available and she plucked up two who she assumed were the main characters. 

“These are them, right,” she asked the clerk. “The Angel Warrior and Devil dude?” 

“Yes, miss. Do you need help finding anything else?” 

“No, no.”

She studied the two inch figures and felt the beginnings of a plan forming. With a smile she gripped the figurines in her fist and toted them over to drop them on the front counter. 

“This’ll be all,” she said.

The man looked a little disappointed.

Peyton had thought she’d be free at lunch, but those thoughts were vanquished when her chauffeur, Gibson, pulled away from the curb without her giving him a destination and informed her that she was was to be meeting her mother at a nearby cafe. From there she was supposed to join her mother in shopping for something to wear to the Luthor’s Christmas party. Peyton groaned as she flopped back in the seat of the SUV. 

“There are a million dresses in her-I mean, my closet. Do I really need another one?”

“I don’t think I have ever heard you say that before,” James commented with a wry look. And then he seemed to have realized what he said because he snapped his mouth shut. Peyton just laughed. 

“I’ve been hearing a lot of that lately. Enjoy it now; I have no idea how long it’ll stick around.”

The cafe was no corner bistro. There were a couple chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and Grecian style pillars in the front foyer. They even took her jacket at the door and she was escorted to a table where Merrill was already waiting. She watched as the woman stood and moved forward to greet her with with a quick embrace and a kiss to each cheek. 

“Darling! Look at you, must you rebel like this when I’ve made sure you have such a wonderful wardrobe?” 

Peyton grimaced in irritation and glanced down at her ensemble. She’d only meant to dress festively for her shopping trip, but apparently the green dress and red tights and boots weren’t magazine worthy. 

“I thought it was cute,” she commented. And really, she was doing the best with what she had. For her, the fashion of 1997 was a bit of an unwelcome throwback. 

“It’s fine, I suppose,” Merrill said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “At least you won’t be wearing it to the party tomorrow. Now come, sit. We have to discuss what look we’ll be going for. There’s several promising pieces that I already have in mind.” 

This was supposed to be the part where she complained about the hours of shopping and how awful it was for her, but Peyton found she didn’t really mind trying on dresses. She liked shopping, generally, and here she didn’t seem to have any sort of price limit. Her only real obstacle was trying to find a dress that was a bit more classic instead of trendy. She’d try to be a few years fashion forward if she could. 

After a few stores, a couple off topic buys, and several awkward conversations, she finally found a dress that she could tolerate and that Merrill approved of. It was a velvet dress in a dark emerald that sat off the shoulder with a scalloped neck and short sleeves. With a pair of black tights to help protect her from the cold, it would work just fine, and she actually felt comfortable in it. It was still weird, though, when she twirled in front of the mirror, to see her sixteen year old self looking back at her.

Merrill rode with her in the SUV on the way back to the mansion; their combined purchases filled up the entire trunk of the car. The woman hummed happily as the car made its way out of the city and back towards the private estate. 

“Oh Peyton, you’ve done so well. This party will be such a great opportunity for you. Alexander Luthor is training to help run his father’s business, of course, and it would be prudent of you to keep that connection close.” 

“Not everything has to be a power play.” Peyton huffed as she leaned against the car door. “Lex is just a good person. I like hanging out with him.” 

“Of course you do, dear. But, like I’ve told you before, nothing in our world is quite so simple.” 

She reached over to run a hand down Peyton’s face, and Peyton tried not to lean away from the contact. 

“I know you’ve never had a mind or inclination for business, which is why I’m trying to help you. Play your cards right with a boy like Alexander, and you won’t have to worry about anything at all.”

Peyton could only frown as she clamped her teeth together. The mother probably had a fair point in regards to her actual daughter. It was just a bit insulting to have those perceptions applied to herself. After all the schooling and hard work she’d put into starting to build her career, she was quite proud of her accomplishments. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she said dryly. 

When they finally arrived back at the mansion, Peyton hurried to collect all her bags, refusing help on the account that someone could peek inside and ruin the surprise. She set the bags down at the foot of her bed and finally got around to checking her phone. There were unread texts from Lex, unsurprisingly, and they only became more insistent the later in the afternoon it got. 

_ [Sorry, had to go shopping. No thanks to you.] _

With nothing else to do, she changed into a more comfortable outfit and began the work of organizing and preparing gifts for wrapping. She’d managed to get some wrapping paper and bags as well, because she hadn’t been quite sure if that was something a family like this would have tucked away in a spare closet. 

Out of the last bag, she pulled out the small comic book figurines and smiled to herself as she turned them over in her hand. With a few adjustments, she could have a little gift that she hoped Lex wouldn’t find too cheesy. But really, she’d only known him a matter of days and she still struggled with buying gifts for her own brothers. 

Everything she needed was in the craft room from the previous day. She worked on his gift, briefly running downstairs for a cup of cocoa and the tabloid she’d been confronted with the night before. Lex’s gift was halfway done when she received an answering text from him asking if they could meet. Peyton rubbed at her eyes as she fiddled with the flip phone and deliberated. It probably wasn’t a great idea to see him so much. He obviously got attached quickly and it would be harder this time than before when she finally woke up back in her real body. But then, she could understand how he might not want to miss a chance to be around someone actually from another universe. 

And she was pretty cool, if she did say so herself. 

“Jail,” she muttered to herself. “You’d be carted off to jail back home, and what would mom think?”   
Actually, her mother would probably want to invite Lex over and fuss over him as she baked a batch of whatever his favorite cookies were. She growled under her breath. 

_ [Just give me an address. Ur begging won’t work every time, I hope u know.] _

He replied shortly after with a location and smug little  _ ‘time will tell’ _ , which Peyton scoffed at. She should’ve just told him no. He was still a spoiled rich boy at heart, wasn’t he? She had to remember that.

Regardless, she’d already agreed so she sheepishly relocated the driver and had him take her to the park Lex had specified. James had to tag along as well, and it made Peyton feel like a bit of a burden even if this was their jobs.

It was late afternoon, but still considerably cold as Peyton clipped down the park grounds. James trailed a short ways behind her, giving what illusion of privacy he could, she supposed, and she tried to take that in stride. Lex was waiting on a park bench, a cup of coffee in each hand, and he passed her one as she took a seat next to him. 

“Thank you,” she said while cradling the warm cup. “I feel like you’re always giving me coffee or cocoa or something. I should probably return the favor a bit more often.” 

Lex smiled thinly. 

“I don’t mind,” he said. “I’m the reason you’re out here anyway. Sorry, but I couldn’t make the drive all the way out tonight. My dad would notice how late I got home what with the party tomorrow.”

“It’s fine. Maybe I’d take turns driving over, but I’m not sure if she has her driver’s license  yet.”

“You don’t.” 

Peyton rolled her eyes as she took a large drag of her coffee. 

“I’m still not her,” she said lowly. 

Lex chose not to respond. 

They chatted idly and walked a bit around the park, James always in sight, until they’d finished their drinks and the sky started to dim. Then Lex had to go and she was getting a bit cold in her bones anyway, so they parted ways. 

When she woke the next morning in the princess bed yet again, Peyton only blinked lethargically and mulled over the idea that perhaps this was some sort of Christmas spirit mission like she’d seen in the movies. Maybe after she helped Lex have a nice Christmas she’d finally be free to go back home and to her own body. She snorted at her own daydreams as she crawled out of the bed and forced herself to go through her morning routines. 

Life was no Hallmark or Nicholas Cage movie. 

But apparently it could be some weird sort of sci fi flick. 

The party wasn’t until the evening, so Peyton only threw her hair up in a bun and dressed in jeans and a sweater as she went to the craft room to finish Lex’s gift. She planned on giving it to him at the party as she expected not to see him Christmas day. Even if his father didn’t “do” Christmas, surely they still spent some time together, right? Her stomach twisted painfully at the idea of Lex sitting by himself in an empty living room Christmas morning, not even a tree or garland to keep him company. That couldn’t be right. Who could possibly be that cold? And towards their own child? 

She’d ask and make sure that wasn’t the case at the party. And, if it was, well, perhaps she’d have a few things to say to his dad. 


	7. Chapter 7

Peyton floated around the warmly lit lobby, a champagne glass marked with a green stem resting lightly in her hand. She sipped at the sparkling cider and sighed as she made another round passed one of the waiters with a tray of appetizers.

She'd been to company parties before. She knew the dance that had to be performed. But none of the parties she'd attended had ever been quite this grand or lavish. An entire floor of the corporate building they were in had been cleared out for the event. She didn't even want to know what all the glitzy Christmas decorations had cost. There was actually even a life sized swan ice sculpture at one end of the room.

Her substitute parents had left her to her own devices after doing a tour around the room with her to present themselves as a happy family unit to other business associates. Peyton had smiled and indulged them, which they seemed to take in stride. But now she didn't know what to do. It would look odd for her to try and engage in conversation with people who were her actual, true age; and there wasn't an abundance of teens here that she'd noticed.

Peyton fiddled with the shiny, black clutch under her arm. It was a bit bulky with Lex's present inside, but she refused to not wrap the gift. It was small and silly enough as it was, putting it in a gift box was the least she could do.

She continued in her meandering around the room, enjoying the way her heels sounded on the sleek wooden floors and wondering where Lex might be. It was really sad that he was the only company she could keep in this place.

"Peyton?"

She swiveled at her name. The voice hadn't been Lex's, or one she recognized, but that didn't really surprise her. A blonde headed boy was making his way towards her; he looked about the same age as Lex, and Peyton felt a twinge of recognition. She'd definitely seen him before... at the school. Oh! Right! That Oliver kid. The one who thought he ruled the campus, or something like that. Peyton sniffed, took a deep breath, and pasted on a polite smile.

"Hello... Oliver," she said. She held out her hand to shake and she noticed his look of confused amusement. Instead of shaking her hand, he theatrically bowed and kissed her knuckles. Peyton quickly pulled her hand free, subtly wiping the back of her hand on her dress.

"What's with all the formalities, Pey," he asked. "I haven't even heard from you since break started."

Peyton winced slightly at the nickname with the relief that he at least didn't try to use the term "Pey-Pey". Not that she necessarily was anti-nickname, but she didn't know who this boy was and she still wasn't sure that she liked him. So far, he gave her a haughty vibe that was already prickling a few nerves.

"Christmas has been busy," she said lamely. "I've been doing holiday stuff."

He snorted.

"What? Like hanging out with Lex Luthor?"  
"Excuse me?"

Oliver huffed out a false laugh and Peyton furrowed her brows further.

"Oh come on. We all saw the tabloid pictures. Are you hanging out with that loser now? I thought you didn't like him."

Peyton cocked a disbelieving brow at the boy and came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to be her new favorite person. True she may not know the full dynamic between the two boys, but there was still some basic decorum one usually followed in company. And he was certainly old enough to know better.

"That's rude," she said dryly. "You know whose party you're at, right?"

Oliver laughed easily.

" _Lionel_ Luthor's," he said. "And since when did you care about being rude?"  
She rolled her eyes and brushed back her bangs. Before bothering to reply, she took another sip of her sparkling cider and adjusted her grip on her clutch.

"Since recently." She bit out. "Although your attitude is certainly starting to test it." She smiled sweetly and enjoyed the look of stunned surprise that graced his features.

"Whoa," he said holding out his hands. "Sorry, I didn't know you'd finally grown a backbone."  
Peyton's grip on her glass tightened as she shot a glare at him.

"Wow, ok, I think this conversation has-"

There was a hand at her back and Peyton jumped slightly as she swiveled to see who'd snuck up on her.

"Oh; Lex! There you are."

He hardly glanced at her as he was too busy glaring a hole through Oliver's head and still hadn't removed his hand from her back as the boys had a silent face-off. If Oliver was more antagonistic with Lex than her, she could understand the look. She swiveled to face Lex more, and to free herself from his grip. His fingers tensed a moment before he let them fall away, but his expression hardly flickered. Oliver snorted. He dipped his head down and lifted his own glass mockingly as a smile tugged at his lips.

"Good to see you actually showed up," Oliver said. "I was beginning to wonder."

Lex's lips pressed together thinly as his gaze flickered a moment.

"I see you're taking advantage of the refreshments already."  
Peyton didn't understand the jab at first. She glanced down at her own glass, the green stem darker at the bottom and fading as it reached the curve of the cup. Oliver's glass, oh, Oliver's glass was red instead of green.

"Hey," she cut in, "you're too young to be drinking-"

"Did your dad not allow you to wear your hat? Too much of an embarrassment? You could at least put on one of those cheesy Santa caps, your kind of blinding the roo-"

"Ok, that's enough!"

Peyton shoved her almost empty glass behind her into Lex's chest, and she felt him take it as she rounded on Oliver and jabbed him in the chest with a finger.

"So far you have been nothing but rude and condescending. You are a guest at someone else's party and there are rules and decorum and a basic little thing called _manners_. I don't care what kind of stupid rivalry you and Lex have. I don't care who said what to whom! I don't care how much money your family has or how special you think that makes you."

Oliver backed away, his eyes wide as he stared down at her in her aggressive chastisement.

"Unless you can be civil and polite, I expect you to not speak to either of us for the rest of

the evening; do I make myself clear?"

He stared, bewildered, at her as if she'd grown another head suddenly or started spitting flames. Raising his hands in mock surrender, Oliver huffed out a disbelieving laugh.

"Woah, calm down, _mom._ We were just having a bit of bantering, right Lex?"

Lex glared for a moment with nothing but a deep seeded hatred in his eyes before he bit out a,

" _Whatever."_

Peyton sensed that this conversation had no chance of being salvaged, so she tugged on Lex's arm and drew him away. Lex felt stiff and moved like it as she positioned them across the room away from Oliver. His hackles were up, that much was obvious, and it bothered her. Apparently not even the rich and extravagant were safe from bullies. There was always a bigger fish, she supposed.

They'd come to stop by a large hearth that popped and crackled and added a certain warmth to the corporate party. Peyton stood and let her back warm and her temper cool as she allowed Lex a moment to simmer in his anger. Having two brothers settling into their teen years had taught her that a boy's ego was easily bruised and those slights not quickly forgotten.

"Well," she finally said with a sigh. "At least we got that part over with."

Lex's gaze shifted to her as she brushed an imaginary strand of hair over her ear.

"What part?"  
"The awkward conversation part. They're obligatory at parties like this, you know. But it's good to get them out of the way early."

Lex huffed a bit in forced amusement and shoved his hands into his slacks pockets.

"Just one?"  
Peyton shrugged one shoulder.

"I said awkward, not pointless. Anyway, you have to brush it off and let it go; who even cares what he thinks. Don't let that jerk ruin your Christmas."

When he still wore his pouting expression, Peyton rolled her eyes and pulled her clutch out from under her arm.

"I got you a present," she sang.

He perked up at that. Peyton clicked open the clutch and pulled a small wrapped box. She'd kept it traditional and simple and wrapped it with shiny green paper and finished it off with a red ribbon and bow. For a second she hesitated, turning the box in her hand and twisting her lips.

"But don't get your hopes up. It's pretty dumb. I just sort of figured you'd already have everything so-"

Lex snatched the gift from her hand like she might change her mind and not give it to him. She watched in amusement as he hefted it in his hand.

"Can I open it now? Or is peeking off limits until tomorrow?"  
"You can open it whenever you want; it's your present."

With a tug he was pulling her by the hand across the room to a more quiet corner away from most gazes. A large Douglas Fir was placed along one wall, and it stood at least ten feet tall. It was decorated with gold and silver baubles and draping tinsel and Peyton wondered just how they'd gotten it into the building. Partially hidden by the boughs of the tree he finally stopped and let go of her hand.

"Right," said Peyton. "That's what I was forgetting. The correct atmosphere."  
Lex ignored her as he studied the wrapped box one more time before pulling off the ribbon and tearing open the paper. He pulled the lid off the box and Peyton nibbled at her lip as he pulled the homemade gift from some crumpled tissue paper.

She'd made him a keychain and she felt a little silly for it, but really. She was trying to work with what she had.

"I told you it's kind of dumb, but X-Boxes haven't been invented yet and you'd probably have one already if they were."

The Warrior Angel and Devilicus figurines she'd bought dangled from an eye and chain that she'd managed to screw and glue into the tops of them. On a longer chain, below them, hung one of those small keychain picture holders, and she'd clipped out their tabloid photo and placed it inside.

"I swear there's a rhyme and reason to this," she continued. "So, I don't know if you remember, but when I first met you-"

"I asked you to play with me," Lex finished. "You let me play the hero for hours. And I'm pretty sure you keep getting Devilicus' name wrong on purpose."

Peyton smiled primly and neither confirmed nor denied the accusation.

"And I know the picture isn't exactly ideal," she added, "but it was the only one I could find of us together. At least, you know, one where it's me, and not the other Peyton."

He studied the figurines a moment, smiling softly, before he moved onto the photo and his smile widened.

"It's perfect," he finally said. "It's not dumb."

Peyton smiled happily, fidgeted on her feet and rubbed the back of one arm briefly.

"Well, it's just a keychain."

"I'm not so rich that I can't appreciate a heartfelt gift," he said flatly. "Thank you."

His thank you was much warmer and Peyton let her smile go a bit quirky as she gave his arm a quick squeeze.

"You're welcome. And now you'll have something to remember me by."

Lex frowned at that.

"You still think you're going back?"

"I have to eventually, right? I mean, I have to believe I'll see my family again."  
He nodded once, stiffly. His eyes darted around the room briefly before he flashed her a smile and tucked his new keychain in his pocket.

"How about I get us another drink? You want coffee or sparkling cider or…"

Peyton had never been one for champagne, and she really didn't want to drink it in a sixteen year old's body. Lord knew what it'd probably been through already.

"Sparkling cider is fine," she said.

Lex disappeared into the crowd and Peyton hummed a bit as she rocked on her heels to wait. The room was still milling with conversation and sporadic laughter. She shifted, one conversation rising above the others from a group of older men who seemed to be lauding the success of keeping employee benefits to a minimum. Her irritation spiked at the smug tones and condescending nature, and she couldn't help herself. Before she had time to really consider if it were a good idea or not, she'd inserted herself into the conversation and engaged men with much more business experience than her in debate.

She was so riled up by their blase attitudes and obvious dismissal due to her apparent age, that she forgot what year she was in and started referencing studies done that proved happy employees were twelve percent more productive, which obviously actually increased profits and quality work. Some of the men quieted down as she carried on, and she felt a bit victorious for it, until the hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she shut up and turned around.

Peyton was met with the dark, piercing gaze of Lionel Luthor. He hadn't changed drastically from what she remembered from their first brief meeting. His hair was a bit grayer around the temples, but in all other respects he was just as sharp and unsettling.

"Mr. Luthor."

She bobbed her head respectfully while her eyes darted around in search for Lex. He was behind his father, two glasses in hand, and shooting her a sharp look that she took as a warning.

"Miss Woods," Lionel greeted. "I don't believe I've ever seen you so animated. I sincerely hope party conversation hasn't been so upsetting as to incur your wrath."

"Not my wrath… sir. Just my debate; not that I anticipate any change to come from it."

"As only heir to the family business," Lex cut in, "I'm sure Peyton has been privy to plenty of debates by now."

He stepped in front of his father to hand her a glass, and Peyton took a large swallow to distract herself. Unsettling didn't seem enough of a word to describe Lionel Luthor. From her brief time under his scrutiny, she found he had the knack for making a person feel hunted, analyzed, and found lacking all within the span of a minute. His very words felt like they hid a secret test, one that she was failing if Lex's face was anything to go by. She sighed internally and shrugged with a roll of her eyes.

"But, like, whatever; right? What do I know?"

Her transition to flippant teen had seemed to work well enough with her oblivious parents, but it didn't seem to help much with Lionel. He eyed her liked she were a new curiosity and Peyton cursed being trapped in this stranger's body yet again.

Just how was she _supposed_ to act?

Lex placed a hand at her back and she was about to protest quietly when she noticed the action dragged Lionel's attention away.

"I'm sure you've seen the papers, dad."

Lionel's lips twitched in a familiar way, a familial trait, she supposed.

"More than that," he said. "I've borne the brunt of Merrill Woods' enthusiasm on the subject." Peyton winced and Lionel laughed. "Yes," he agreed. "Though I kept my reaction a bit more subdued."

Lex's hand on her back tensed and Peyton took another drink as she watched him shift.

"Well, no need to run the subject into the ground then. Peyton and I have to go."

Peyton noted the tight, uneasy way Lex spoke to his father. She might've protested at the sudden liberty Lex took to direct her actions, but she was just as eager to leave his father's presence as he seemed to be. That and she was reluctant to bring more attention to herself than she already had.

Lionel dipped his head in what felt more like permission than acknowledgement.

"Of course; mingle amongst your own peers. I look forward to seeing you again, Miss Woods."

Peyton didn't know where they were slinking off to but she followed Lex, only hesitating a moment to keep her manners and bid Lionel a good evening.

Lex seemed to be intent on leaving the main party room as he made a beeline towards the open double doors which led out into a wide hall. She knocked back the last of her drink to set it on a passing waiter's tray before they exited the room; which turned out to be a bit of a feat given the clip Lex had them moving at now. Peyton was relieved when they finally passed the threshold and out of the immediate crowd of people.

"Peyton!"

A hand yanking on her elbow had her jerking back and a scowl already forming before she'd even noticed her accoster was Oliver.  
"I've been looking all- hey, get away from him. I saw that freak drop something in-"

"Let go of me."  
Peyton wrenched her arm out of Oliver's grasp, glaring openly now as she backed away from him and further into the hall. He looked agitated, possibly even fretful, as he swiveled between shooting sneers at Lex and looking over her as if to find evidence of some wrongdoing. Lex went tense next to her.

"Listen, he slipped s-"

"No offense," Peyton cut in, "but unless you're here to apologize, I don't want to hear it. Ok?"

Grabbing Lex by the elbow, she ushered them further away from a gaping Oliver. For a few moments it was silent.

"Fine! See if I try and help you out again!"

She grit her teeth and muttered under her breath.

"I never wanted to be sixteen again in the first place."

**[][][]**

Peyton managed to survive the rest of the party with Lex. At her inquiry, he assured her he'd be fine Christmas morning, that he was used to the routine with his father by now, and Peyton accepted it because she was too intimidated to re-approach the corporate titan. And although the rest of the evening went along quietly, she was drowsy and ready to go home by the time her parents finally decided to make their leave.

And then she was stumbling up the stairs to her room, peeling off the fancy dress, and flopping down onto the large princess bed to sleep until late Christmas morning.

Christmas day was quiet. The house staff had the day off, and Peyton was forced to interact with her stiff, alternate parents one-on-one for a few hours. She opened the gifts they'd gotten her, mostly clothes or expensive trinkets, and reacted with grateful enthusiasm the way her mother had taught her. They both seemed shocked that she'd actually gotten them gifts in return, but accepted them nonetheless. Whether they truly liked them or not, Peyton didn't know; and she didn't quite care.

Although she knew it wasn't Christmas back home, she still couldn't help but feel the sting of emptiness in the holiday here. If it were Christmas back home, they would have had red and green pancakes for breakfast with little chocolate chips sprinkled all through them. They would have laughed and sang badly along to a couple Christmas carols before the twins got too fidgety and demand that they start passing out gifts. Her parents always let them go first, just enjoying the process of watching their excitement and glee.

Why did a few days without seeing them suddenly feel like so much longer?

Peyton found herself roaming around by herself by lunch. She text Lex a _Merry Christmas_ , then sent one to Annalise as well because she was bored.

She wandered and tried to keep herself busy the rest of the day, the sound of her barefeet padding along the wooden floors some of the only noise in the house. She didn't see her parents again until dinner. And while the conversation was idle and shallow, Peyton supposed it was better than the silence.

When she curled up in bed that night, she'd felt the heaviness of sleep sink in, only to stop at that point where the world grows fuzzy and all sounds are far away. It wasn't quite a state of knowing, but Peyton was certainly aware of _something_. She reached out but couldn't quite grasp her consciousness well enough to figure her situation out.

" _-up! Pey- ok -please!"_

" _Yo- nee- ma'am- there-!"_

Something in her yearned to join the voices. It felt like it would be right. Something tingled in her… neck? Arms? She could dimly see a shadow. And then there was a loud ringing right in her ear and she lost focus.

Peyton blinked, eyelids feeling like weights, as her phone next to her bed screeched at her. With a groan she rolled over, snagged the cursed brick, and hit the green button.

"Hello?"  
"Peyton?"  
Peyton dug into her eye with her fist as the lilting question told her all she needed to know.

"It's me, Lex. Still here."

She was sure she heard a sigh at the other end of the line as she swung her legs over the bed and stood up.

"You weren't answering my texts," he explained.

"I was sleeping."

She certainly heard him huff.

"Well you might want to get dressed. I'm already halfway to your place."

Peyton froze, already poised under the threshold of her bathroom door, and scowled.

"Seriously? What time is it?"

"I'm bringing coffee."  
She planned on reprimanding him further, but she remembered he'd just mentioned that he was already on his way.

"Just hang up and drive. You're going to get yourself killed."  
" _Yes ma'am."_

Peyton scoffed as she tossed the phone back onto her bed and shucked off her pajamas for a quick shower. Under the hot spray of the shower head, she attempted to shake off the last coils of anxiety left over from her odd dream.

**[]**

Lex tried to ease her ire and the accompanying scolding she had planned by immediately handing over a cup of coffee and a small wrapped box. Peyton took the items with a surprised blink as Lex let himself into the manor. He had a backpack slung over his shoulder as he made his way out of the foyer and down the hall. Peyton took a quick swig of coffee, sucked in a deep breath, and then let it out slowly before following after him.

"Oh hey, Lex. Come in. It's been far too long; nice to see you."

She trailed after him huffily as he let himself into the study they'd first used to pretend to do homework in. He flashed a smile over his shoulder, looking irritatingly pleased with himself, but didn't slow.

"Thanks for inviting me in," he goaded. "I'm sure you'll be glad you did once I agree to help you out with the homework."

Peyton paused in the doorway to the study, processing his words as he carelessly dropped his book-bag onto the nearby desk.

"Homework?"

"We actually did have some assignments over break. I'm assuming you haven't done them."

Groaning, Peyton ran a hand across her face and sighed.

"Something tells me this girl isn't one to do her work ahead of time."

"Not really."

It was still too early to be reminded she was supposed to be in high school. Instead she leaned against the desk in the room and eyed the small, wrapped box Lex had passed her. It was wrapped in a sleek silver paper, done by someone who hadn't wrapped very many presents before but had tried their best. She smiled fondly at the tucked in edges and excess tape.

"So can I open this now?"  
Lex looked up from the books and notebooks he'd pulled out of his bag and nodded. His pale skin tinged pink around the cheeks.

"Yeah. If you want."

Peyton noticed the keychain she'd made him clipped to his bag and laughed lightly.

"Ok."

Carefully, she pulled the tape away until she could slide the box out from the paper. It looked like a long jewelery box, usually what a bracelet or a necklace came in, and Peyton gnawed lightly on the inside of her cheek before working up the nerve to pull the lid off.

Inside, hanging off a thin silver chain, was a small heart-shaped locket. To Peyton's relief it was relatively simple, and not encrusted with precious gemstones. There was a little engraved filigree around the edges, but that was it and it suited her tastes just fine.

"It's beautiful, Lex," she said. "Thank you!"

"It opens," he offered.

Peyton clicked open the clasp and one side sprung away. Inside he'd placed a picture of himself that looked fairly recent. It looked like it could have been one of the wallet sized photos from a school pictures packet, and she couldn't help wondering if private schools had their students pose next to a fake tree with even faker smiles as well.

"Ah," she exclaimed. "It's perfect! Now we both have something! You really didn't have to get my anything. Thank you."

His shoulders relaxed marginally at her extra praise and he gestured towards the necklace.

"Do you, uh, want help… putting it on?"

The chain had a simple clasp that she'd long since figured out how to manage, but given Lex's tentativeness and the fact that the locket felt weighted like real silver, she decided to indulge him.

"Sure."

Peyton turned so her back was facing him and held out the necklace. When she didn't sense movement after a moment, she cut her eyes over at him.

"Well, come on. We do have homework to get to, right?"

He shook his head as her words sank in and moved forward.

"Right," he said. "I'll just, uh-"

As he accepted the chain and fiddled to open it, Peyton brushed her hair to one side and waited. Before the silence became thick, she saw his hands come from around the back of her neck before disappearing again as the heart locket rested right beneath the hollow of her throat. A warm breath of air puffed against the back of her head, causing an involuntary shudder from her, followed by a nervous swallow, and then Lex was attempting to smooth her hair back in place.

"Thanks!" Peyton stepped out of his reach and turned to face him with a flashing smile. He looked a bit flustered and though that hadn't been her intentions with letting him help, she felt a bit guilty still. He was only seventeen. Of course he was going to get easily confused. Peyton continued on to distract both of them.

"It's the perfect length. Now let me see if I can find this girl's backpack somewhere up in her room."

Lex's lips ticked downward slightly either at her abrupt change of subject or at the reference to the other Peyton , but she ignored the expression and gave his arm a quick, comforting squeeze as she passed him to exit the study.

She ran upstairs and dug around her room for a few minutes before finding the girl's backpack, textbooks and notebooks untouched inside, and then darted back down to the study. Lex had already spread out his papers and books by the time she got back and she grit her teeth as she dropped into the chair next to him.

"This sucks," she said. "I mean, it shouldn't be too hard, but still. I already did this once. How dare they make me do it again."

"I guess you could just refuse to do it," Lex said lazily. He was a bit more relaxed in his chair now, to Peyton's relief. "Or you could try to explain the situation to them. They might make an exception for you."

Peyton rolled her eyes and she huffed as she forced out a breathy laugh.

"Hardy-har. Please don't drop out of school to become a comedian."  
[]

Much to her chagrin, she did actually did engage his help with some history homework, not exactly her top subject. But when she pulled out a math book her face lit up and she eagerly opened to the page that Lex announced as the given homework. Lex, in contrast, approached the homework with a resigned unenthusiasm; his lips pressed together and gaze bland.

"Finally," Peyton said to herself. "Something that doesn't change no matter what universe you're in."

"So you think. You are breaking all the rules of physics and the known universe."

"Hush, you. You're amazingly unhelpful."

But she had to, perhaps a bit begrudgingly, admit that Lex was an extremely intelligent teenager. He did most of the math homework without even hinting around for answers and Peyton made sure to use the math methods that the book explained, and not whatever shortcuts she'd learned over her time working.

The room was warm and quiet. For a while the only sounds were the scratching of pencils and creaking as they both shifted in their chairs. It reminded Peyton of college study sessions in the library, complete with the smell of worn pages and stained wood. Her lips ticked up unbeknownst to her as she scribbled down another solution.

"Do you have a calculator? It doesn't say you have to show your work for this section."

Lex tapped his eraser on his paper as he glared down at his textbook.

"Yeah," he said without looking up. "There's one in my book-bag."  
"Awesome."

Peyton stood and stretched. A couple vertebrae popped as she arced her back and reached her arms behind her. When she opened her eyes, she caught Lex's gaze and shot him a glare. His eyes snapped back down to his paper and she snorted out a puff of air from her nose.

There were several other books in his bag when she tossed the flap over and began digging around. She shifted between the hardbacked texts and spiral notebooks until she saw a black, brick-like object emerge.

"There you are."

The ancient calculator was quickly pried from its surroundings, only so send something rattling into the bottom of the bag. A flash of white caught her eye, and Peyton's brow furrowed as she reached into the bag again.

"Wait, no!"

It was a pill bottle.

Her heart dropped as her brain rattled through all the things that a preppy teen boy could be hiding. Non-prescribed ritalin? Ecstasy? She didn't even _know_ what all kids could get access to in high school, let alone rich kids. But this was none of those things.

"A sleep aide?"

When she turned to look at Lex, his face had gone pale, arms tight against his sides as he pressed his lips together and seemed to wait. Peyton lifted the bottle.

"Are you having trouble sleeping? Is it stress or-"

She paused, noting that he only tensed further as she continued to speak. Why was he trying to hide something so mundane? Her heart palpitated as she eyed the bottle again. Her palms felt suddenly moist.

"Are-are these not for you, Lex?"  
He broke eye contact for a moment, she saw his chest hitch in a broken breath, before he turned back and tried not to fidget.

"Peyton-"

"No."  
Her free hand pressed against her lips as every memory was pulled up for questioning. All the coffees he'd brought her, him purposefully handing her a cup instead of letting her pick, the drowsy feeling that always seemed to cling to her when it never had before.

The fact that she hadn't yet woke up back home.

"Have you been drugging me?"  
Her voice was shrill and warbled in the middle as her insides fell. Lex's eyes widened and he took a hurried step forward, arms up already in defense.

"It's not like what you think!"  
"Not like-? Ok, so explain it then. Because it seems like, to me, you've been slipping me

Melanin pills every day so that I stay in this body and hang out with you!"

Lex stopped. His left fist balled up tightly and he glowered in what almost looked like a pout.

"Well it sounds bad when you say it like that."

Peyton grit her teeth as she felt a swell of adrenaline sweep up her limbs.

"It _is_ bad!"

"I don't have any friends! I just wanted to get to know you better; I'm sorry."

Her fingers tightened around the bottle and her arm almost jerked up, but she was able to keep herself from chucking the bottle across the room.

"No. You do not get to make this about you. You used information I shared with you against me. You _drugged me._ And this entire time, I have been terrified that I would never go home again. And you _knew_ and you said nothing!"

Peyton stopped and made herself take a couple deep breathes. Lex stood still, head slightly hung as he remained silent. The silence only enraged her more. She threw the bottle back into his bag and then shoved the bag into his chest.

"I think you need to go."  
Lex's expression flared in a wide panic and he surged forward again while clutching his bag.

"Peyton, wait! I'm sorry, ok? I messed up. I panicked and didn't know what to do!"

She stood firm. His loneliness, and probably neglect, had her sympathy, but this was too far.

"I'm sure you're sorry," she said. "But you still need to leave." Her bottom lip trembled as she pointed to the door. "I need- I need time to think about this."

Lex's expression fell, shuttering closed. He straightened his posture and Peyton clenched her teeth.

"You'll be gone and you'll hate me."

It sounded like another manipulative statement laced with fear, and Peyton didn't plan on indulging this one.

"I don't hate you, Lex. But I'm beyond hurt, and furious, and extremely disappointed. I will text you before I… before I'm gone."

His eyes burned red and his lips were pressed together so firmly they were hardly visible, but he nodded nonetheless.

Lex walked passed her, pausing for a moment as if to say something, but then continued on. Peyton remained silent as she watched him go and blinked more furiously as he exited the study.

The echo of his footsteps faded away as he made his way further down the hall. Peyton closed her eyes and let out a ragged sob as the front door clicked shut.


	8. Chapter 8

She had locked herself in her room shortly after Lex left. Peyton still hadn’t been able to get her crying fully under control and answering questions from the house staff wasn’t something she really wanted to do at the moment. 

Curled up on top of her comforter she rubbed at her wet eyes and hiccuped. Every time she thought of the pill bottle her gut churned and her chest hurt. 

Drugging her. He’d actually remembered that she’d stayed longer after taking cough syrup and thought of a way to use that, what was to him, years later. How could he look her in the eyes as she unknowingly sipped at the coffee he’d given her? How could he be ok knowing how unnerved she was at being stuck in another body that wasn’t quite hers in a universe that she didn’t belong in? 

She shouldn’t have trusted him so easily. He was, after all, a spoiled, selfish rich kid. 

_ A desperate rich kid,  _ some betraying voice in her head added. But it didn’t quench her ire. It didn’t matter how lonely or desperate someone was, you didn’t just  _ lie  _ and  _ violate  _ someone you were supposed to be friends with like that. 

Her brick of a cell phone was vibrating on the mattress beside her. It had gone off a couple times now and Peyton assumed it would continue on for the rest of the night. But she refused to answer it. She didn’t want to talk to him tonight. 

_ Consequences.  _ There were consequences for actions, and he was going to figure out this was one of them.

She’d told him that she didn’t hate him, and that was true. Despite her anger she could

honestly see what fear he could be acting off of, and he would have to just believe her. Like she’d believed him until now. 

Eventually she forced herself to get up and get over herself a bit and get ready for bed. Most of her day had been wasted with her staring blankly at the wall and simmering in bitter betrayal, but enough was enough. Peyton went through the steps of her nightly routine, letting the familiar actions comfort her and mentally calculated how long until she might wake up home. 

Lex had given her a coffee before she’d figured him out, so she had at least until the next day for her body to work through the sleep aide. 

Lord, he’d been giving her at least one pill a day. No wonder he’d been so insistent on visiting her. 

She probably had one more day. One more day before she could wake up in her own adult body and try to untangle the mess her life had probably become. If luck were on her side not much time had passed in her universe. Maybe she wasn’t late for work. Maybe she wouldn’t be fired the minute she opened her eyes and maybe her mother wouldn’t be an emotional mess kneeling at her bedside. 

Peyton rubbed at her eyes again and groaned. 

A knock on her bedroom door reminded her that she didn’t actually live in this manor alone. She cleared her throat, glad that she’d stopped crying and her eyes weren’t as red as they had been earlier. 

“Yeah?”

“Miss Woods? Are you feeling alright? You skipped dinner.”

“Oh. Did I?”

The clock on her nightstand read seven thirty. Stewing, she’d been stewing for the entire day and she hadn’t even realized it. 

“Get it together, Peyton,” she muttered to herself. “This isn’t you.”

“Miss?”   
She sighed and gestured at the door even if they couldn’t see.

“You can come in.”

The door eased open and Peyton tried to arrange her face into a less despondent expression. Why did she care so much anyway? Lex was only a kid she’d known for a smattering of days; and now she knew just what kind of person he was. Or could be, at least. She was behaving much too melodramatic for her own liking. 

Like an actual teenager. Peyton shuddered.

It was Mary who hesitantly stepped into the room, eyeing her up and down as if already knowing there was something off. Peyton kept a polite smile on her face and didn’t fidget under the inspection. 

“Sorry,” she said to break the quiet. “I just lost track of time. I didn’t realize it was so late.”

Mary tilted her head down in acknowledgement, her lips pulling a bit to the side, and Peyton wondered if her eyes might still be a bit noticeably red. 

“Would you like me to bring you something up, then?”   
Some faint scents of bread and meat had drifted into the room with the opening of the door, and it awakened Peyton’s stomach from it’s dormant state. Suddenly she could feel it gnawing on itself. 

“Actually, yeah. That’d be nice; thank you, Mary.”

This house wasn’t hers, those people downstairs weren’t her parents, and she was all alone. Going down there now, pretending to be someone she wasn’t, she didn’t think she could handle it at the moment. 

“Of course, Miss.”

Mary turned back towards the door but paused halfway out and turned back. There was a buildup of anticipation, Peyton could feel vibration of the soundwaves, before the maid actually spoke. 

“And the house staff wanted to say thank you for the gifts, Miss. It was very kind of you.” 

Peyton’s cheeks heated a moment at the sincere expression on Mary’s face. A pang shot through her chest quickly. She smiled sadly in return a tugged at her hair. 

“It’s no problem. You all deserve it.”

Mary gave her one last nod as she closed the door behind her. 

Peyton felt a bit more guilty that they’d have to be subjected to the other Peyton again soon.

**[][] L.L [][]**

Lex looked down at his phone as trepidation squirmed in his gut like monstrous tentacles. She still wouldn’t answer his texts or return his calls. His fingers tightened around the device. He’d apologized! Of course what he’d done was a bit bad, and he was sorry, but it was cruel of her to leave him like this. Friends shouldn’t do that, right? Had she even stopped to think about what would happen to him?   
He’d be all alone again. Only now it’d be worse. He’d have to go back to seeing that  _ other _ Peyton infecting her body. He’d have to see her face at school and know it wasn’t her. She’d either shun him again or blindly follow after him like she did with everyone else. It’d be a worse punishment than he truly deserved. 

He dialed her number again and waited until it stopped ringing and an automated voice told him to leave a message. Lex threw his phone across the room. It made a loud cracking sound as it hit his headboard and fell with a thud back onto the bedspread.

He paced a few more times across his room, running his hands over his head and grimacing. His eyes darted to his bed a few times as he walked before he finally broke and raced over. There was a chip in the plastic and a small crack in the screen, but otherwise it was intact. He dialed Peyton’s number again. It went once again to voicemail.

“Peyton, please,” he begged. “I get you’re mad but you can’t leave like this. It’s not a normal fight if you disappear to another dimension. It’s not fair! I might- I might not ever see you again. Please. We’re friends, right? Friends get into fights and  _ make up _ . So, please, call me.”

Her voicemail was probably packed with various messages from him by now, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t let her leave like this.

He didn’t want her to leave. 

**[][][][][]**

The next day dawned bright with some frost still clinging to the windows. Peyton shuffled until she sank further into the plush comforter of the princess bed. She was comfortably cocooned in the warm bedding and let herself slowly wake as her room gradually became more illuminated by the cold sunlight. 

“Last day,” she muttered to herself. She rubbed the crust out of her eyes and then stretched. “And then I’m finally home.”

Of course, she knew she couldn’t anticipate when her conscious would transfer one-hundred percent, but she was hoping the previous patterns would hold true. If Lex had somehow messed up everything by keeping her here for so long, she was going to really rip into him. 

The phone sitting on her nightstand had finally gone silent, no longer buzzing and chirping up a maddening storm, which she was grateful for. Later, she’d break down and look over what Lex had sent in his desperate frenzy, but not now. She could still feel her blood heat up a degree or two just thinking about what had happened.

No, dealing with Lex could probably wait until later in the afternoon. 

Leaving her phone where it sat, Peyton got up and readied herself to face the day. A shower, a hot shower; that would make her feel better. And then one last delicious, professionally cooked breakfast. She’d actually miss that. 

The kitchen staff actually greeted her warmly when she made it down and let herself in. The chef smiled at her and sat a plate in front of her and someone else was already pouring her a cup of coffee before she could reach for a mug. She huffed a bit, still not entirely used to being waited on, but got over it quickly when the scent of fresh french toast invaded her senses. 

The staff, she realized, might be among the few of people she’d miss. She chatted easily with them as she ate, trying to brush over the thanks they flooded her with over their Christmas gifts. Once more that pang of guilt hit her. Would the real Peyton keep up what she’d started? Or would she just be whoever she’d been before? What would everyone think of the sudden personality change? 

_ No, no.  _ That wasn’t for her to worry about. Hopefully wherever the other Peyton’s consciousness was, it was doing ok. 

Around noon she finally decided to give Lex’s messages a listen. Although she still tensed when thinking about his betrayal, she’d gotten enough time away that she could handle whatever came next with a more level head. Or, at least that’s what she told herself. She had no doubt that all of Lex’s messages would wind her back up again to some degree. 

Tentatively, she opened the voicemail option, the password was incredibly  _ still  _ 1234, and listened. And despite how mad she still was, his broken tone managed to tug at her heart all the same. After the first couple messages, Peyton opted to delete the rest, all their content was more or less the same, and she didn’t have the patience to listen through ten of them. 

“Just get it over with,” she said to herself. Luckily there was no one to overhear her back up in her room. “You’ll feel bad if you don’t and the kid will probably be even more traumatized than he already obviously is.” 

Still, she groaned as her finger hovered over the dial button. 

Kid, he was still a kid, and that’s how she saw him. But realistically he was almost legally an adult. He’d known what he was doing. She couldn’t underestimate him anymore just because he was younger than she was. After seeing the sorts of books on his bookshelves and seeing him whip through their schoolwork, she wouldn’t be shocked to find that he were actually smarter than she was even now. 

“Just be on guard. Let him have closure.” 

She could do that. One last good deed before she got her reward. 

The phone rang only twice before it was answered.

“Hello!”   
“You blew up my phone.” 

“You weren’t responding!” 

Peyton sighed audibly and she heard Lex shuffle through the receiver. 

“I really am sorry,” he hastily added. “I can’t undo it, but I’m sorry.” 

Sorry he did it or sorry he was caught? Peyton wasn’t entirely sure but she decided to leave that fire unfed.

“I got that hint by the fourth message,” she said dryly. “It still doesn’t excuse what you did. I just- I really hope you understand how wrong that was? You don’t just...take people’s choices away from them like that.” 

“I swear, I’ll never do it again.” 

Peyton clenched her eyes shut and rubbed at the bridge of her nose with her free hand. 

“I’m still mad,” she said. “But... I forgive you.” 

Lex sighed and she could hear footsteps on hardwood move more rapidly. 

“So can I come over now,” he asked. Peyton felt a spike of unease in her stomach. 

“Lex, I really don’t think that’s a good idea. I may be- tonight might be my last night. And I really think you need some dist-” 

“But what about the other Peyton?” His tone was high and expectant. It gave her pause as she considered his words. “What if she comes back confused or scared; shouldn’t there be someone there who can explain things to her?”

Mulling it over, she couldn’t avoid admitting he had a point. There was no way of knowing what happened to the other girl whenever Peyton spent time in her body. It certainly didn’t seem like they traded places. And that was assuming the other girl would wake back up in her own body at all. What if being here for days did something medically to her? The girl could need immediate treatment. 

Peyton grit her teeth. 

Why her? What _ was  _ this crazy world? Forget doctor; when she got back she was going to set up a meeting with a theoretical scientist. Perhaps one that specialised in String Theory. Or that Multi-verse thing. 

“Fine,” she finally managed to utter. “But  _ only _ for the sake of the other Peyton. I’m warning you, Lex. You’re still on thin ice. I don’t trust you.” 

“No coffee,” Lex promised. “I’ll be on my best behavior.” 

She heard the chirp of a car unlocking and knew he’d already been walking to his garage.  _ The insufferable know-it-all.  _

Peyton hung up after that, knowing she’d probably done the best she could for the other girl, but still not feeling great about it. Her arms and legs felt twitchy, like there was too much energy zipping through her limbs and too many fearful thoughts circling her head. She decided to go for a quick run around the property before Lex showed up again and she had to face him. 

And who knew; maybe some exercise might wear off the effects of the sleeping aide faster? 

It was worth a shot. 

**[][][]**

Peyton was complimenting Randall on some of his homemade hummus as she snacked on it when another member of the staff approached to let her know that Lex was at the door. It’d taken him longer to arrive than she anticipated, and she wondered if he was nervous about showing his face again so soon.

She thanked the messenger and got up from her stool, making sure to put away all evidences of her snack before leaving. None of the staff tried to stop her this time and she smiled at their quick ability to adapt. 

Her smile died down as she neared the front foyer. Although she did forgive Lex, she was honest that she still didn’t completely trust him and it would have been nice to have a few days of distance to think and heal. But that did not seem to be her luck, so she tried to accept what was. 

_ For the real Peyton of this universe, _ she thought to herself.  _ For the sixteen year old girl who may be spoiled, but still deserves to live in her own body.  _

Lex was waiting in the foyer. He was standing unnaturally still with one hand shoved into his slacks pocket and his face a serious mask. When he heard her approaching his eyes dropped to meet hers and he stiffened up even more as she greeted him with a silence and a raised brow. After a moment he shrugged his shoulders loose and flashed her a grimace of a smile. 

“Hopefully I caught you in time.”    
Peyton breathed out a bit of her hostility and rolled her eyes. 

“Seeing how you drive, I’d be shocked if you didn’t.”

He grinned a bit more easily at the jab before the quiet settled in again. Peyton rubbed at her arm lightly as her eyes left Lex to dart the the ceiling, over to a decorative vase, and anywhere else. She hummed lightly in the back of her throat as she fought to find something to say or think of somewhere to go. 

It was a bit more awkward, their situation. It seemed like Lex’s flub had removed some sort of fog that had been settled over the situation. She knew him a bit, and cared about him, sure, but she obviously didn’t know him incredibly well. And he wasn’t a child, that was clear. She’d gotten caught up in the age difference after meeting him when he was small and had kept that view of him until the previous day. That was wrong of her, she knew now. Lex might need a lot of things, but to be coddled and underestimated wasn’t one of them. 

“How about we go to the, uh, parlor room?” Peyton offered. She hadn’t more than glanced into that room before Christmas, but it was a truly neutral zone and she didn’t think it’d be appropriate for Lex to be in the girl’s room when she came to. 

Peyton led him back to the room she'd opened Christmas gifts in. It was a prim room, all deep woods and haughty reds that didn't help the somber mood. 

Dropping onto one of the antique couches, Peyton eyed Lex wearily.

“Well, I hope you're prepared to wait. I have no idea how much longer I have.”

Lex dropped in the chair opposite her in a similar fashion. He looked just as tired.

“I can wait,” he insisted. “I don't mind.”

The message Peyton could read between the lines was ‘ _ I hope you stay longer anyway’,  _ but she decided not to bring it up if he was aware enough not to actually say it.

A clock on the mantle of the fireplace on one wall ticked loudly and Peyton picked at her nails. Lex merely watched her. 

“I’m sure it’s going to be a shock to everyone,” Peyton finally said. She laughed dryly as she pulled her feet up onto the couch cushion. “I mean, from what I’ve gathered, we have very different personalities. Hopefully no one gets suspicious.”

Lex flinched and looked away. He clasped his hands together tightly and he took a quick breath before facing her again. 

“That’s one way of putting it.”    
Peyton winced in return and inwardly chastised herself for bringing the topic up. She’d said she’d forgiven him, no use rubbing salt in the wound. 

“For what it’s worth,” she said lowly, “I’m sorry that you have to go through all this. I should’ve never told you in the first place.”

“I’d rather know,” Lex cut in quickly. His gaze was level, serious. Peyton chewed at the inside of her cheek. “It’s better knowing,” he continued. “I’m glad you told me.” 

She rubbed at one of her temples and shook her head, brushing some blonde strands of hair out of the way as she resituated herself. There’d be no convincing him that he was wrong on this. Whatever made him feel better, she supposed, even though she could only see it as added stress. But even then, she was glad that there was someone to confide in. She couldn’t imagine going through this all alone, or with people telling her she was crazy. 

Sometimes she still wondered about that. 

Her hand drifted from her temple down to the locket from him that she’d forgotten to take off. She fiddled with it a moment, still taking a moment to breathe before readying a reply.

 “Lex-” 

Peyton jerked, finding herself suddenly laying horizontal, something strapped over her face and people crowded around her and talking quickly. 

“Peyton? Peyton can you hear me?” 

Something flashed brightly in her face, and she could feel the strain of her pupil reacting to the light. She groaned as she fully came to, taking in the space around her and processing what had just happened.

_ It  _ had happened. She was finally back. But her gut sank a little as she tried to sit up on the gurney she’d be laid on. 

Ambulance rides weren’t exactly cheap. 

**[][]L.L.[][]**

Lex waited a moment after she said his name, but her voice trailed off and she didn’t pick the thought back up again. She slumped slightly against the couch, her head lolling to the side a moment, before she slowly blinked her eyes open. Something in Lex’s stomach churned and he swallowed thickly. 

“Peyton?” 

She turned her head towards him and slowly blinked again. Her eyes drifted down taking him all in and her lips spasmed, almost as if she couldn’t decide to frown or smile. 

“Lex,” she said flatly. “You’re in my house.”

He couldn’t stop staring at her eyes as she looked at him. He had been with her the last time she’d left, but he was younger then and he hadn’t really understood quite what was happening. But know he could see it. Now that he had seen the real Peyton again he understood what it was about this Peyton that disturbed him so much. 

Her eyes were dead. 

A shudder ran up his spine and he grit his teeth, neither of which the other Peyton seemed to pick up on. 

There was nothing behind her eyes. No sparkle, no hint of clever thought. They were just flat. She didn’t quite blink as often as he thought was normal which left her looking doe-eyed and lost. 

“Yeah,” he eventually  managed to say. “We’re dating, remember?”   
He waited to see her response. From the last she’d remember, they had never been together and she said he was a loser just like all the other kids who hung around Oliver Queen and his gang. But instead of her adopting a frown and calling him a liar, her head jerked sharply to the side and her lips curled up until she showed teeth. 

“Right! Of course. We’re together.”

Lex tilted his head to the side in horrified curiosity. 

“How long,” he asked, “have we been together?”    
The Peyton blinked twice, the awkward pulling of lips supposed to be a smile still in place.

“ You know. A-a-awhile.” 

Ditzy, clueless, flaky, a drone. He had heard all sorts of descriptions from people talking about this Peyton behind her back, and he had always silently agreed with them. But now he finally understood that they weren’t even close to the truth. This was beyond a personality quirk. This was more than just being an air-headed heiress. It was more like a situation from  _ The Body Snatchers _ . 

Perhaps before he had wished for it, but now he could actually confirm it was true. This was not the real Peyton. Whatever it was, whatever kept her body moving, it was not supposed to be there. It was, at best, a place holder to make sure her body stayed alive until the real Peyton got back. 

Lex stood and began pacing behind the chair he’d previously occupied. The Peyton’s eyes blankly followed him, the smile slowly sinking off its face as if it’d forgotten to hold it up.

“You’re walking,” it said. Lex cast a glare in its direction. 

“Yes.” 

“Should I walk with you?” 

“No.”

He made two more passes by the chair before he abruptly stopped and openly glared at it, his breath picking up pace slightly as he fought to organize his thoughts. It took a moment, but the Peyton’s expression inched down into a mirror of his own. 

“What?” 

“Do you really not remember anything,” Lex asked. He couldn’t quite mask the irritation in his tone, but the Peyton didn’t even flinch at it. “What did you do this morning? Do you even know? Where do you go when she’s here?”   
It lifted an arm, turning the wrist in circles like people do when they’re trying to explain something, but it didn’t just stop after the first turn. 

“I- I -I do remember- I don’t. Nothing happened!” It let out a high-pitched, girly giggle as if he’d asked it why they’d been seen with Oliver and not where its consciousness had been the last few days. He stepped back further, starting to feel a bit nauseated. 

“Forget I said anything,” he said. “I should go.” 

“Said what?”   
  


Lex pushed through the parlor door and practically sprinted for the front doors. It was good to know, he reminded himself. It was better to know. Knowing brought insight. Knowing brought power. He could do something about this if he knew. 

Next time, when she came back, he’d be ready. He’d convince her of the truth. 

_ This  _ was her true world. She belonged  _ here _ with  _ him. _ Next time, he’d convince her to stay. 


	9. Chapter 9

“She’s conscious. Heart rate going back to normal levels.”    
Peyton kept still, although she wasn’t happy about it, as the paramedics continued their assessment of her. She felt fully awake now, normal, but apparently they too had been having “trouble getting a response” from her for some minutes now. That and her heart rate had been too low for their liking. 

They were pulling up to the hospital now, stopping in front of the Emergency Room doors and sliding her out, still on the gurney. And though they weren’t as in as much of a rush now that she had her eyes open and was talking with them, they still refused to let her walk on her own.  _ Hospital policy, _ they insisted. But Peyton didn’t want to bother with the hospital at all. For some reason she really doubted they had medication especially for keeping you in your own body. 

There was a shout from down the sidewalk as the paramedics rolled her into the hospital and Peyton craned her head to see what it was. 

“Peyton! Oh thank God! Hey! Can you guys wait up? I’m the one who freaking called!” 

Peyton grinned widely, even after she passed into the building and out of sight. 

“Clara,” she called back. “It’s fine! I’m ok!” 

It was quiet for a moment and then Clara appeared in front of the sliding doors, hair a mess on top of her head and looking generally frazzled. 

“You are not!” She was glaring at Peyton as if she’d decided to go into a coma-like state just to prank everyone. “This is the second time, Peyton! Second time!” A couple of the nurses glanced at each other in what might have been mistaken as amusement. But of course that couldn’t be the case, because  _ surely _ they were more professional than that. 

“And don’t even think that you’re getting off easy,” Clara continued; cutting in when Peyton opened her mouth to speak. “You’re parents were informed again and your family is coming up. All of them.” 

Peyton groaned at the news and a nurse took over for the paramedics, wheeling her out of Clara’s sight and into another room to take her vitals. 

They asked her the usual questions, they asked her some specific questions, and Peyton did her best to answer honestly without mentioning the fact that she literally thought her consciousness might be traveling through dimension to inhabit foreign bodies. 

Given that this was the second time this occurrence had happened, and given that it seemed to imply a budding pattern, the doctor ordered for her to have an MRI scan done. 

It would have been much more economical and lucrative to rent out her body to some avant-garde scientists to study, but Clara refused to let her leave without the tests being done. Clara needed to stop trying to pull rank and use her connections at the hospital before Peyton went home and hid all of her favorite books. 

But Peyton cooperated with the nurses and agreed to the MRI despite what it was

probably going to do to her budget in the future and just hoped that her insurance would cover more of it than she expected.

They gave her a flimsy gown to change into and the nurse told her to make sure there was no metal on her person or it wouldn’t be fun during the scan. She pointed towards Peyton’s chest and canted her head briefly. 

“No jewelry,” she reiterated.

Peyton frowned. She didn’t wear jewelry to bed. There shouldn’t be anything metal on her in the first place. She brought her hand up to where the nurse had gestured and her fingers brushed over a warm metal. Her lungs seized in her chest as she hastily reached back to unclasp the necklace and hold it at eye level. 

It was the locket that Lex had given her. It was the same shining silver with delicate filigree around the edges. When she popped open the locket, his picture was still inside. She dropped into the chair she’d laid her pajamas on and tried to take deep breaths. 

Real. It was real. All of it. Sure, she’d sort of come to that conclusion already, but there had always been that nagging seed of wonder that kept her from fully diving headfirst into the theory. She’d still had the lingering doubt that maybe she was just going mad. Perhaps it was a brain tumor and she was hallucinating. But the nurse had seen the necklace. It was real. And it had a picture of a boy inside who, as far as she knew, didn’t exist here. Or, at least he didn’t exist as a billionaire’s son.  

“What am I going to do,” she mumbled to herself. 

A knock at the door jerked her out of her musings and she stood as she quickly tucked the necklace under her crumpled pajamas. And then she forced herself to shove all those sorts of questions away for later in order to just focus on the tests the doctor was explaining to her. But even then, even as she made herself repeat in her mind every sentence the doctor said, none of it was comforting. 

There was no precedence for this. How could she hope for a cure when she didn’t even understand the ailment? 

She laid obedient and still on the table as the table slid her through the scanner, no longer worrying about things like growths or misfiring brain cells. The necklace had been proof enough to kill any hopes for a reasonable fix. 

When she finally checked out of the hospital with promises of a follow up regarding her test results mostly likely by the next day, Peyton had a short hour of peace before her entire family came barreling through her front door. At least she’d had enough time to put on some decent clothes and stash the necklace away in her room. 

Her mother was hiccupping as she squeezed her in another tight embrace. Peyton held her back and ran her fingers through her mother’s thick hair in a mimicry of the comfort her mother used to give her as a child. It had been over a week since she’d last seen her parents, shorter for them, but the fear of never reuniting with them had made the time seem longer. She squeezed her mother back just as tightly. 

“I’m ok, mom,” she managed to say evenly. “I’m fine; I’m ok. The doctor’s will take care

of it. I’m sure it’s something really dumb. Like I’m dehydrated or something.”

“If this is happening because you won’t take care of yourself I’ll wring your neck and make you move back home,” her mother scolded. She was finally pried away by her brothers who were smiling largely and with too much humor. It distracted their mother from continuing to get weepy over the subject and Peyton knew their efforts were working. 

“Come on, mom,” Orion whined. “You can’t hog her to yourself.” 

“Yeah,” Jacen joined in. “We haven’t even gotten to see her in forever. You have to

share.”    

They both pushed their way forward and smashed her in the middle of a group hug like they’d been doing since they first realised they could gang up on her. Peyton wailed theatrically like she always did. 

“Guys, please! I’m an invalid! You’re crushing my bones!” 

Orion  _ tsked _ reproachfully as Jacen scoffed. 

“You should have thought about that before making the hospital a second home.” 

“Now mom and dad are going to want to make regular visits.” 

“Should probably get a couple guest rooms dedicated to us.” 

Peyton snorted and ushered them further into the house, trying to get the front door closed before bugs started flying in. 

“You wish,” she said. “You too would get to sleep on the roof.”

Orion laughed and Jacen rolled his eyes as they brushed her off. Orion went to dig through her fridge and Jacen began shifting through the DVD collection beneath the TV. Peyton let them be and turned back to finally greet her father with a hug.

“You guys didn’t have to drive all the way out here,” she said. The smell of her father’s aftershave was warm and settling and Peyton breathed it in deeply as she held onto his coat. “But I’m glad to see you,” she added. Her father held her back, one hand on the back of her head, and he kissed the top of her hair. 

“No need to go to such extremes to get our attention,” he said, humor lacing his voice. “All you have to do is call.” 

Peyton laughed as she pulled away; her mother swatted her father on the shoulder. 

“How can you joke? This is serious, Samuel!” 

Peyton announced that she was going to make them something to eat, and her mother rushed to insist on doing it and forcing Peyton to rest. She and her father shared a look and she winked at him, mouthing, 

_ “You owe me.” _

He only grunted in response. 

Luckily for her, it was one of Clara’s off days so she didn’t have to worry too much about disturbing her. It was near impossible to stifle the noise of her family’s laughter and debates and after days in a near silent mansion, Peyton was almost tempted to insist that they stay the night. But there really wasn’t room in the house and that wouldn’t be fair to do to Clara without any notice. As it was, Clara had only been at the house with her briefly after her family had arrived, and then skedaddled off to who-knows-where to give her alone time with everyone. 

Her family stayed for the rest of the day and despite the worried glances that her mother would often shoot her, it was a nice visit. She knew that her father and brothers were concerned as well, but they were always better about suppressing it and looking for a sunny outcome. They ordered takeout for dinner so that they wouldn’t have to do any extra driving, and Peyton demanded that they let her pay for the pizza as a thank you and because  _ this was her house, darnit. She could do what she wanted. _

They lingered after dinner a while, and Peyton enjoyed just sitting on the couch, chatting with all of them, watching as the twins played with the old Nintendo they’d scavenged out of her room, and basking in the comfort they brought her. It was nice to pretend for awhile that everything was normal and she had no impossible concerns. 

But eventually they had to wrap the visit up. The twins still had school and her dad had

work, so they called it a night. Peyton saw them out the front door, hugging them each in turn and promising to take it easy for the time being and also to keep them updated on the doctor’s findings. 

She text Clara to let her know that her family had left and tried to mentally prepare herself for what awaited her at work the next day. Clara, the saint, had covered her bases for her and actually called her work, but that didn’t mean it was going to go smoothly in the morning. Luckily Peyton had a doctor’s note to validate her hospital stay and she was pretty sure she couldn’t be fired for  _ just _ medical emergencies, right? 

Unless her boss found some petty excuse to use in order to get away with it. She really wouldn’t put it passed him. 

She pulled out the necklace before she went to bed. It was still there; still real. Lex’s picture was actually inside. The heart shaped locket twisted as she let it dangle from the chain and watched it. Peyton gnawed on her lower lip a moment still following the curves of the filigree, still wondering what this all meant for her. 

She’d stumbled on something she didn’t understand; something that was out of her control. But it couldn’t just be her. There were about seven billion people in the world. It was impossible that she, out of everyone, was the only person that this had ever happened to. 

[]

Being trapped inside an iron maiden and forced to listen to a nonstop stream of early Justin Bieber hits would have been preferable to work that next morning. The doctor’s note had kept her from being let go, but it didn’t protect her from her boss’s ire, or the snide suggestion that if she was having such unpredictable symptoms that maybe she should just do the right thing and let them find someone more reliable. For a moment she’d been tempted to do just that and walk out of the office in a righteous anger, telling her boss off and accepting the admirable applause of ex-coworkers as she marched out the tall glass doors and out onto the streets. 

But then she remembered that she had rent to pay and food to buy and she was forced to grit her teeth and stubbornly remain at her desk. She consoled herself by promising that she’d start searching the open job market now in her spare time. 

It was a struggle to catch up with work and avoid her boss as much as possible and field all the questions from her coworkers who now knew whatever she was suffering from was most definitely not a flu.

But Peyton pressed on until lunch, which she decided to take out of the office at a café down the block. She breathed a breath of relief there and let the hum of the streets envelope her in a cloud of anonymity that was comforting more than isolating. There still hadn’t been a call from the hospital yet, but Peyton was a bit curious now to know if they’d find something. She suspected that they wouldn’t, because that would just be her luck. But perhaps there was something to help her find out a cause for all this? Perhaps she had some brain synapses that were firing at different frequencies? Or perhaps a portion of her gray matter was more active than it should be? 

The hospital called around mid-afternoon, after her lunch hour of course, and she had to excuse herself to take the call because it really was important. 

Out in the hall, she hit the accept button and tried to hurry the doctor through the seemingly required pleasantries. In the end the doctor basically told her they hadn’t found any tumors or signs of cranial injury. There was, perhaps, a bit more activity in her parietal lobe than they usually saw, but it was nothing concerning unless she had other symptoms to go along with it. Peyton assured him that she definitely didn’t have any other concerning symptoms. 

And even though she now had no faith that medical doctors could help her, Peyton agreed to go make appointments for further tests to try and “nail down the root problem.” 

She attempted to make appointments of her own. At home, with a spare pen holding her blonde tresses up in a messy pile on her head, Peyton hunkered over her laptop with a notebook at her side. On the page open she had a list of all the most relevant theoretical scientists she could find and their emails, if she could find them. 

Once she’d gotten a few collected she’d written out an email to mass send, loaded with questions and vague implications of alternate dimensions and realities. Of course, she didn’t want to come right out and say she thought she had the ability to transverse worlds; even the most nutty of the fringe scholars would find her crazy. But if she could ease them into it, get them curious enough to talk with her, maybe she could open them up to the topic. 

By the end of the week she’d sent out more than five emails and gotten nothing back in reply. Peyton wasn’t exactly surprised, but disappointment still tickled at her. Her parents, though, called everyday if she didn’t call them first, and she kept them in the loop about the doctor’s report and how she felt. 

_ Perfectly fine, of course! It probably wouldn’t happen again!  _

If only she could actually believe that. The necklace from Lex still sat on top her dresser where she’d left it. It hadn’t disappeared or glitched out or turned to dust. And it taunted her with the knowledge that she mostly likely wasn’t done. At least this time she’d made it a week without incident. 

Would they eventually stop? She had to hope they would. When the other Peyton’s body finally grew old and passed, would she finally be free? Or would she randomly find herself waking in a dark coffin now and then? 

If she died in that reality, what did that mean for her in her own world? 

Peyton shuddered to think about it. And since she had no way to answer any of those questions she decided not to dwell on them. It would do nothing but get her skin clammy and hands shaky, so it wasn’t worth it. 

**[][]L.L.[][]**

Lex sat in his last lecture for the day, half listening to the professor as he took idle notes. It wasn’t a bad class, but Lex found practical experience a much more rewarding learning method. He’d already been training under his father since birth to take over the family company, so it really wasn’t as if he needed the extra lessons. If anything it would just legitimize what what he already knew with a piece of paper announcing he had a degree. That and it bought him some time away from dear-old-dad. 

In the chair next to him sat Peyton Woods, or at least her body. Lex had given up trying to find a real conscious inside of it long ago. Once he’d become a legal adult and had more resources at his disposal, he’d quietly hired some of the best doctors he could find to run tests on her body. 

They hadn’t quite understood what they were looking at, some said. Others suggested severe cranial trauma. Regardless of who had performed tests, there was the mutual agreement that something just wasn’t right. 

It could answer basic questions and interact on a superficial level. But it was highly susceptible to suggestion, and they said that the frontal lobe activity was “static”. 

So although Lex did not particularly like whatever was inhabiting Peyton’s body, if there were anything in there at all, he tolerated it with the hope of seeing the real girl again. And there would be people to take advantage of her, he knew. He couldn’t let that happen. He’d already betrayed Peyton once, he couldn’t let her be abused when she had no power over the situation. As far as either the Woods family or his father were concerned, they were still in a superficial relationship. And despite the fact that his father had more than suggested he “break it off” multiple times, Lex persisted. 

Once the real Peyton came back they could talk. He had proof now. Evidence to show her that she wasn’t actually “taking over” anyone’s life. And he may even go as far to suggest that perhaps this other reality that she always returned to wasn’t the real one. 

But that was if she ever returned again in the first place. It’d been a long time. 

He cut his eyes at Peyton’s body, noting how she stared blankly out at the opposite wall. One might be able to believe that she were actually just bored instead of empty. 

**[][][][][]**

She telecommuted for half a day on Saturday, just trying to make up for lost hours and the pay that came with it. It wouldn’t be fair to leave Clara hanging with extra bills just because she was having a personal crisis. 

It was as she was wrapping up for the afternoon, emailing files to herself and logging out of her timecard, that an email notification popped up on her screen. Peyton decided to check it incase it was more work, and tabbed over to her email account. Instead of work, in the sender column it read “Dr. Robert Henson” and the subject line was a reply to the one she’d sent out at the beginning of the week. Peyton’s heart rate raced a bit. She held her breath as she opened the email and prayed it wasn’t just the scientist’s secretary humoring her as if she were a curious fourth grade student completing a school assignment. 

_ Miss Woods, _

_ I must admit I don’t get many curious emails like yours, which intrigued me in and of itself. Since I have a spare moment, I will do my best to answer your questions, but I have to say that your wording suggests that these particular topics aren’t what you’re truly curious about specifically.  _

Peyton hastily read over the rest of the email, though she knew he was right. They were supplemental and testing questions at best. But his email seemed almost amused and perhaps he would humor her a bit more. 

_ Dr. Henson, _

_ Thank you for your quick reply and for humoring a curious reader. You’re partially correct in that I didn’t quite ask the questions I truly want answers to, but I’m not exactly sure how they’d come across or how you’d receive them. Though perhaps it would be best if I didn’t waste more of your time.  _

_ What is your professional opinion on alternate dimensions and parallel universes? And, forgive me for how this sounds, do you have any theories about how they may collide or interact?  _

_ Would ordinary people ever be able to be aware of it if there were some interaction?  _

She sent the email off feeling a bit more uneasy than she had initially. There was a real live scientist talking to her on the other end of the computer! Oh gosh, she was probably making a fool of herself. But it was legitimate! She had the proof, if it actually came up as proof at all. Peyton fiddled with the necklace tucked in her front pocket. With a sigh she pulled it out and stared at it for the hundredth time. The week back home had refreshed her. She felt back in control again and her fury at Lex had faded a bit more. 

He still gazed out into the distance from his picture, and Peyton wondered how much older he’d grown. She swore time never moved the same way twice between them. Maybe he was old now. She was glad she’d at least told him she’d forgiven him before leaving. 

Her mother had invited her to dinner at their house that evening, and Peyton figured it was her turn to make the drive back to her childhood home for a visit. Also, her mother was excellent in the kitchen and she was craving a home cooked meal after a week away from the fancy kitchen she’d left behind. 

Clara told her to text her when she arrived, and Peyton was sure that her friend was mildly concerned that she’d slip into another coma while behind the wheel. Peyton found that to be wildly ridiculous. She’d only “slipped into comas” so far after going to bed. But she reassured her friend that she would text her promptly after arriving nonetheless. 

The house was a clean, whitewashed brick structure that leaned more toward the small side. It looked like her father had gotten a few new birdhouses since the last time she’d been up, and she smirked in amusement at the tugboat shaped one as she parked along the curb.  

She made sure to shoot a quick text off to Clara while she trotted up the walkway to the front door.

Every time she came back home it was almost like she’d never moved out at all. Peyton greeted each family member and immediately set about helping her mother set the table and finish up preparing dinner. Again she was left with feelings of warmth and comfort. The strange phenomenon that was trying to take over her life became distant and containable. As long as she had her family around nothing could touch her. 

They ate, and chatted, and teasingly ganged up on her father like everything was normal. Peyton tried to get Jacen or Orion to admit to any crushes, but both stubbornly denied anything. Though Jacen did seem fidgety during her interrogation and she smugly tucked that insight away for future teasing. And since she still had the next day off, she agreed to stay the night instead of being forced to drive back home in the dark. She made sure Clara knew so that she wouldn’t start calling the police and every emergency contact listed on the fridge.  

The rest of the evening was spent quietly. Peyton read a book on the couch cuddled up next to her mother as she crocheted another blanket to either donate or gift away. Her father frustratingly, and unchanging as ever, channel surfed at a pace that had her focusing intently on the book in front of her in order to avoid motion sickness. 

When her phone dinged, signifying that she’d gotten a new email, she dropped the book so quickly one might’ve guessed it had caught fire. She opened the email and tilted the phone away from the often curious gaze of her mother as she read over the message. Whatever luck she had must have been holding out because Dr. Henson had actually replied yet again.  

_ -most definitely a growing interest in this field in the last few years,  _ part of his message read,  _ though still not quite enough “concrete” evidence for some to fully believe in. I’m afraid I cannot fully answer your questions about interacting with other dimensions because, well, we just don’t know, frankly. There are a lot of ideas, but that’s what this field of study is.  _

Peyton pursed her lips as she read over the email twice. Nothing. He could give her nothing. Unless, perhaps, she gave  _ him _ something a bit more. 

Did she really want to open herself up like that? Although what was the worst that could happen? Really? At most she’d be exactly where she started with one person she’d never meet thinking she was crazy. It might just be worth it.

_ Dr. Henson, _

_ Thank you once again for your time! But, please, indulge me for a second and let’s pretend that I have experienced first hand a parallel universe. Let’s also pretend that I have an item brought back from that world. Would there be a way to validate that scientifically? _

She tapped the sides of her phone with her thumbs as she considered tacking on a bit of information at the end. 

_ If you actually reply to this email and I do not get promptly back to you, I apologize. I’ve been having some medical issues lately that seem to have been puzzling even the doctors.  _

Peyton hit send before she could think about the message too long. He would either be curious or he wouldn’t. There was nothing she could do about it now except hope and wait. 

Monday rolled around sooner rather than later, and she hadn’t received a reply from Dr. Henson. She was truthfully doubting he’d actually respond to what basically equated a person claiming they’d been abducted by aliens running to NASA for help. Still, she couldn’t help but feel disappointment. He had been the only one to send a reply so far, and he must have just been severely bored that weekend to even do that. 

Peyton said goodbye to the hopes of ever getting an explanation, or a cure, for what was happening to her. 


	10. Chapter 10

The waiting was going to drive her mad. Everything in her life felt on hold indefinitely and Peyton despised it. Being home made her feel more sure of herself, more confident, but it also left her with a gnawing anticipation of when the other shoe would drop. The only power she truly held was that she knew this world and how it worked. She knew the people here and she had her family with her. 

Now every time she fell asleep at night she wondered if she’d wake in the same bed in the morning. She checked her email obsessively. Hoping beyond logic that Dr. Henson might reply eventually. That maybe he’d be able to give her some answers. But after four days of nothing, she had to admit to herself that it was unlikely. 

That didn’t stop her from constantly checking. 

She had another appointment that week since the MRI didn’t come up with anything. They took some more blood and she saw another neurologist who went over much of the same information that she’d already known. As far as they could tell there was nothing wrong with her. No cause for her mysterious bouts of unconsciousness. The doctor suggested that perhaps she had an unusual case of narcolepsy. 

They scheduled her for another sleep study. 

Peyton went home irritated and feeling antsy. She was racking up the bills and she knew it was all for nothing. She brushed her fingers over the locket around her neck. It would happen again. That she felt certain of. After all, why wouldn’t it? But she knew more about it now. There had to be a way she could be more prepared. 

A letter; Peyton settled on writing a letter. If, when it happened again, she ended up being out long enough for someone to find her then at least there could be an explanation. 

_ Please don’t call an ambulance. Take me to the hospital if you have to, but please just wait for me to wake up. I don’t know how long it’ll take me, but please just wait. _

She wrote  _ “In Case of Emergency”  _ in large letters on the envelope with a red pen and tucked the letter into her purse.

[]

Work the next day was normal. Things had started to smooth out with her work flow and her boss was starting to ignore her again, which suited her just fine. It wasn’t quite time for her break yet and she was trying to check her phone on the sly when it buzzed as she pulled it from her pocket. Another email; probably spam. Peyton checked it anyway to put off working for a moment. 

“Dr. Henson?”   
Enough days had passed that Peyton just assumed she’d never hear from him again, and yet another reply sat in her inbox. She snapped a look to the opening of her cubicle to make sure no one was coming before hastily opening the message. 

_ Miss Woods, _

__ _ Apologies on my late reply, but I wasn’t quite sure how to answer your questions and then I’m afraid it slipped my mind entirely. I can’t say that I’ve ever heard of someone interacting with another dimension before. At least not one who hasn’t also been on the cover of The Globe. No offense, of course. But you seem reasonable in all your emails, so I’ll bite. Just what have you as proof of these encounters?  _

_ Oh _ , Peyton breathed. He was bored alright. Probably stuck on some mode of public transportation for an overlong period of time and had nothing better to do. She rolled her shoulders. Well, if he was going to ask then he was going to get an answer. 

_ Dr. Henson, _

__ _ Thank you for getting back to me after that last email. I-  _

Her phone went blurry and her vision black at the edges. Her body felt suddenly woozy. She slumped forward in her seat. 

[]

Peyton opened her eyes and lurched forward, but something held her back. She was still sitting up but now her office was gone and only dull flatlands stretched out in front of her. There was a strap across her chest. A seatbelt. Peyton blinked a few times and looked to the left. A man about her age sat in the driver’s seat, a black gloved hand was on the wheel as he stared out at the road with a steely expression. Peyton noted his lack of hair and gasped. 

“Lex?” 

His jaw ticked, as if just her saying his name was an offense, and refused to look at her. 

“What.” 

Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no! She couldn’t be back now! She hadn’t finished the email. She hadn’t figured out what was going on! She hadn’t even fallen asleep! Peyton took a shuddering

breath and tried to calm her thumping heart. 

She looked back out at the road. There was a bridge coming up with what looked to be someone leaning against the rails and a semi heading the opposite direction as them, but otherwise it was dusty and barren. Peyton felt over her face, pulling down the visor to try and see if it had a mirror. 

She was herself. She looked like she was her own age. 

“What’s going on? Where are we?” 

“We went over this already.”    
He still hadn’t looked at her and Peyton frowned. 

“Slow down, Lex. You’re gonna get us both killed. My gosh.” 

Lex visibly flinched, his eyes going wide as he finally turned to look at her with his mouth opening as if to speak if he could only find the words. 

“I’m thinking it’s been awhile for you, huh?” Her eyes flickered to the road when she thought she saw a dark shape. “It probably wouldn’t be fair to still be ma-Lex! Look out!” 

There was a large bundle of what looked like wire in the middle of the road. Lex’s attention snapped back and he hit the brakes, trying to swerve out of the way. It did no good. They ran over the bundle and there was a deafening popping around them as the tires hit it. And then the car was careening to the right. 

Right towards a boy who was still leaning against the rails. 

Peyton screamed. 

She could see a flash of the boy’s terrified face, and then the car was smashing through metal and plunging down and down. She couldn’t find anything to brace herself against, and the minute the car hit the water Peyton’s head snapped forward and then to the side, bashing against the passenger side window. 

**[][]L.L[][]**

There were no weights holding him down. Lex saw only sky as his body lifted off the ground and left all his inherited expectations behind. The land stretched before him and his eyes scanned passed the bridge. And then he was flying, soaring! He passed over the town of Smallville until he could see beyond. And beyond there was a hope. A future. 

Lex sputtered and came to. A young boy was leaning worriedly over him, eyes shifting as he watched Lex waken. Lex blinked in confusion as he tried to sit up. 

“I thought I hit you.” 

The boy swallowed. 

“If you had I’d be…. I’d be dead.” 

The boy glanced back at the destroyed guardrail and Lex suddenly flipped to his knees. 

“Peyton!” 

“I was able to get-”

There was another body laying a couple feet away and Lex scrambled over to it. His heart plummeted as he saw her still figure. Leaning down, he listened for breathing and tried to get a pulse as his hands shook. 

“No,” he said. “No, I just got you back. Come on, Peyton.” 

There was blood along the side of her head and staining her dirty blonde hair and he tried to start CPR despite the possibility that it was the head injury that was keeping her unconscious. Lex performed a couple breaths then chest compressions. His own chest felt tight. 

“Come on, Peyton! Wake up!” 

Her body spasmed beneath his hands, and he tilted her to the side as she suddenly coughed up water mixed with blood. She took some loud gasping breaths as she lay limp in his arms, and Lex prayed to whatever may be out there that she was still there. He couldn’t have lost her so soon. Not when he’d waited so long. 

When she turned to look at him, her eyes were wide and her face was pale, and even though she was radiating fear he couldn’t help but feel ecstatic. The body never showed such extreme emotions on its own. 

But then she was sobbing and gasping for air again. 

“The kid,” she cried. “We hit the kid! Oh my go-” 

**[][][][][]**

Peyton dry heaved as she sat up on her own. Blood and spit was all that came out and she tasted copper on her tongue; it throbbed painfully and she guessed she’d bitten it. There was a tightness to her face and pain shooting through her skull, but none of that mattered.

“We hit him.” She panted. “We killed-”

“I’m ok!” 

A dark haired teen jumped into her line of sight and Peyton stared, dumbfounded. The boy smiled sheepishly as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. 

“You missed me. I’m ok!”

Her gaze shifted from the boy to Lex and back again, then up to the broken bridge. She could have sworn that they’d hit him dead on. Peyton lifted a hand to feel along her skull and came away with blood. 

Perhaps her memory was faulty. 

Her body went lax and a few more tears escaped her as she processed that no one had died and she’d just survived a car crash that she probably shouldn’t have.   

It took her shoulders warming to realize that Lex still had his hands steadying her. Inhaling deeply, she pushed aside the shock and panic as much as she could and turned to him. There was a cut on his forehead and he was a bit pale, but otherwise he looked uninjured. Peyton still couldn’t help trying to notice if there might be some hidden injury on him. 

“Are you ok,” she asked. His lips turned up marginally as he stared down at her. 

“I’ll live,” he said. “You’re the one who needs to be looked at.” 

An ambulance and some police officers were quick to arrive even though it looked like they were out in the middle of nowhere. They all received shock blankets and the paramedics set to work on treating her and Lex. Her head wound wasn’t as bad as it could have been; at least it didn’t need staples. But the paramedics told her that she had a concussion and that she’d require monitoring for at least the rest of the day. All Peyton knew was that the minute they told her she couldn’t fall asleep for the next couple hours that’s suddenly all she wanted to do. 

Shortly after, an old pickup truck came skidding into park and a middle-aged man came barreling out of the cab and down the embankment, his eyes tight and mouth pulled thin. 

“Clark!” 

The teenage boy stayed wrapped up in his blanket as he greeted the man and was pulled into a fierce embrace. 

“I’m ok!” 

Peyton felt her throat close up a little at the reminder that they had come probably millimeters from killing this young boy.

She loitered near Lex, keeping close to him as she still shook in intermittent tremors and her legs wobbled beneath her. 

“Where’s the maniac who was driving that car?” 

Her heart fell into her stomach a bit more and her gaze darted over to Lex a moment as the man turned a glare to a nearby officer. 

“That would be me.” Lex stepped forward with his blanket still draped over his shoulders and he held out a hand in greeting. “Lex Luthor.” 

The man only settled his gaze over Lex for a moment, but it only took that long for her to know that despite never meeting before, this man did not like Lex. Heck, she’d given her boss that same look a time or two even if it was only to his back.

The man ignored Lex’s outstretched hand and went back to tending to the boy. 

“Jonathan Kent,” he said tersely. “This is my son.”

Her eyes closed as she breathed out a shaky breath. She’d thought so. Of course. His son. They’d almost flattened this man’s son. He had a right to not like them after that. Lex shifted awkwardly next to her. 

“Thanks for saving our lives.”

Peyton opened her eyes again to see Clark wrapped in his father’s jacket, still drenched,

and felt the shock anew. The car was completely submerged. If they’d hit him, there’d be three bodies in that river right now. She tightened her hold on her blanket. 

“Yes,” she agreed. “I’m so-so sorry you had to-” 

Clark shrugged as if the attention made him uneasy. 

“Anyone would have done the same thing.” 

Jonathan tugged on the jacket and Clark stood to join him as they moved to head back up the embankment to leave. Lex swallowed, taking in a deep breath before he angled his body to follow where Jonathan Kent would be walking by. 

“You have quite an extraordinary boy there, Mr. Kent; if there's any way I can repay you-”

Mr. Kent paused, clearly irritated, and leaned right in Lex’s face. It sent a distinct message before he even had to open his mouth. Peyton felt nauseated once more. She put a hand over her mouth to hold back the urge to dry heave again.

“Drive slower.”    
She watched as the Kent's left. 

The sun was starting to really bother her. It was too bright; too hot.   

“Lex?”

He looked away from the bridge and the car they were now pulling from the water and back to her. His eyes shone as he looked down on her. As a teenager he’d already been taller than she was, but he’d grown even more since she’d been gone and she hadn’t.

He’d actually grown up a lot.      
“Peyton, you’re shaking. Come on, we should get you to an actual hospital.”

He put an arm around her shoulders to lead her up the embankment and she groaned. 

“Not the hospital again. I’m fine. I just need a nap.” 

“No napping; you heard the paramedic. Besides, we have a lot to talk about.” 

Lex had to help her up the embankment because her legs were still so weak, but he didn’t seem to mind. She leaned heavily against him as her feet kicked up loose soil and rock. 

“I’m sorry this was your first experience back here,” he said as he finally helped pull her onto steady cement. Peyton sighed. 

“I’m sorry I distracted you while you were driving.” 

He shook his head in disagreement, but was preoccupied with trying to arrange for them to be dropped off at the closest hospital and didn’t contradict her. 

Peyton stopped him with a hand on his arm which quickly got his attention. Gingerly, she brushed some hair away from her face and sighed. 

“Is the hospital really necessary? I’m not sure how much more they could do for me. I mean, I practically just left one and I’m just-just tired.”  

Lex gently gripped her shoulders and turned her to face him, looking into her eyes as if to make sure there were no new symptoms to catch.

“You’ve had a considerable head injury,” he said. “You have to go. I’ll be there, and the doctors will be as quick as possible, ok?” 

Peyton sighed and they both knew she’d accepted the decision. 

Lex ended up allowing the ambulance to drive them to the hospital, Smallville Medical Center, since it was closest and the ambulance was already there. 

That doctor visit was much like the ones she’d just gone through. Luckily they found no internal bleeding and her brain didn’t seem to be swelling, so they cleaned her up a bit and let her go. 

Lex had somehow arranged for another car, rental or otherwise, and by the time Peyton settled in the passenger seat she just wanted to close her eyes. The steady hum of the car made it oh-so easy for her to nod off. 

“Eyes open. Come on.” 

Peyton startled as Lex snapped his fingers in front of her face. She grumbled unintelligently as she straightened in the passenger seat. 

“You’ve awhile before you can go to sleep. And we still need to talk, so why not start now; it’ll help.” 

“Fine,” she said. “So, um, how many years has it been for you?”    
“Four.” Peyton hummed in thought. 

“So you’re, what? Twenty-one? Twenty-two?” Lex nodded.

“Twenty-one.” 

Peyton let out a muted, yet still victorious, bark of a laugh. 

“Still older than you then,” she said smugly. “I’ve got three years on you.” 

“Maybe there,” he said, “but not here. I hope you enjoyed being twenty, because you’re going to have to relive it. Besides, we’re both adults now, so what’s it even matter?” 

She did not want to admit that he had any point at all. It was just weird for her. The last time she was here he was a minor and, while she’d appeared to be one, she had the mentality of an adult. So spending time with him exclusively seemed a bit taboo. Especially when he seemed so interested in her. 

Now, though, they were on a more level playing field and it was giving her whiplash. 

“Sorry if I’m still getting over the fact that you’re not a teenager anymore. I have to find something else to bother you with now.” 

Lex cut his eyes to her briefly, probably to partially make sure she was keeping her eyes open. She noted that he was being intensely more cautious with his driving now. 

“What about you,” he asked. “How long does it feel like you were gone for?”

Peyton tallied the days up in her head. 

“About two weeks. I’m actually a little surprised I made it that long.”

The winding road finally curved around a corner and Peyton could see a familiar structure rising up to meet them. 

“Oh. It’s your castle!” 

Lex’s face tightened a bit. 

“Yeah. Home sweet home now.” 

Perhaps if she were less exhausted she would’ve asked him why he seemed to be so bitter about living in this estate, but she didn’t have it in her for a lengthy explanation or emotional gushing. Lex opened the gates and drove on through around the driveway and parked right in front of the main doors.

Peyton popped open the car door the moment the car stopped mainly because she was aware of the fact that she was tempted to fall asleep at any given moment. The cool air helped only a little, and she wobbled a bit on her tenuous legs as she braced herself against the car. Lex was quick to round the front of the car and offer an arm for support. 

“Let’s get you inside.” 

She accepted his support. Leaning back against his arm and wedged next to him she was able to make it up the stairs and into through the broad castle doors. The interior wasn’t that much livelier than she remembered. 

Protective sheets still covered most large pieces of furniture and Peyton had to wonder if this was a last minute move or if Lex really just enjoyed doing things himself.

“Where’s the U-Haul,” she quipped as he led her further down the wide hallway and into a side room. Lex pulled off the sheet from a couch and she sank into it. She shot him a look with a raised brow and tried to look as blasé as she could while feeling so beat up. Lex shrugged. 

“Sorry. It hasn’t all been arranged yet. I’ll have people over to help with that as soon as I can.” 

Peyton huffed and rubbed at her eyes while pulling her legs onto the couch to tuck them underneath of her. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve crashed on an air mattress. Or are you fancy enough to have a futon?” 

She jumped a bit when Lex actually grabbed at her ankles and tugged. 

“Nope. No getting comfortable. You really are a terrible patient, you know?” 

Peyton dropped her feet back to the floor but couldn’t help scowling a bit. Were a few minutes of sleep really going to kill her? The doctor had said there was no bleeding in her brain! 

“That would be the concussion,” Lex said. His lips were curling upwards and it only made her glare more. 

“What?”

“The irritability.” 

She smoothed out the places on her face that were tense and rolled her eyes while huffing out a puff of air.

“Believe me, you’ve never seen me irritable.” Lex raised a brow and tilted his head in a

clear display of doubt. “Ok, well at least not extremely irritable.” 

  
He leaned back against another covered piece of furniture and crossed his arms as he looked down at her. There was a certain glint in his eyes, a lightness despite the seriousness of the situation. She’d forgotten that his eyes were more of a gray. 

“It’s nice to see you showing any emotion at all, to be honest. I’ll take irritable.” 

Peyton wasn’t sure what that meant. How could her expressions look that much different than the other Peyton’s? But she didn’t find herself in a mood to question the comment at the moment. 

He looked so pleased with her presence, and she’d been gone so long from his point of view, that she felt a little bad breaking the mood. But she felt it was better that he was aware of the situation before it became too late. 

“I didn’t take anything you know,” she said quietly. “I was actually-actually I was awake. I was at work.” She looked down, frowning, and tried to process what that escalation might mean. “That hasn’t happened before,” she muttered to herself. “Anyway; I don’t have anything in my system this time.”

The look on Lex’s face flickered and turned sour and Peyton’s shoulders drooped. 

“I’m sorry,” she found herself saying. “I just wanted you to know. Ugh. I hate this. I feel like I show up here and disrupt people’s lives every once in awhile and then leave. I mean, I do, but it feels worse than it sounds.” 

“What if I told you that you weren’t?” 

Peyton paused in sluggishly running her fingers through her tangled hair and cut her eyes up to Lex. At his expression she lowered her hands and directed her full attention towards him. 

“Lex, of course I am. I’ve kept popping up here throughout your life probably confusing you a whole lot. And the other girl goes to limbo for all I know, because I know for sure we haven’t been getting to trade places.” 

Lex pushed himself off the piece of furniture and positioned himself beside her on the couch. He leaned forwards towards her, maintaining a piercing eye contact that would have had Peyton fidgeting if she had any less self confidence. A moment of silence stretched out almost like he was debating what he was about to say before he spoke. 

“There is no other Peyton.”

There was a heavy pause and Peyton’s jostled brain fought to find understanding. 

“Of course there is,” she argued. “There has to be.”   
Lex shook his head and lips pressed together. 

“I have proof,” he said. “But you probably shouldn’t be concentrating on anything to intensely with that concussion. Right now do you want something to eat? Feel ok enough to shower?” 

Peyton felt at her dirty, tangled hair again. 

“Does this place actually have running water?” 

The shower helped. Although she’d had to be careful when washing her hair and not reopen the cut on her head, it was worth the struggle and she managed to not fall over even once. 

The bathroom was, of course, jaw dropping. From the stone work to its sheer size, Peyton counted herself lucky to even get to use a shower that belonged in a magazine. There was even an actual claw foot tub, but she wasn’t allowed to use that on the account that she could potentially fall asleep in it. 

She didn’t argue because she knew she probably would have and she would rather not have anyone bursting in the bathroom to check on her in such a state.

There wasn’t exactly a change of clothes for her, but Lex gave her a spare sweater and set of sweats he had in a gym bag that was already in the mansion. He assured her that there was supposed to be some more personal belongings arriving before the end of the day. 

Peyton rolled up the sleeves on the sweater and tied the sweats as tightly as she could before rolling those over once. 

The hardwood was cool on her feet, and she kept on hand against the wall as she wandered back down into what seemed to be the main living area. Lex was pouring a glass of water when she found him back in the room with the couch. He turned to look at her when he heard her quiet footsteps and visibly swallowed. Peyton shot him a tired, closed-lipped smile before she sank back into the couch. 

Lex brought the crystal glass over and offered it to her. 

“You should probably stay hydrated,” he said. 

Peyton gave the glass a pointed look and then let it drift up to Lex. His brow furrowed a moment before understanding dawned. 

“It’s clean,” he said drolly. “You saw me pouring it.” 

She accepted the water with a wry twist of her lips and took a sip. No bitter after-taste. Just crisp mineral water. 

“No offense, of course,” she said. “I know it was four years ago for you. It’s just I’m supposed to be at work right now and-” 

She cut herself off and groaned as she put the cold glass up against her forehead. 

“My body is passed out at work. Crap. I’m getting let go for sure this time. My boss will say I’m incapable of getting the job done. He’s right, yeah, but I still need that paycheck. Unless I can get back before anyone notices. Last time I was still in the ambulance.”

Lex’s hands enveloped hers, pulling them away from her face, and Peyton opened her eyes. She shivered slightly as her still damp hair pulled in cold air. 

“If you want,” Lex said, “I can show you all that research I’ve come up with about what’s going on with you.”

The fingers of her free hand curled tighter around Lex’s. 

“You have data,” she asked excitedly. “You have proof that this is really happening to me?”

She couldn’t help thinking of ways to get the information back to Dr. Henson. Lex smiled. 

“I have proof.” 


	11. Chapter 11

Lex’s proof was a decent sized file containing various medical tests performed on the other Peyton’s body, including cranial scans and some different sorts of electrical readings. There were phrases like “unresponsive frontal lobe” and “alarming lack of reaction time”. 

It still left her with a cold, bitter feeling. Doctor’s notes and charts and...and a photograph were hard to refute. There was a picture of the other Peyton. She was sitting on an exam chair and staring somewhere passed the camera. It was eerie. There was something off about her expression. An emptiness of sorts that almost had her skin crawling.    
Peyton couldn’t actually read too much of it because she started getting a migraine if she tried to focus too much. Lex assured her that he’d let her look at it more thoroughly when she felt better, if she stayed that long.

Peyton highly doubted she’d be in this universe long enough to heal, not taking sleeping aides and all, and set about trying to think of a way to bring it back with her. 

“Do you think you could make me copies? Maybe I could take it back with me.” 

Lex set the file up on a small table and chuffed. 

“Take it back?”   
Peyton nodded. She felt along her neck at the chain still there. The locket had followed her back and she’d only taken it off so far to shower. 

“I was able to somehow bring this back with me,” she said and gestured to the locket. “And-” she paused. “Do you remember when you first came back after your accident, and I cut myself with that letter opener? That cut-” she looked down at her hand; there was still a faint line left on her skin from that act, “that cut was in the same place on my hand when I woke up that morning.” 

Lex eyed her hand and then shifted his gaze over to the locket. 

“Why would there be a cut on your hand if you have two separate bodies,” he asked. “That doesn’t make sense if this isn’t your body too.”    
Oh. Peyton felt suddenly overwhelmed and it was probably the concussion doing it, but she took a couple deep breaths and tried to not panic. 

“I don’t know,” she said breathlessly. “I don’t know.” 

She’d never thought about it before now. But she  _ shouldn’t _ have had a cut on her own hand. She’d only cut  _ this  _ Peyton’s hand. They were two different people. Possibly they were different versions of each other, but they were still  _ separate. _

Lex sighed and stepped forward. 

“Hey-”    
  
A buzz from an intercom interrupted him and both their heads turned towards the sound. 

“Our stuff?” she asked. 

Lex walked over and hit the speaker button. 

“Yes?”   
It was a woman, some fencing instructor, and Lex let her in with a flustered acknowledgement. 

“I arranged for her to come before I knew,” he started to explain. Peyton laughed lightly.

“How could you possibly have known any of this would happen? Feel free to do whatever you want, I’m ti- I mean, I should just rest anyway.” 

At his sharp, stern look Peyton grinned sheepishly. 

“I’ll stay awake,” she promised. “I’ll just stare at the wall or something. That’s about all I’m good for right now.” 

Lex rubbed the back of his neck as if mentally debating listening to her and Peyton sobered her expression.

“Go on, Lex,” she said. “I’ll stay here. You can check up on me and make sure I’m keeping my promise if you feel like you have to.” 

The tension eased somewhat in his shoulders and he smiled thinly. 

“I’ll be doing that then,” he said. 

Peyton shooed him away then, telling him not to keep the lady waiting, and relaxed back further into the couch.

She’d promised that she would stay awake, not that she wouldn’t make herself comfortable. 

If Peyton had harbored any secret plans of dozing while Lex was distracted, they would have been in vain. The loud clashing of metal rapiers going from room to room was enough to wake a bear out of hibernation. And more often than not she swore Lex led their fight through the room she was in just to ensure she couldn’t nap even for a few minutes. It wasn’t doing anything for the remaining throbbing in her head, but it wasn’t as if they could hear her complain over their sparring.

“Rich people and their fancy hobbies,” she complained under her breath. And she knew that wasn’t a fair complaint because there were high schoolers out there who engaged in the same activity, but darnit if she wasn’t going to whine about anything she could while no one could hear her. 

That was probably still the concussion. 

Though with any luck she wouldn’t have to deal with the head injury long. With no cough syrups or snuck in sleep aides in her system, she fully expected to wake back in her body no later than the next morning. And if she were really lucky then she’d wake up only a few minutes from when she left and maybe be able to salvage her dignity up off the floor before her boss made his desk rounds.

Lex and the instructor woman had been sparring for a while and Peyton was actually getting a chance to nod off a bit when she suddenly heard a voice calling out from the hall. 

“Hello. Hello?” 

Peyton frowned at hearing the voice, but pushed herself up onto her feet. She stayed in the doorway, unsure who had gotten in, she was sure, without Lex’s permission. 

“Clark?”

“Oh.” He straightened at seeing her and gave a small wave. Peyton tilted her head to the side as she eyed the teen. “Hello.” 

“Hi,” Peyton drawled. “Whatcha doin’? And how did you get in here?”

The boy’s eyes widened as he nervously gestured towards the door. 

“Oh, um, I buzzed but no one answered. I, uh, is Lex here?”   
Peyton jabbed her thumb down the hall. 

“Go for it. Just follow the sounds of clashing metal.” 

“Uh, sure. Thanks.”

Clark passed her to head towards the sound of fighting and Peyton went back into the room she was starting to consider hers. She dropped back down onto the couch and since the noise of the rapiers had stopped she sighed and draped an arm gently over her eyes. 

Just a few seconds. She’d just rest her eyes for a minute. 

[]

“Hey!” Peyton woke with a yelp as someone gently shook her shoulder. “No sleeping yet. You promised. Come on, get up.”

Peyton groaned as Lex pulled her up until she was in a sitting position. She blinked blearily and caught the downward pull of Lex’s lips as he made sure she wasn’t going to fall back asleep. He was half wearing the fencing suit from before, which let her know that she hadn’t been asleep for too long. She sighed and threw out her hands to her sides and wiggled her fingers. 

“I’m alive!” she trilled. 

Lex’s expression flattened and she grinned up at him. There was a cough from the back of the room and her gaze slid around Lex to land on Clark. The teen looked torn between amusement and awkwardness and Peyton was reminded of Jacen when she questioned him about crushes. Her smile softened. 

“Hey Clark. Glad you found him ok.” 

He shrugged a shoulder. 

“It wasn’t that hard. Anyway, I, uh, better go. Thanks again, Lex. And I’m sorry.” 

Lex waved him off and said he’d see him later, but she could still see the stiffness of the movements and the brief tightness around his eyes. Peyton stood and stretched her arms, shook out her legs, and tried to get the blood moving enough to wake her back up. 

“Sorry?” she questioned. 

The smile he flashed was cynical and resigned. 

“Nothing. I just should’ve sent over the truck with a gift receipt.”

Her mind worked quickly to try and make sense of the explanation and her face fell when she finally assumed that Lex had tried to send over a thank you gift, only to get it rejected. Peyton walked over to him and hesitatingly put a gentle hand on his forearm. 

“Hey, don’t take it too personally ok? That was a really nice gesture.” 

He stare was lingering on her hand and she quickly dropped it with a sheepish half smile. 

“It’s not a big deal,” he finally said. “I’m used to people judging me based off my father.” 

There was a pang in her chest at that confession. Although she was still cautious of him to a certain degree, and she knew better than to just buy into whatever he said, she’d seen enough of his father to believe that statement to be true. 

“I’ve only met your dad a couple of times,” she said, “and even I can tell you’re not like him. I doubt he would have sent over a new truck to thank a couple small town locals.” 

His face lightened in amusement and she felt more at ease.

“Thanks,” he said with a light laugh. “I appreciate your confidence, but how do you think you can know for sure?”   
“Lex.” Peyton put a hand on her hip and tilted her head down. “I’ve known you since you were this tall.” She held her hand, palm down, at the level of her knee. “I think I have a good idea.” 

“Oh please don’t talk like that.” Lex’s voice held an indignant whine. “You sound like a visiting aunt or something.”

Peyton got a good cackle out of that.

A few necessities were delivered later that evening and rooms were set up for the both of them. By the time everything had been situated Peyton was more than exhausted and desperate for sleep. Eventually, after pointing out the late time and the fact that she’d been awake for more than a few hours, she was given the greenlight to go to bed. 

When she was alone in her room Peyton shucked off the sweatpants and collapsed on another large, four poster bed. 

[]

Peyton stretched languidly and yawned widely as she woke. There was a sharp pain in her head as she rubbed at her hair. 

“Ow!” 

On hand stayed on her head as she blinked and looked around the room. 

“Oh no.” She let out a small gasp. “Not again.” 

Stumbling out of bed, she grabbed the borrowed sweats and pulled them back on before leaving the guest room and heading out into the hall.

“Lex? Lex!” 

The mansion was cool and quiet with the early morning.  

Peyton should probably have been more surprised, but she somehow wasn’t. Worried, sure. Confused, definitely. But not quite surprised. She made her way down an open staircase and back down to the first floor. If it were possible, her body felt even more sore than the previous day, and her neck was stiff as if she slept with her head at an odd angle. It made her more aware of climbing down the stairs than she normally would have been. 

As she got back down to level ground she padded around, idly braiding her messy hair that had dried at odd angles when she slept on it while damp. There was a clattering sound in the distance and Peyton followed it until she reached a doorway that opened into a kitchen.

“Lex?”   
  


He was moving about the kitchen while digging through a few cupboards in a pair of lounge pants and a basic t-shirt. Peyton tugged at the loaned sweater and adjusted the sleeves. Lex turned around and quickly assessed her, his gaze sharpening as he noted her focused attention. 

“You’re still here.” 

She nodded and bit her lip, despite the fact that he’d made a statement more than asked a question. 

“Yeah. I, um, I’m kinda, like, freaking out on the inside to be honest.” She rubbed at her arm nervously and let her eyes flit about the room. “I should’ve been back by now. There’s nothing in my system, I know there isn’t don’t worry, so I-I should be back.” 

He put down the pan he’d scavenged and turned towards her fully. She stood stiffly in the doorway as he made his way over to her. It didn’t look like he felt exactly sorry, but he at least looked a bit sympathetic. 

“Just breathe a second ok?” He bent at the knees slightly to look her in the eyes and slowly rested his hands on either shoulder. “First of all you’re still alive and you’re here. I can help you. Secondly, you said time moves differently where you came from, right? No matter how long you stay here, it won’t have been as long there.” 

Peyton took a deep breath and gave him a shaky smile. 

“I know,” she said. “You’re right. I just- why is this happening to me?” Her laugh was a bit rueful as she brought a hand around his arm to rub at her eye. “I even looked at a few of those conspiracy theory sites. Nothing. The closest I could find were peoples out-of-body experiences, but that’s not even close to this.”

He kneaded her shoulders lightly once to get her attention back and made sure to cement eye contact. 

“We’ll figure this out and get you stable,” he said. “I have those doctors on call who already have some basic research done. I’ll get them back over to look at you again now that you’re here. Ok?”

Peyton nodded and smiled thinly. 

“Thank you, Lex. I really appreciate it.”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing,” she insisted. “You have no idea…. No one back home knows what’s really going on. I haven’t told them. They’d think I was crazy. To have at least one person who knows the whole story, well, you have no idea how much of a relief that is.” 

Lex’s smile grew and he let go of her shoulders to lead her further into the kitchen. 

“Come on,” he said. “I was just about to start breakfast.” 

[]

Trucks started showing up later in the afternoon and people were fluttering around the mansion setting up furniture and cleaning out crevices where dust had piled up. Peyton endeavored to stay out of the way as best she could. 

Some of the items that they were bringing in perplexed her, as they were decidedly more feminine than the deep, masculine decor that the rest of the building sported. It caused her to realize that she’d never stopped to ask why she had been with Lex in the first place when she came to. Did they live together? What was Lex doing with the other Peyton if he didn’t seem especially fond of her? 

Peyton tucked those questions away to ask later when everything had calmed down and the movers had left.

Instead she tried to help move a few of the lighter looking boxes, to which she was either ignored completely or given an aghast look by those who must have recognized who she was supposed to be. 

Lex eventually noticed when they ran into each other in the hall once and he immediately 

set about scolding her for doing manual labor while still suffering a concussion. 

She wished she could settle on a couch and play on her phone at least, but they still hadn’t quite reached that technological level with phones yet. Or at least it was less than convenient and user friendly. 

After awhile she realized Lex had probably been right to scold her because she was starting to get a headache. She found a quiet corner to curl up in where she could see people move out in the hall from the open doorway, but remained out from underfoot. It really was impressive how quickly these people moved. 

In a few short hours they’d made the mansion look lived in, even going so far as to add a few fancy knickknacks on some shelves or mantle pieces. Despite her simple nature, Peyton couldn’t deny that the wooden furniture and authentic looking finishes were beautiful. And even the dark atmosphere that the decor created reminded her of strength and security. With a few extra touches it could even possibly be considered warm.

But of course that wasn’t for her to really think about. She wasn’t planning on sticking around. And if Lex actually could help her get settled and stable, then she wouldn’t be around finery like this probably for the rest of her life. 

The only consideration she made was that she did greatly enjoy the large four poster bed. But that was probably just due to the mattress more than anything.

When the mansion had gone quiet and there was no longer a steady stream of footsteps going back and forth, Peyton ventured back out into the rest of the home. Out of the few rooms she now knew the location of, she was heading for the kitchen and hoping there was a cupboard somewhere with vitamins and medication like she had at home. Her head was demanding some ibuprofen and she wasn’t one to deny herself that. 

The kitchen was a decent size. It sported the latest in shining chrome appliances while also sticking with the authenticity of the castle style and it somehow worked. Peyton entertained the idea that it represented something deep; like embracing the future while honoring old fashioned traditions. But most likely people of this sort of wealth were just able to afford to have the best of both worlds. She found herself not harboring as much resentment as she might’ve before. Anyone willing to offer a new vehicle, and she was guessing it was a nice one by the tone of Clark’s “sorry”, obviously had enough generosity to share their wealth instead of hoarding it. 

[]

“What are you doing?”   
Peyton yelped. She jumped in surprise and knocked her head against a cupboard shelf as she tried to twist around. Lex looked up at her and she rubbed the doubly sore spot on her head as she peered down at him. She was standing on top a section of kitchen counter in order to search the taller cabinets. Lex tilted his head as he waited for her to stop grimacing at him. 

“Could you put a bell on,” she griped. “And I’m looking for painkillers.”

He arched a brow.

“In the kitchen.”

“Well, where else would you put them?”

“In the bathroom? In the  _ medicine cabinet?” _

Peyton sighed and shut the cabinet door.

“Ok, Bill Gates, not all of us commoners have fancy secret-door mirrors.”

“You shouldn’t be climbing around with your concussion anyway. Come on, I’ll help you down.” 

He held his arms out and she rested her hands on his biceps. In one swift motion he gripped her around the waist and hoisted her down onto the tile floor. She felt that thrill in her stomach from dropping from a height and sucked in a sharp breath. Blinking, she looked up at Lex as he made sure she was steady on her feet. 

Peyton’s gaze got stuck on his face. Even without hair he was striking. Or maybe because of it. The way his eyes would shift in the light. The way his lips would tilt up. 

_ Oh no, _ Peyton thought,  _ he’s hot _ . 

Lex caught her eyes. 

“You ok?”

She pressed her lips together in a smile and nodded. 

“Yup! Right! Painkillers. I’ll just go get-.”

“Actually, do you think you could hold off a bit longer?” Lex stopped her, tightening his hold that he hadn’t let go of on her waist. “I’ve arranged for one of the doctors to make a house call to look at you. Is that ok?” 

Gosh his hands were warm. 

“Oh, um, that sounds fine.” His hands  _ were still  _ on her waist and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to leave them there or pry them away. “Do you really think they’ll be able to help?”    
  


Peyton wasn’t sure what to make of the expression that crossed his face. The best she could come up with was sternness with a positive glint. 

“If this one isn’t able to, we’ll keep working until we find one that does.”

She stepped back out of his hold and scratched the back of her leg with her foot. 

“That’s if I stick around that long,” she reminded him. “It seems like this whole,” she waved her hand in a helpless gesture, “transferring thing is glitchy at best. Oh,  _ ugh _ . I just made myself sound like a computer program.”

Lex flexed his fingers as he pulled his arms back to his side, but grinned at her nonetheless. 

“You’re certainly not a computer program,” he reassured. “And with any luck you’ll stay long enough for the doctor to help. Don’t worry; we’ll find a way to get you settled.”

She gave him a tired smile in return and sighed. 

“Well, if it’ll really make a difference I guess I can hold off on the Advil.”

“Great. He should be here soon. I have to check on the plant tonight and he needs to be finished up before then.”

Peyton swung her fist in front of her in mock enthusiasm. 

“Sounds like a blast. Wait.” She paused, brow furrowing, as she actually stopped to think. “What does she do? Or I do? A job, I mean,” she clarified. “Where do I work?”    
  


Lex slipped one hand in his pocket and started to lead her from the kitchen with the other. 

“You don’t work,” he said simply. Peyton’s face fell.

“I’ve been wondering actually, and I have to ask. Does she- do you, um, are we living together or something? What is,” she searched for a sufficient word, “this?” Lex breathed out of his nose heavily. 

“Because of the position your body was in, and because I was the only one aware of your true situation, I thought it...best to keep you close. I didn’t feel comfortable leaving you around people when your body was so susceptible to suggestion. You could be taken advantage of.” 

Her face blanched at that revelation. Her stomach twisted. 

“Nothing-nothing ever happened?” 

His gaze didn’t waver. 

“Nothing.”

Peyton let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. Some of the tension drained out of her shoulders, and it had her leaning a bit more against Lex as they walked. 

“All these years I’ve been mooching off you then? Or at least, whatever this other Peyton is has? Lex, you don’t have to responsible for this body, or her, or me. You must have a lot to worry about without all that.”

He looked down at her then, his gaze piercing and expression sure. Peyton felt her stomach flutter. 

“How could I not?” he asked. “We’re friends, right? Friends help each other.”

Her fingers ghosted over the locket still around her neck and her lips quirked up. 

“You’re right,” she said. “But if, for some reason, I’m not able to get home right away I want to do something. I don’t feel comfortable taking advantage of your hospitality, no matter how grateful I am.”

Lex actually chuckled in disbelief.

“You’d be one of the first.” 

Peyton rolled her eyes lazily; her head still hurt. 

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

[]

The doctor arrived shortly. He was middle-aged, slim, and almost fidgety as he prepared to look her over. It made her nervous. They were having the exam done in the newly set up office room. She remembered it from the large fireplace and stained glass window. The doctor sat down his equipment on the coffee table as she perched on the edge of an adjacent sofa and waited. 

Peyton pulled ar attention away from admiring the room to face the doctor. Some of the equipment that he was pulling out his case she recognized. They were basic things. A blood pressure cuff, stethoscope, a small light probably for testing pupil dilation, and hammer for testing reflexes. But a couple things were a bit more high tech. There was a chunky, laptop sized device that looked like it hooked to some sensory reading pads that she hadn’t seen before. 

She wanted to ask about them getting her home and keeping her there, but she wasn’t sure how much the doctor actually knew. Instead she smiled politely and held out her arm when the doctor gestured with the pressure cuff. 

“So, doctor, what’s your professional opinion on what’s happening to me?”   
  


The doctor snapped his gaze up as if in shock. He blinked. Peyton waited. Lex shifted from behind the doctor and Peyton looked up at him, giving him a confused, apologetic look. 

“Dr. Cornwell has treated you several times before,” he said. “I think you’ve just surprised him.”

His voice seemed to shake the doctor out of his shock, and the man shook his head.

“Sorry,” he said with a sheepish grimace. “I’m afraid Mr. Luthor is right. It is… good to see you better health.”

“No worries.” Peyton smiled reassuringly. “I just hope that you’ll be able to provide some answers.”

She cooperated with all the tests as the doctor performed them. Mostly they didn’t require any real effort from her, but she still liked to be an easy patient. 

When he got to the odd computer hooked to sensory pads Peyton grew a tad bit more interested. She hadn’t had any tests with that sort of machine at the actual hospital when she’d gone, but maybe it was a sort of mini MRI machine? Or something that functioned similarly?

The pads he attached to her temples and Peyton laughed awkwardly. 

“Kinda feel like I’m about to be part of some scifi movie.”

A flicker of amusement flashed across the doctor’s face before he reverted back into his professional demeanor.

“While it is state of the art, you have nothing to worry about,” he said. Peyton settled as he explained the machine’s function more. “This machine should give us the most telling results. It reads electrical impulses of the brain and can tell me which parts are functioning correctly. The last time it was a bit, well, inactive. But I have a feeling it will be wildly different with today’s findings. Truthfully, I’m curious.”

Peyton certainly hoped it’d be a bit more active than “should be brain dead”. Lex gave her a nod, watching the doctor closely himself, and she waited as the man switched on the device. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, guys. I'm so sorry this took so long. This chapter was just really hard for me to write. I'm not sure I'll be following the show beat for beat from now on.. hopefully people don't mind too much! Hopefully the next chapter will have a bit more going on..
> 
> Thanks to those who reviewed! It helps more than you know!

  
The doctor hummed as the reading came in. Peyton fidgeted on the sofa, trying to cut her eyes enough to see the screen even if she couldn't make sense of what it was showing.

"Incredible," the doctor murmured.

She looked up to Lex, but he was staring at the same screen the doctor was. She couldn't tell by his expression if he understood what he was looking at or not. Peyton cleared her throat.

"So? What's the verdict?"

"You've recently experienced a head trauma," the doctor said. She nodded.

"I have a concussion."

The doctor nodded in return and pointed at spots on a screen that she couldn't fully see.

"I see the bruising," he said. Peyton wasn't sure how that was possible. Just what sort of device was hooked up to her head? "Right there is where we were getting little to no signs of activity before. But now the area seems to be functioning normally. And here," the doctor pointed at another spot, "her consciousness, if you will, is no longer unstable."

Her brow furrowed as she started to rub at her knuckles.

"What does that mean," she asked. "Will I, um… go back to how I was before?"

"I can't say for sure." The doctor signaled that they were done with the examination and gently began to peel the sticky pads from Peyton's temples. "The brain is the world's most complex computer, and we still don't fully understand it. Your case is especially unique. Actually, I think that, ironically, the concussion might have helped you. The bruises are surrounding the part of your brain that was previously unstable. It's almost like they might have flipped a switch, if you'll excuse my metaphor."

Peyton held up a hand, halting the doctor as her face went cold.

"Are you saying that, in your professional opinion, my current state is probably-probably… permanent?"

The doctor smiled softly, confusing her rising panic for shocked relief.

"As far as I can tell, yes."

Breathing in sharply, she stood as the doctor blinked in surprise. She moved to exit the room, not sure that she would be able to hold herself together and Lex shifted to intercept her. He held out an arm, catching her around the waist, and pulled her close as he leaned down.

"You ok?"

"I don't know."

But she was shaking her head and pulling on her bottom lip with her teeth. Lex looked back up to the doctor.

"Thank you Dr. Cornwell," he said. "I'll call you if we need you again."

Dr. Cornwell finished packing up his equipment and gave a small dip of his head as he exited the office. Peyton shook in Lex's arms.

The room was silent save for Peyton's breathing for several long moments. Her mind was whirring, buzzing, scrambling for an alternate explanation than what she'd just been given.

"He said he thinks it's permanent," she said flatly.

Lex's fingers tightened at her waist momentarily and then loosened again.

"He did," he agreed. She couldn't read his voice. Couldn't tell how he felt about the situation. He just sounded calm. Pulled together.

Peyton closed her eyes and tried to center herself.

When she opened her eyes again and looked up at Lex, she felt a bit more grounded. There was still a wild fear churning in her stomach, but at least she could keep it from spreading across her face.

"I'm not going to freak out," she said. The statement was mostly aimed at herself. "I'm not going to get sick."

Lex's expression twisted up in amusement.

"I appreciate that."

She blinked widely up at him and his expression sobered.

"Do you think he might be right? Do you think hitting my head might've done something?"

"He's more qualified to make that assessment than I am," Lex said. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see. You're still here right now."

The "waiting and seeing" part was what she had the most problem with. She had no control over that, of course, but it was the most alarming bit. Just how long did she have to wait? And just how long could she be here before she figured out she may not be going home?

She was a bit startled to find herself once again being held and comforted by Lex. Peyton delicately broke away and stepped back. It wasn't a good idea to let herself get close to him. Or, rather, closer to him if she planned on getting back home without additional trauma.

Shooting him an apologetic look, she rubbed at her arm and cleared her throat.

"Sorry," she murmured. "I just- I think I'm just trying to not go crazy after the last couple weeks."

"Hey, as long as you're here I'm going to help the best I can. You're not going crazy, not if I can help it."

Peyton laughed and it felt like she was trying to expel some of her stress by doing so.

"What would I do without you?"

Lex's lips curved up marginally.

"What do you say we check out the factory I've been assigned to oversee until I've served my sentence?"

He held out his hand for her to grab and Peyton hesitated. Her eyes went from his outstretched fingers to his face. Just for a second she could see a flash of the young boy she'd known before. Just a flash of the fear of rejection that flickered through his eyes. Peyton sighed internally and her lips twisted in a rueful look. She accepted his hand and raised a brow sardonically as she looked up at him.

"A sentence, huh," she mused. "I think it sounds like a normal day the office."

[]

It was a fertilizer factory. Peyton should have guessed. What else was she really expecting from a small farming town in who-knows-where Kansas?

She stepped out of Lex's too-expensive-for-this-town two door and wrinkled her nose at the smell. A series of large building spread out across the plot of land that was surrounded by fencing and nothing else. Lex was greeted by a few higher management employees who had obviously been expecting him and Peyton trailed behind a bit, uncertain.

The employees shifted uneasily on their feet and fiddled with their clipboards as they performed introductions with Lex. She supposed she'd be nervous too if she had to meet the guy whose name was on the building.

Peyton smiled thinly when Lex introduced her and nodded politely at the workers. They were probably wondering why she was tagging along at all, but were too intimidated to say anything about it. At least she'd be curious as to why a strange girl was joining the tour.

But Lex made sure that she was nearby as they went along and Peyton made herself actually listen to what was being said. It was a larger operation than she had experience with, but she still knew business and was able to follow along well enough.

It was like a switch had been flipped in Lex. He was all business and professional and Peyton watched as he studied the factory. Asked questions. There were practically visible gears turning in his head. Her admiration for him grew slightly. Not only was he willing to share his wealth, but he was also willing to put in the work to make sure the factory was efficient and fair.

And he obviously wasn't thrilled to even be here if he referred to overseeing all this as a "sentence".

By the time they were finished with the tour it had grown dark outside. Although she would never admit it, she was still suffering from that headache she'd never taken pills for.

They got back to Lex's car and when she noted the reasonable speed he was maintaining, she shot Lex a smarmy look.

"Hey, maybe if you hit that bridge again it'll send me home."

He turned towards her and looked less than amused as he turned a bend in the road.

"Not a chance." Peyton laughed and patted his shoulder lightly.

"I'm kidding."

The moon was fully out as they drove down blacktop roads and passed nothing but rolling farmland. And corn. Lots and lots of corn. Peyton wasn't exactly impressed.

"Can you at least telecommute," she asked, breaking the silence that had cradled them. "Or are you just going to have to take a lot of showers?"

"What's the matter? Don't like this country-fresh Smallville air?" He grinned at her and Peyton rolled her eyes.

"I've never exactly been a country girl. Not really my aesthetic."

They were passing yet another cornfield when a figure appeared out of the stalks. Lex hit the brakes and Peyton had a brief "not again!" moment. But the car stopped safely and the kid hadn't been hit. Lex was turned and staring out the window at the boy. The intensity with which he was doing so was concerning her.

"Lex?"

He was too focused to hear her. Throwing open his door he stood in the middle of the road and continued to eye the kid.

"Hey!"

Peyton got out of the car on her side and caught the kid give Lex a snide smirk before he disappeared again. Lex ran to pop open the trunk and get out a flashlight that must have been for emergencies. Peyton followed after him as he chased the teen into the corn. She felt like this sort of thing was the start of a lot of horror movies, but didn't have the time to mention it. She pushed away stalks of corn taller than even Lex as she made sure to stay close. The last thing they needed was to be separated in the dark. There was no sign of the odd teen they'd seen on the road. Peyton wondered if he'd just hidden at the edge of the field until they'd passed.

And then they stumbled into a sort of clearing in the field and Peyton audibly gasped. There was a boy strung up like a scarecrow. And not just any boy.

"Help. Me."

"Clark," Lex said. Shock was clear in his voice. He passed Peyton the flashlight and she pointed it while Lex untied Clark.

Clark looked weak, as if he'd been hanging out here for some time, a thin sheet of sweat covered his body. Someone had painted a red "S" on his chest with what looked like paint.

"Who did this to you," he demanded. Clark shook his head weakly.

"Doesn't matter." Peyton scowled, aghast.

"Of course it does!"

Clark fell from the post he'd been strapped to and caught himself just before he face-planted it.

"Oh!" She was too late to catch him, but she still jerked forward in surprise as if she were about to try.

"Clark," Lex tried again, but Clark was quick to run over and scoop up a bundle of clothes and rapidly put them on.

"I'm fine," he reassured.

"Let me at least give you a ride."

"It's freezing out here," Peyton agreed. "It's not a problem, Clar-"

He was already gone, disappearing into the corn like the first boy. Peyton let out a huffy breath and ran her fingers through her hair. Two times in as many days they'd run into that boy now. And in such unusual circumstances.

"What the heck?" Peyton lifted her eyes to Lex, a disturbed expression marring her face. "What kind of backwards, hick, hazing-"

But once more something had his attention. Peyton directed the flashlight to whatever it was. He bent down near where Clark had fallen and picked something up off the ground.

"What is it?"

Up in the light it sparkled. A decent sized green gem was carved into a sort of diamond shaped bead and it hung on a delicate silver chain. Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't strike me as a jewelry kind of guy."

"I don't think it's his," Lex said. He pocketed the necklace and then turned back to her. He glanced briefly out at the dark shadows cast by cornstalks, and then noted the visible air around her face as she breathed out. "You're right about it being cold. Come on, let's get back to the car."

They trekked back through the corn and Peyton mulled over the idea of meeting Clark again in such another terrible way.

"We either caught this kid on a bad week, or he gives his mother a heart attack on a daily basis."

Lex chuckled quietly.

"Something tells me it's the latter."

[]

She woke up in the mansion again the next morning and something in her cracked. The doctor's haunting words kept circling around her thoughts and she had a sinking, horrible suspicion that he might have been right.

In the kitchen she started a pot of coffee and leaned against the counter as she stared into space. Was this it? Had that car wreck truly damned her? She propped herself up on her elbows and ran her fingers over her scalp and through her hair. Her bangs were mussed on her forehead from the act and she let out a slow breath.

"One minute at a time. Just get through the next minute."

The sound of a slowing water stream caught her ears and Peyton looked over to see that the coffee had finally finished brewing. Pulling a mug from the cabinet she'd seen Lex go to the previous day, she poured herself a cup and blew on it before taking a long sip.

She stood there awhile, sipping at her coffee, before she heard clipping footsteps enter

the kitchen. Lex was already dressed in a sharp black suit with white button up. Peyton raised her mug in his direction.

"There's coffee."

He nodded silently and moved to pour himself a cup.

If this was how it was going to be now, she had to start making plans. It felt like tearing muscle from bone to think like that, but Peyton couldn't ignore what was happening. If this had been a situation like every other time, she would have already been home. But it wasn't. She'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time and now she had to deal with it.

Peyton took a deep, shuddering breath as quietly as she could and wiped at her eyes before turning away from the counter.

"So, going out today?" Her voice was falsely light and she tilted her head, clearing her throat as she hoped he didn't notice.

He studied her for a moment, taking in her expression and body language with sharp eyes.

"There's a carnival being put on in town today," he said slowly. "I thought it might be fun to go, if you're up for it. How are you holding up?"

The thin smile she gave him probably wasn't entirely convincing, but it was the best she could do at the moment.

"I'm alright," she said. "I think that sounds fun. Just, uh, let me get ready really quick."

He watched her as she sat down her nearly empty mug and left the room; she could feel his gaze. She wasn't completely sure if it made her feel more comforted or nervous.

Seeing as how Lex found it appropriate to wear a suit to a carnival, Peyton opted to go for a nicer casual. There were some decent dresses in the other girl's wardrobe, and she picked out a light colored, summery dress that wouldn't look entirely out of place where they were headed.

He was in his office when she finished getting ready and went back downstairs. She smoothed out the front of her dress and fiddled with her bangs before she cleared her throat. Lex was standing with his back to her, staring out the large stained glass windows that overlooked the manicured lawn outside. He turned when he heard her and Peyton waved awkwardly.

"Hopefully it's not too much," she said as she gestured to the dress when she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You look perfect." Peyton wrinkled her nose at the statement as he moved closer. "Are you sure you're alright with going though? I know this must be hard on you."

That was true.

A large part of her was still considering slinking back up to her given room and hiding under the comforter until she was able to convince herself that she was dreaming like she'd first thought. But she knew she'd only sink lower from there. And, really, she still wasn't certain that her stay here was permanent! It hadn't been that long yet.

She couldn't fall into a hopeless depression yet.

So she forced another smile and reminded herself to take one minute at a time.

"I think it'll be good to get out."

Lex smiled softly.

"Alright," he said. "Then, shall we?"

[]

The carnival was a small, quaint thing. It looked like it had been plucked straight out of a Hallmark film and dropped in the real world. Peyton walked by Lex's side as she took it all in. The air here smelled more like hay and fried food than fertilizer, which she was grateful for. The whole thing actually held a certain charm and Peyton let her shoulders relax a bit.

"This is cute," she admitted.

"Yeah? You like it?"

"It's like a weird mix of fair and farmer's market. What's not to like?"

Lex chuckled as they strolled through the booths.

The predominate colors of yellow and red lent a cheerful air to the event. Peyton let the warm sun hit her skin and emptied her mind of all except what was happening at that immediate moment.

Even though she'd tried to pick a more casual dress, she was aware that she and Lex stood out among the local crowd. Why he'd thought a suit, even sans tie, was appropriate for a fair she couldn't fathom. But the local people were a mass of flannel button ups and denim jeans. Peyton made a mental note to scour the closet at Lex's mansion for other clothes.

"Hey, isn't that Clark?"

Peyton pointed to the dark haired teen who was loading produce into the back of an old truck. Lex perked up. "That boy is everywhere."

"Seems like it," said Lex. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"You should. It'd probably be good for him to open up to someone." She pointed to a few booths selling trinkets. "I'll just be checking this place out."

Lex smiled in thanks and squeezed her shoulder briefly.

"Don't get lost."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

She watched him walk up behind Clark at the truck and start talking and then turned to go on her way.

There wasn't anything she was particularly interested in, didn't technically have money anyway, but she enjoyed just walking and looking.

She was looking at some beaded necklaces when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me."

A red-headed woman held up her hands and laughed.

"No harm done," she said. "I was probably a bit too close. But it's actually busy here today."

Peyton smiled. The woman seemed kind, motherly, in the way that was instantly disarming.

"I'll have to take your word on that."

"Oh, are you not from around here?"

"What gave me away?" Peyton laughed. The woman chuckled in reply and held out her hand.

"I'm Martha Kent," she said. Peyton's eyes widened as she shook her hand.

"Peyton Woods. Would you be Clark Kent's mother, by any chance?"

Martha's entire demeanor brightened as love shone through her eyes.

"Yes, I am. You've already met him?"

Peyton rubbed at the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I, uh, actually I'm one of the people he saved the other day. From the car crash."

Martha's expression bloomed in sudden understanding.

"Oh! You're with the Luthor boy; Lex. I'm so glad you're both ok."

"I'm glad your son is ok," Peyton insisted. "I was so horrified. And then, if he hadn't been there…."

She put a hand on Peyton's shoulder and Peyton sighed.

"You have an amazing son, Mrs. Kent."

"I think so."

Her gaze drifted off in the direction where Clark was before she frowned. Peyton looked over just in time to see Clark shake his head and walk away. Lex watched him go, taking a bite out of an apple as he did so. When she looked back Martha was eyeing her.

"So, you and Lex. Are you two-"

Peyton coughed nervously into her hand.

"Oh, um, well- see that's, uh-"

"Sorry! Right, none of my business."

"That's not-"

Lex approached them just as she was saying,

"It's complicated."

"What's complicated?"

She made a face at Martha and the woman quickly jumped in.

"Your arrival in Smallville," she said. "And you must be Lex. I'm Martha Kent."

His eyes widened momentarily at hearing her last name, but he didn't hesitate to shake the hand she offered him first. He actually seemed a bit surprised by it.

"Mrs. Kent, again, I apologize for-"

But Martha only smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

"No one was seriously hurt," she said. "It's over now."

Lex's expression transitioned to a grateful smile, and he moved his hand to rest on Peyton's shoulder, pulling her closer. Martha raised an eyebrow and Peyton pressed her lips together momentarily.

"Well if there's anything you ever need, just let me know. I'm indebted to your son."

Martha only spared a look that said the gesture was unnecessary. Peyton was very aware of how Lex was presenting the two of them in a public place.

She'd have to talk to him about that later.

"It was lovely to meet you, Mrs. Kent," she said.

"Hopefully we'll meet again sometime. Smallville isn't that big of a town, after all."

[]

They split from Martha Kent and Lex still didn't put distance between them. Peyton tolerated it for a moment, waiting to see how long he'd keep up the act. But he seemed content. And while she could admit the gesture felt… nice… she couldn't let herself venture to those places here.

She needed to get home.

She didn't need attachments. And she didn't want to hurt him by allowing him to foster any. Peyton skipped ahead a few paces, grabbing his hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze before letting go.

"So, I'm guessing Clark didn't open up."

Lex frowned.

"Not exactly. He was a bit secretive."

"Probably embarrassed," Peyton pointed out. "Imagine getting caught like that. It's humiliating; poor kid. High school can be rough and teens are nasty."

Lex quirked an eyebrow playfully.

"Tell me their names," he said. Peyton laughed.

"Good luck reaching them."

They stayed at the carnival awhile longer, enjoying some time outdoors and viewing the different stalls. He was persistent in his attempts to stay close to her. It was probably still the concussion's fault that she was so irritated with his efforts to foil her plans.

When the sun and the noise grew too much for her, they returned to the mansion. Peyton changed out of the dress into jeans and a blouse and meandered back into Lex's office. He hadn't returned quite yet, and she paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, trying to figure out how to phrase what she wanted to say in the least offensive way possible.

She still didn't want to believe that she was going to be separated from her family forever. She wanted to believe that Lex could help her find a way back. But that may take time. Probably some money. And if she wanted it to happen, she was going to have to step up and take some action.

Peyton stopped in her tracks and looked up when she heard footsteps. Lex had changed as well and was walking in from a side door, examining that necklace he'd found in the light. She cocked her head and cleared her throat. Lex lowered the necklace and turned, smiling at her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Peyton rubbed at her arm and pursed her lips nervously. Lex noticed and his smile dimmed. "Can we, uh, can we talk a second?"

She sat on one of the couches and looked up to him.

"It's nothing terrible, I promise."

Lex didn't look like he believed her.

"I can't remember one conversation that's gone well after starting like that."

Peyton held up a finger.

"Touche. But I promise. It's a logistical issue at worst."

Lex pressed his lips together as he sat opposite her. He sat and rested his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward.

"Ok, I'll bite," he said. "What's been bothering you. Besides the obvious?"

Peyton wasn't sure how to feel about the idea that he could already read her that easily. And she really wasn't sure how she felt about the fact that she knew he wasn't going to pleased with what she said next.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Lex waited as she rolled her lips through her teeth and hesitated.

"Ok, well, we've established that my stay here may be longer than I first anticipated. Possibly...possibly even permanent. If that's the case, then I need to start making plans."

"Plans?"

Peyton nodded and rubbed at her knuckles.

"Yes. I want to believe I'll find a way back, but I can't just use you like this until it happens. If it ever does. Like I mentioned before, I need to get a job. A place to stay."

Lex's frown deepened.

"Is there something wrong with the manor? Are you uncomfortable?"

Peyton's face flashed in surprise.

"No. It's all wonderful. But it isn't mine to take advantage of. I can't depend on you for who knows how long."

"If you're worried about it being a strain, don't."

Peyton bit the inside of her cheek and ran her hand through her hair. She tried to think of a way to get this across to him without being insulting.

"It's not that I necessarily think it's a strain. It sounds like you've already been...taking care of this body for quite some time. And since I keep coming back, I'm so grateful for that. But, if I want to look into something or spend money on research that goes nowhere, I don't want to be constantly abusing your generosity."

An expression flickered across his face, almost like surprise. And then he was studying her even more intently than before, if that were even possible.

"Why not," he asked. "What would it matter to you if it were my money going into this research or yours?"  
Peyton tilted her head back, gracing him with a look of obvious confusion.

"Because," she said, "I, well, you're my friend. I wouldn't want you to think I'm using you, you know?"

Lex processed the words. He shook his head and rubbed his hand over his scalp. Let out a sharp huff of air. Peyton looked away towards the fireplace. Oh, he probably thought she was an idiot. She didn't need to consult with him at all, did she? She still had an identity here, even if she wasn't familiar with it. There was always the option of contacting her  _other_  parents and going back to their place until she figured things out.

Although the idea of that wasn't exactly appealing.

But she still didn't know if she could stay in the manor. They weren't actually a couple and… and she didn't need to get to know him anymore than she did now.

"So," she said with a ruffle of her bangs. "I guess I'm just letting you know that I'm planning-"

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to leave the manor," Lex cut in.

This had been the part she'd been expecting. Peyton sighed and he frowned at her response.

Standing from the couch he turned to the wet bar across the room to pour himself a drink. She rolled her head over her shoulders in annoyance at the dramatics.

"I understand that you've been doing this a long time, but the situation has changed," Peyton argued. "For me to live dependently and in close quarters continuously, I don't-"

She cut herself off and Lex raised a brow. Took a sip from his crystal glass.

"Don't what?"  
"I don't think it would be good for me given what I'm trying to do."

He took another drink, mulling over her words, before his lips curled up and he lifted one finger from his glass to point at her.

"You mean you're afraid you'll get attached to me. Maybe not want to go home."

Peyton frowned and sat up straighter.

"That's not what I said."

Lex sat down his glass and held up his hands in supplication.

"It's alright. That's a valid concern. I've been told I'm pretty irresistible."

"Oh my gosh."

She stood from the couch, feeling as though the attempt at a serious discussion had been suddenly discarded. Lex let out a short laugh. Peyton sniffed as she crossed her arms.

" _Joking aside_ ," she pressed, "I can't sit around here all day doing nothing."  
"If working means that much to you, I can get you a job." The look she pegged him with had him rushing to explain. "It'd be legitimate and you'd earn whatever you made. It seems like you already have some business experience. You were keeping up pretty well during the factory tour."

"I do. But that still doesn't solve the issue of me-"

"I don't think you should leave." He interrupted her again and Peyton's face heated in ire. Lex held up his hands once more at her expression. "Just let me explain why? Your condition still isn't understood. We have no way of knowing what kind of complications might come up. And like you said, no one else knows about you. If something happens, wouldn't it be better for you to be nearby?"

She hated that feat of logic. She hated that she couldn't argue against it and that she couldn't realistically promise that she'd be fine. He had points, and while she had an inkling that they were partially selfishly motivated, she couldn't say he was necessarily wrong.

"Oh," said Peyton, "I bet you're great at mergers. I bet they don't realize what hit them until after they've already signed the agreement and are halfway down the block."

"This isn't a take over," he reassured with an amused glint in his eyes. "I'm concerned for your wellbeing."

"I'm sure," she said flatly. Lex held his hands out, palms up.

"How about a compromise? You work wherever you like but you live here for now. If you feel like you need a separate wing, that's fine. There's plenty of room."

Peyton moved in front of the fireplace a moment and pondered her options. Even despite calling him a friend and feeling some sort of camaraderie with him, he was a grown man now. He'd obviously grown and changed in ways she'd yet to see. How much should she blindly trust him? How involved should she allow herself to become?

The image of her slumped, unresponsive body hopefully still in her office chair flashed through her mind. She wondered if anyone had found her yet, and what they thought if they had. What if something like that happened here? Again.

Or worse. She'd gotten a head injury now and that seemed to change up the game. What if she didn't get sent home; merely suffered seizures or delusions, or any other sort of neurological problem?

She let out a groan and Lex perked up in the corner of her vision.

"If I pushed to get my own place, you'd probably be checking in constantly; wouldn't you?"  
He was obviously trying to hide a smile.

"Everyday."

Peyton rolled her eyes and widened her stance.

"I'm getting a car," she said.

"And I'm sure you'll drive it after you get your license," Lex agreed.

"I'm not checking in with you before I do things either."

He may have twitched slightly, but his face was still impassive.

"You're an adult."

She watched him a moment longer, as if waiting to see if he'd let any conflicting emotions slip out. When all he did was raise his brows expectantly, she let out a huff.

"Ok."  
"Anything else?" There was a teasing tone in his voice that Peyton chose to overlook.

"At the moment, no."

"Alright then."

He slapped his hands against his thighs and stood. Peyton huffed.

"Lex," she said. Her tone was still serious. "You're the only person I know here. My one friend. I'm choosing to trust you."

He paused a moment, seeming to take in the implications, and smiled.

"And I'm not going to do anything to break that trust."

She let out a breath and nodded.

[]

Peyton thought things were calming down a bit as she used Lex's computer to search for jobs in the area. The main place of employment seemed to be the fertilizer factory.

Shocking.

Her only hope for a position even close to being similar to her actual job was to take something with LuthorCorp.

She printed out a couple applications to fill out and attempted to do a bit more research about the town of Smallville before the headache forming behind her eyes flared up more intensely.

There was a small local paper with a site put together by someone who had obviously purchased a premade layout. A banner at the top of the screen flashed obnoxiously bright colors and read " _Breaking News"._

Peyton clicked on it. What could a town this size consider breaking news?

A car had exploded on one of their backroads. A high school boy had narrowly escaped with his life. Another teen,  _Clark Kent_ , had pulled the kid out and to safety just in time.

"You have got to be kidding me."

What was up with that kid? How many odd or dangerous situations did he get himself into? It didn't seem normal, or even realistic.

"What is it?"

Peyton looked up from the computer. Lex had entered the room and was adjusting his sleeve cuffs as he tilted his head in her direction. She gestured at the computer screen.

"I'll give you three guesses as to who just saved someone else from a potentially fatal car accident."

His brow furrowed in disbelief as he rounded the desk to lean over her and read the article for himself. Wisps of aftershave and coffee drifted over her senses as he let out a low laugh.

"What are the odds?"  
"Well my answer before coming here would have been very different. But, then again, I don't think I have much room to talk, given that I've zapped into another person's body."

Lex squeezed her shoulder, but didn't say anything to rebut her comment. She eyed his hand as he let it linger there, but said nothing.

"I think I may go pay someone a visit. Did you have plans?"  
Peyton closed the chunky laptop and rubbed between her eyes.

"I was thinking of finding the nearest DMV and getting a license. And I have a couple applications to work on."

Lex tilted his head to the side.

"How do you plan on getting there? Or taking a driver's test with a concussion?"  
Peyton leaned back in the office chair and groaned. She rubbed at her forehead again and mussed her bangs.

"Do we not have chauffeurs anymore? Dang."

"I can take you once you've recovered. A few days isn't going to kill you, is it? Besides, it might be good to ensure you're actually stable here."

She shuffled her applications into an orderly pile and sighed.

"Fine," she relented. "I guess I'll just work on filling these out."

He appeared satisfied with that answer and swung his keys in his hand as he slid a cellphone into his pants pocket.

"I don't think I'll be long."  
Peyton waved him off.

"I'm fine."

Her headache started flaring up after filling out one application though. All the small print was straining her eyes and blurring together. Peyton sat the paperwork down and leaned back in the chair situated next to the unlit fireplace.

Sunlight still warmed the large stained glass window that dominated the room. She checked the time on her replacement phone and sighed.

Maybe she could do some running around of her own.

Peyton found herself severely missing technology that hadn't been technically invented yet. It would have been so easy to use an app to get a taxi or some other ride, but no. Apps weren't exactly a big thing at the moment.

Still, she wasn't going to let something that trivial stop her. The mansion was big and empty and she was still unhappy that she'd been convinced to stay. Digging through some of the items that had been brought in as her "personal" belongings, she managed to locate a purse that appeared to have been in use. There was a medical card and a credit card inside. Someone had wrapped the credit card in a Post-It and wrote "For Emergencies" on it. She pulled the Post-It off and slid the card in her pants pocket.

The sun was already high in the sky by the time she started down the long dirt road. She made a mental note to ask Lex for a house key later as she walked. The mansion was on the outskirts of town, offering plenty of privacy and security, but it couldn't be out of walking distance. Right?

Well, distances always felt different while you were driving.

It didn't take long for sweat to begin beading up and sliding down her back. The Kansas heat wasn't something she'd known enough to hate, but she was quickly coming to. Perhaps a casual walk wouldn't have been so terrible, but being constantly under the sun on a dusty road while she put miles behind her wasn't exactly helping.

The hum of an engine and the gritty rumble of tires rose in volume eventually. Peyton turned to look as she shifted further to the side of the road and noted a familiar red pick up. And a familiar redhead.

Martha Kent came to a stop and leaned to look out the passenger side window. Peyton waved in greeting as she approached the truck.

"Oh dear, are you alright?"

"It really is a small town," she said with a forced laugh. "Thanks for asking. I'm just on my way to check out Smallville."

Martha frowned as she eyed what was probably a red face and sticky clothes.

"Did you walk all the way here? From the Luthor mansion? That's on the edge of town."

Peyton shuffled and pulled her hair off her neck and over one shoulder.

"Well, I don't have a license at the moment.  _Er,_  you don't really need it in the city. And Lex ran an errand so-"

"Hop in. I'll take you the rest of the way. You shouldn't be out in the sun like this, especially after an accident."

"Oh, thank you!"

Peyton opened the car door and hopped in. The truck smelled like hay and livestock, but it was a welcome reprieve from the hot road and miles of walking she would have had to endure. She buckled herself in and sighed as she leaned back into the seat. Martha reached over to dial up the AC up a couple turns.

"So, what's so important in town that you were determined to walk?"  
Peyton let out a sheepish chuckle and picked at her nails.

"Boredom? I actually just wanted to see what there was to do in Smallville. Any suggestions?"

"I can't say there's much," Martha said. "Especially compared to Metropolis. But there's a library and a diner. Sometimes we'll have a fair or something to mix things up a bit." She laughed lightly and Peyton gave an obligatory grin.

"Sounds just bustling." Martha hummed.

"It's a quiet life, but it's a good life."

The truck slowed as they entered town. There was a main road that split Smallville in half, with quaint brick and board buildings on either side.

Peyton drummed her fingers along the car door as Martha pulled to a stop and parked outside of a local grocer. She stepped out of the car at the same time as Martha and jumped.

"Oh! I hope Clark is alright, by the way. I read the article on the local paper's site."

Martha tilted her head to the side a bit and frowned.

"Article?"  
"About the car accident? Clark saved one of his classmates, I believe. He's had quite a heroic week." She laughed lightly until she noticed the tension in Martha's face. "I'm sorry, did you- did you not know- Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"  
"No, no, it's fine. I'm sure he's alright. If nothing else our son is resilient. I just haven't seen him much today." Her smile was tight and Peyton pressed her lips together and shuffled her feet. "Teenagers," Martha finally said, her tone forcefully exasperated. "They never think to call."  
"Well, thank you for the ride," Peyton said. "I think the Kent's might be a family of lifesavers."

"If you don't mind waiting a moment, I can give you a quick tour."

Peyton hesitated, glancing around at the surrounding buildings, and tried to gauge how much of a bother Martha might have really felt playing welcoming committee. Martha smiled.

"I wouldn't offer if I minded."

Peyton gave a quick smile.

"Yeah, alright. That'd be great. Thank you."

She followed Martha Kent around Smallville as the woman pointed out places that might be of interest or had a history attached to them. There really wasn't much. All-in-all it was smaller than her own hometown. People on the streets waved to them and made small talk with Martha. Everyone seemed to know everyone. A feeling of  _otherness_  only grew in her gut.

She didn't belong in this world in the first place, she belonged in Smallville even less so.

Two teens darted by in a flurry and one knocked into Peyton. She stumbled a bit and the girl turned to apologize. When her gaze fell on Martha, she stopped completely.

"Sorr- Oh. Mrs. Kent! Hey."

The teen boy with her stopped as well and they both addressed Martha Kent with polite hellos. Martha smiled at them and Peyton nodded in acknowledgement as their gazes darted to her.

"We heard about Clark," the blonde girl said. She smiled widely. "I'm so glad he's ok."

"Yeah," the boy said, "count on Clark to be in the wrong place at the wrong- I mean, right place…."

Martha smiled in a humoring way and gestured to Peyton.

"Chloe, Pete, this is Peyton. She's new in town."

Peyton waved and the teens eyed her in appraisal. She tried to smile openly.

"Nice to meet you," she said. Chloe squinted marginally as if she were trying to recall something.

"You look familiar," she said. Peyton shifted a bit uneasily.

"Well, I've only been in Smallville for a couple of days." Chloe shook her head.

"Not from here." Her eyes widened and she snapped her fingers. "Tabloids," she said. "You've been on the cover of a few, haven't you? Back in Metropolis."

"Oh," Peyton stuttered. She searched for a response given that she wasn't certain if this information was true or not.

"I'm sure she hasn't come to town to be pestered about gossip," Martha said in her defense. Peyton flashed her a grateful smile and shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm still recovering from a mild concussion. I haven't quite been on top of things lately."

Pete's eyes widened a bit and he pointed casually.

"Were you in that car crash on the bridge?"

Peyton grinned awkwardly and pulled the corner of her lips to one side.

"Ah, yep. That's the one."

Martha cut the teens off then, telling them that they should get going and to tell Clark to call her when he could. Their gazes lingered on Peyton a bit before they agreed and continued on to wherever they'd been heading. Peyton let out a relieved breath. She'd have to do more research on what this body had been up to in the years she'd been gone. Her cover story so far was pretty thin, as she hadn't exactly been around enough people to need one.

"Thanks," she said. She gave Martha a more genuine smile. "I'm not really used to people…." Martha nodded in understanding.

"That's the curse of small towns." She raised her brows. "People talk."

Martha finished showing her around what small amount of the town they hadn't already covered and Peyton internally sighed. It was small, certainly. Smaller than her own hometown by far. And she'd thought her own town was boring. It truly was a farming community. She hoped she'd be able to access the technology and specialists needed to start trying to find a way back home.

Peyton frowned at the thought of the odds of actually getting that sort of help, and shook her head. It was no good worrying about those sorts of things so early.

A few minutes later, Peyton thanked Martha profusely and bid her goodbye. Martha seemed hesitant to leave, but Peyton felt she'd already taken up a lot of the woman's time, and she promised to call Lex for a ride back to the mansion when she was ready to leave.

She continued strolling for a bit longer. It felt good to stretch her legs and be out in the open air. Not that she didn't like the mansion, or she didn't appreciate Lex's help, but she still felt trapped. Trapped in a body and a life that wasn't hers. And scared, still, despite her forced calmness. Afraid that she might not get home again thanks to her head injury. Worried that she had to blindly trust because she had no other choice.

As attractive and charming as Lex was, and she couldn't quite lie to herself enough to pretend he wasn't, she would continue to take everything he said with a grain of salt.

The emergency credit card she'd found also came in handy. Peyton stopped at one of the local shops to pick up some more casual clothing items that she'd feel comfortable in and tossed some snacks in as well. Just because. It didn't rack up the bill, so she felt confident she'd be able to pay whoever funded the card back before she left.

With her bagged purchases, Peyton wandered back through the town towards the limit line. She was a bit disappointed that there didn't seem to be any good coffee places available, but it  _was_  Kansas. They probably weren't as savvy on the drink as her coffee-centric state was.

She wondered why she hadn't just chose to drive illegally, because she was fairly certain she could have gotten away with it here, but remembered that she still had a concussion and that driving was probably a bad idea, legal or no. Pulling out her phone, she shot a quick text to Lex because she'd promised Martha. She let him know she was heading back to the manor from Smallville and if he were passing by he could pick her up, otherwise she'd see him, well, in the evening.

Lex text back quickly. Predictably, he told her to stay where she was and to wait for him; he was on his way.

Peyton waited on a bench outside of a used book store. She sighed as she drummed her fingers along one of her shopping bags.

"I miss my car already," she muttered under her breath.

The town was small and unexciting. Excluding, of course, what seemed like a high  _possible_ mortality count, what with all the accidents that had happened within such a short time span.

Seriously. What were the odds that Clark would be there for both accidents?

Someone dropped down next to her on the bench and startled her out of her internal musings. She looked up and noted a young man eyeing her curiously. Peyton stiffened and stretched her lips in a polite smile to acknowledge his presence. He didn't appear to be moving and wasn't hiding his obvious interest in her. Peyton mussed her bangs and sat up straighter.

"Can I help you?"

The guy grinned and pointed at her.

"I've seen you before. You're, like, that rich heiress, right? The one that modeled?"

Once more Peyton was put on edge, confronted with people asking her about a history that wasn't hers. That she had no recollection of.

Instead of directly answering she gave a grimace of a smile and huffed.

"You recognize me?"  
The man's grin only widened.

"Believe it or not, even Smallville gets some gossip news. Though, no offense, I can't figure out why a lady like you would be visiting our town."

Peyton shifted away subtly and and shrugged.

"Life is weird sometimes."

The man frowned slightly and then his face widened in a sheepish surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't even know who I am. My name's Matt." He held out his hand and Peyton internally sighed before shaking it.

"Peyton," she responded. "But you might've already known that."

Matt grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm probably being really creepy right now. Sorry. It's just surprising to, uh, see someone like you in Smallville."

A sleek, dark car pulled up in front of them and Peyton gave Matt an awkward smile.

"Well, you're about to be even more surprised, I'm sure."


End file.
